Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II
by lolie
Summary: Ashley, fille adoptive de Hermione et de Draco, vit de nouveau dans l'ombre. Son frère fait des rèves étranges et qui se réalisent. Au cour de ses découvertes, elle fera connaissance de nouvelles personnes...Puis aussi quelque chose qui change un homme po
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour ! Comme je vous l'avez dit, voilà le tout début de la suite de Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne I. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, vous ferez la connaissance de plusieurs nouveau personnage, méchants et gentil. Avec aussi de nouvelles choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure que les chapitre arrivent. 

Pour ceux dont c'est la première fois qu'ils entendent parler de Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne II, je vous conseille d'aller lire Quand le Serpent aime la Lionne I, car il y a plein de détail que vous ne comprendrez pas. Comme les personnages et leur histoires, par exemple.

_**Sinon, Bonne Lecture !**_

CHAPITRE I : Futurs Aurors 

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip

D'un long bâillement, d'un geste maladroit et violent, Toya éteignit son réveil qui l'exaspéré plus que tout. C'était comme ça tous les matins, son réveil l'empêchait de dormir plus longtemps. Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit et s'étira longuement, bâillant de plus belle.

Ashley, c'est l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de son amie. Craignant ce qu'elle pensait, elle se tourna vers le lit d'Ashley. Il était vide et semblait ne pas avoir été occupé de la nuit. Toya poussa un soupir rageur avant de se lever précipitamment.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle prit de nouveaux habits et entra dans la salle de bain. Empressée, elle se hâta de se vêtir de sa petite jupe noire et de son débardeur rouge, dont un dragon doré y était imprimé. D'un main experte, elle se fit une queue haute et se chaussa les pieds de ses sandales préférées. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle sortit en toute hâte de la salle de bain, dévala les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor, bousculant les élèves sur son passage et sortit enfin du château.

Elle détestait aller chercher son amie dans la forêt. Car c'était là qu'elle se trouvait ! Si elle ne passait pas ses nuits dans le dortoir comme tout le monde, elle les passait dans la forêt. Personnellement, ça ne serait pas là qu'elle irait. Mais Ashley était l'une des personnes les plus secrète qu'elle n'ait jamais connu et certainement aussi la plus mystérieuse ! Mais tellement têtue aussi ! Elle s'entendait bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des farces à quelqu'un.

Elles étaient presque comme deux sœurs, se connaissant depuis qu'elles avaient huit ans. Maintenant qu'elles en avaient quinze, elles étaient beaucoup plus mûres mais toujours aussi malicieuses. De plus Ashley avait un pouvoir que personne n'avait : elle parlait aux animaux depuis son plus jeune age. Toya était assez fière de se pouvoir qu'Ashley avait. C'était toujours très amusant de la voir communiquer avec un petit oiseau ou de prendre dans ses bras un gros ours de mauvaise humeur. Tous les animaux semblaient l'adorer. En particulier sa louve blanche, Neige, dont elle se séparait jamais. Puis il y avait aussi ses chevaux qu'elle allait souvent voir la nuit.

C'était souvent pour cette raison qu'Ashley allait en forêt : pour ses chers chevaux qui avaient grandi avec elle. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, Toya détestait aller la chercher dans la forêt ! Elle le faisait au moins tous les deux jours et ça depuis presque sept ans…

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et arriva à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seulement le chant des oiseaux annonçant le matin. La forêt était légèrement dorée de lumière par le soleil levant. Toya sourit au spectacle et poussa un nouveau soupir en se souvenant ce qu'elle était venu faire : chercher Ashley avant que les cours ne commence. Elle croisa une jolie biche qui s'arrêta devant elle. Toya lui fit un signe de la main puis, baissant la tête par politesse, la biche s'écarta et galopa ailleurs.

Ashley sourit en voyant Toya approcher. Elle adorait l'énerver, c'était réellement amusant ! Du haut de sa branche d'arbre, Toya mettra un certain temps avant de la trouver. Elle réprima un rire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. De toute façon, le but n'était pas de la faire chercher pendant une heure, c'était mieux que ça !

Elle sourit de nouveau et cueillit une pomme de l'arbre qu'elle s'amusa à lancer et à rattraper. Toya s'arrêta, regardant autour d'elle et l'appelant. Ashley, avec un rire qu'elle ne put contenir, lui balança la pomme de toute ses forces. La jeune chinoise la reçu en pleine tête et, se tournant vivement vers l'arbre où elle s'était perchée, elle plaqua un main sur un bosse qui commençait à se former.

Tu te crois drôle, peut-être ? s'exclama-t-elle en fixant Ashley, du haut de sa branche.

Autant que toi, lui répondit Ashley avec un rire amusé.

Avec une souplesse quasi féline, elle descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha de Toya. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point elle était toujours pareille depuis qu'elle avait huit ans. Ses cheveux blonds rebelles volant dans tous les sens, les yeux bleus profonds remplies de malice et habillée comme une petite sauvageonne. Elle restait toujours la même.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour rien, soupira-t-elle. Bien Triver doit nous attendre. On ferait bien d'aller le rejoindre.

Ok. Hey, est-ce que tu sais qui est sa nouvelle copine ? Je crois que c'est une Serdaigle…Mais je ne voit vraiment pas qui cela peut-être…Sûrement Holly. Tu sais la jolie brune qui a des yeux violets ? Ou alors c'est Flora, Triver apprécie les rousses. Ou bien il y a aussi Clover, mais il la trouve trop bizarre. Si ça se trouve, c'est cette Poufsouffle dont il n'arrête pas de nous parler, Sharon. Quoi qu'il y a aussi Caroline et Sarah…

Une chose que Toya n'oubliait jamais : Ashley restait quand même très bavarde…

J'oubliais aussi Laura, mais Laura n'aime pas trop Triver. Hier elle m'a dit qu'elle le trouvait trop vantard. Remarque, elle a raison, pour une fois. Mais elle ne s'est pas vu. Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien sur elle, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle sa copine. C'est sûrement Olivia, alors !

Oui, c'est elle, répondit Toya avec un sourire amusé.

C'est elle ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, alors qu'elles sortaient de la forêt. Il te l'a dit ?

Oui.

Quoi ? Il te l'a dit et pas à moi ?

Toya haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Peut-être qu'il n'osait pas t'en parler… ? Tu sais…vous êtes bizarre vous deux…Vous êtes, comment dire, un jour vous vous entendez bien, le lendemain vous vous détestez…Et c'est lourd à supporter.

C'est lui ! dit aussitôt Ashley. C'est de sa faute !

Elles n'échangèrent plus de parole tandis qu'elles pénétraient dans la château. La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie, même si cela n'était pas l'heure du déjeuner. Les élèves se levaient toujours plus tôt pour prendre leur temps où pour parler joyeusement à leur ami. L'air renfrogné, Ashley suivit Toya qui allait vers la table des Serpentard afin d'aller saluer leur ami Triver. Celui-ci était comme à son habitude en train de plaisanter avec des filles plutôt mignonnes, se passant la main inlassablement dans ses cheveux blonds-dorés, un sourire enjôleur toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Pourtant, se matin là, il tenait la main à une jolie fille, ses cheveux noirs lui descendant aux épaules, les yeux un peu trop maquillés et un certain style de goût pour les vêtement. Olivia regardait rêveusement Triver racontant l'une de ses histoires à dormir debout, qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens mais qui faisait rire tout le monde. Ashley serra les poings alors que Toya et elle s'approchaient de lui.

Ah, vous voilà, dit-il en se tournant vers elles. Je pari que tu étais encore dehors, hein Ashley ?

Celle-ci l'ignora totalement.

Tu me fais encore la tête ?

Ashley haussa les épaules.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda-t-il à Toya.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, l'air moqueur alors qu'Ashley lui tournait le dos.

Si tu ne le sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix calme, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire !

Triver fronça les sourcils puis lui fit face mais Ashley tourna la tête, décidée à ne pas le regarder.

Tu sais que tu es énervante à tout le temps me faire la tête ? demanda-t-il en perdant patience.

On se demande pourquoi ! s'exclama Ashley en lui lançant un regard féroce.

Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me fais la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Rien, comme d'habitude ! C'est toujours à quelqu'un d'autre que tu confies tout ! Je suis toujours la dernière à être au courant !

Au courant de quoi ?

Quoi ? Tu oses me demander _de quoi ?_ Tu te fiches de moi, ma parole ! Tu ne m'as rien dit pour toi et Olivia !

Ah…ça, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Il avait prévu qu'ils parleraient de ça d'un moment à l'autre mais certainement pas de si bon matin.

Je n'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, dit-il, agacé.

Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi je réagis comme ça, d'après toi ?

Parce que tu…tu es…

Il chercha un instant un adjectif qui correspondait le mieux à Ashley. Celui-ci lui vint en quelques secondes à peine.

Tu es jalouse, voilà ce que tu es !

Ashley ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. En colère, ça, elle l'aurait admit mais jalouse, jamais !

N'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi qui ne me dis jamais rien ! En aucun cas je ne suis jalouse ! Oh et puis zut ! Tu n'as qu'a l'embrassé, j'en ai rien à faire !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, attrapa Toya, et alla vers la table des Gryffondor, fulminant de rage. Même si Toya avait l'habitude de ces petites querelles qu'il y avait au moins deux fois par jours, elle était à chaque fois amusée de les voir se mettre en colère pour rien. Tout en marmonnant des jurons à l'adresse de Triver, Ashley se tartinait un morceau de pain avec de la confiture, les joue empourprées.

Non, mais tu te rends compte, dit brusquement Ashley en se tournant vers Toya. Il ose dire que je suis jalouse. C'est complètement faux ! Je ne le comprends pas…

Vous ne vous êtes jamais comprit, fit remarquer la chinoise. Et je crains que ça soit pour longtemps…

Ashley haussa les épaules puis entreprit de manger tranquillement sa tartine.

De toute façon, dit Ashley, la bouche pleine, il a qu'à avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, ça m'est égale. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que ça m'énerverait. On est juste amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, évidemment, dit Toya en fronçant les sourcils.

Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Qu'il soit là ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'il reste avec son _Olivia chérie_.

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût avant d'engloutir toute sa tartine. Ashley ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cela la mettait tant en colère. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il sorte avec une fille qui la dérangeait, c'était qu'il le dise à Toya et pas à elle ! Elle était tout de même quelqu'un de confiant, alors c'était quoi le problème ? Ashley soupira tristement avant de tourner son regard bleu vers Toya qui l'observait silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Chaque fois que je lui parle, j'ai l'impression que je lui fait de la peine…et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, tu sais…

Toya eut un sourire étrange.

Oh, ne t'en fait pas ! Tu ne lui fais pas de peine du tout !

Rassurée, Ashley retrouva vite le sourire.

C'est bien, alors.

Elles achevaient leur déjeuné que la sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours.

Histoire de la magie avec…ma mère, marmonna Ashley. Je suppose qu'elle va nous rappeler à quel point il est important d'écouter ce qu'elle raconte.

Je trouve qu'Hermione est un excellent professeur, commenta Toya.

Oui, excellent ! dit Ashley avec fierté. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Ni mon père, d'ailleurs.

Hermione était déjà derrière son bureau quand les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Comme d'habitude, il y avait plein de livres sur son bureau, empilés soigneusement, au quatre coin. Elle donnait un air sévère mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ashley lui fit un signe de la main discret et Hermione, le remarquant, lui fit un clin d'œil.

Bonjour, dit-elle à ses élèves qui prenaient place à leur table habituel. Alors, une petite révision avant le contrôle qui est pour…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Draco Malfoy, l'air inquiet, entra dans la classe et s'adressa à Hermione.

Est-ce que tu…vous pouvez venir un instant, professeur ?

Oui. Miss Malfoy, surveillez la classe, je vous prit.

Ashley se leva tandis qu'Hermione quittait la classe, suivit de Draco. Elle poussa un soupir puis s'assit derrière le bureau du professeur, un air autoritaire qui ne lui allait pas. Une boulette de papier atterrit sur le bureau et, se levant d'un bond, le montra à la classe.

Qui a jeté ça ? questionna-t-elle, menaçante.

Personne ne se dénonça.

Personne ? Très bien, comme je suis préfète, vous êtes tous collés !

Ashley échangea un sourire malicieux avec Toya alors que tout le monde protestait furieusement.

Si vous ne voulez pas être en retenu, que le coupable se dénonce.

Un garçon se leva, l'air dur et un peu intimidé.

Ah ! fit Ashley sans surprise. J'aurais dû m'en douter…Triver.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, la mine renfrogné, soutenant son regard.

Très bien, fit Ashley, un sourire énigmatique. Pourquoi avez-vous jeté ce papier, monsieur Carter ?

Parce qu'il y a un mot dedans, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ashley se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Hermione semblait un peu inquiète et avait le tin légèrement pâle.

Ashley, il faut que tu viennes, dit-elle. Toya, prenez sa place, et vous, Carter, veuillez vous asseoir et vous tenir tranquille.

Ashley suivit Hermione dans le couloir où Draco et Steven, son petit frère âgé de 7 ans, les attendaient. Le petit garçon paraissait nullement inquiet, il était adossé contre le mur tenant sa feuille de dessin. Il fit un sourire joyeux en voyant sa grande sœur arriver.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Steven vous a dit que je lui ai interdit de manger du chocolat sans autorisation ?

C'est pas vrai, d'abord ! s'exclama le petit garçon en faisant face à Ashley.

Non, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Draco, jetant un œil à Hermione. C'est plutôt ça.

Il prit la feuille que son fils tenait et la donna à Ashley. Steven avait dessiné une grande marque verte dans un ciel étoilé. Ashley sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'était la marque des ténèbres…

Comment…Je ne comprends pas ! Steven, si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues, elle n'est pas drôle du tout !

Hein ? fit le concerné, sans comprendre. J'ai rien fait ! Maman, dis-lui !

Ashley, intervint Hermione en la prenant par les épaules. C'est un rêve que ton frère a fait. Et tu sais que ses rêves se…réalisent.

Pas celui-là ! répliqua Ashley, les larmes aux yeux.

Je…Ashley, écoute-moi…

Voldemort est mort, on l'a tué il y a sept ans ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut y avoir cette marque s'il est mort ?

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ils avaient tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était vrai, mais il y avait toujours des mangemorts en liberté.

Je ne comprends rien, dit Ashley en reniflant. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Pas encore !

Je sais, murmura Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ashley s'adressa alors à son frère.

Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre ?

Heu…je sais plus !

Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Steven parut dans une extrême concentration, le regard fixé sur son dessin.

Heu…Il me semble qu'il y avait…euh…un garçon…non, deux garçons…Ils étaient en train de se battre…mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Et…cette marque. Tu es sûr de l'avoir vu ? demanda Ashley, la voix tremblante.

Oui ! Les deux garçons se battaient dehors, en pleine nuit, et il y avait cette marque.

Ashley se tourna vers ses parents, le regard triste.

J'irai parler de ça au conseil, ce soir. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose…

Bien, fit Draco. Allez en cour, je m'occupe du petit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le collège The Unicorne commençait à être éclairé par le soleil levant. Cette école de surdoué était la meilleure de toute l'Amérique, formant de futurs Aurors. Cette année, les meilleurs parmi les élèves du collège, iront faire leur stage en Angleterre, dans le célèbre château Poudlard. Ils étaient cinq. Les plus compétant et les plus prometteur pour une carrière d'Auror. Ces jeunes étudiants devaient savoir, avant tout, réfléchir avant d'agir lors d'une situation dangereuse. Ensuite, ils devaient savoir manier le plus d'armes possible. De la baguette magique, jusqu'aux armes à feu moldus. Chaque élèves devaient obéir aux ordres sans discuter, sous peine d'avoir des avertissements ou, tout simplement, être renvoyé. Chaque année, peu de personne était sélectionnée pour entrer dans cette école strict et compétente. Seuls les meilleurs y avaient le droit.

Le collège avait beaucoup de salle d'entraînement, une spécialisée pour la magie, une pour les armes à feu, une pour les armes tranchantes et une autre pour le combat à main nue. Ce matin-là, Stan était dans celle des combats à main nue, encouragé par Stéphanie, une étudiante qui était toujours de bonne humeur et qui avait la bougeotte. Stan se battait contre un adversaire assez facile à maîtriser. Il prévoyait sans problème quelle stratégie il allait utiliser pour le faire tomber. Même si Stan était un combattant très performant, il restait quand même quelqu'un qui s'emportait très vite. Son caractère fougueux l'emmenait souvent à foncer sans réfléchir, pouvant mettre son équipe en danger. Même s'il était très courageux et adroit de ses poings. Il aimait l'action et la concentration n'était pas du tout pour lui. Il ignorait totalement la peur, ne s'inquiétait pas du danger ou de la conséquence de ses actes, mais il restait quelqu'un de très charmant qu'on appréciait beaucoup. Surtout pour sa franchise.

Il mit rapidement à terre son adversaire puis souffla longuement, essoufflé.

C'est pas grave, dit-il au garçon qui se redressait avec difficulté. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois…

Il s'essuya le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur puis se tourna vers Stéphanie.

Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ?

Stéphanie éclata de rire et recula de plusieurs pas.

Non, non, ça va, dit-elle.

Stéphanie était de petite taille, très petite par rapport à Stan qui était lui-même très grand. Elle était nouvelle dans l'établissement mais s'était fait de nombreux amis dont Stan. Au début, celui-ci s'était demandé comment une fille comme elle avait pu être admise à The Unicorne. Car elle était une vraie surexcitée, pleine d'énergie mais sa bonne humeur et son innocence paraissaient quelque fois un peu déplacées pour une école militaire aussi célèbre. Pourtant, c'étaient ses aptitudes qui lui servaient beaucoup quand elle était en difficulté lors des entraînements. Son tempérament ne cessait de surprendre tout le monde. Elle avait beau être vive et turbulente, elle n'était pas indisciplinée pour autant et obéissait aux ordres sans exprimer de désapprobations. Très tôt, elle se hissait à la hauteur se Stan et ne repoussait aucun défit. Beaucoup de personne aimait sa présence.

Stan lui sourit amicalement alors qu'elle détaillait la pièce en chantonnant. Le garçon qu'il avait mit à terre s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court.

Je t'avais dit que je suis pas fort au corps à corps, dit-il, reprenant son souffle. Mais il faut toujours que tu n'écoutes pas quand on te parle !

Stéphanie applaudit des mains en s'approchant de lui.

Oh, tu n'as pas mal ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?

Ce n'est qu'un bleu !

Woa, j'avais jamais vu à quel point tu étais musclé ! Tu dois faire beaucoup d'exercice, non ?

Stan éclata de rire tandis que Ryley détournait le regard en s'empourprant légèrement, embarrassé. Stéphanie ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire car elle examinait de nouveau la pièce en chantant. Ryley la fixa, un sourire enjôleur lui donnant l'air d'un grand séducteur.

Stéphanie ? Tu n'aurais pas une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Ca te va très bien, tu sais ? Tu es très belle !

Tu trouves ? Quel soulagement ! Je me disais que j'allais peut-être paraître ridicule ! Finalement non ! C'est très bien !

Ryley fronça les sourcils puis regarda Stan. Elle ne l'avait même remercié pour le compliment ! C'était un comble ! D'habitude, toutes les filles lui disaient « merci ». Mais non, Stéphanie ne semblait pas connaître ce mot ! Ryley était le plus charmeur de sa petite bande. C'était quelqu'un qui savait parler aux femmes et qui cherchaient leur compagnie. Il était un excellent tireur aux armes à feu, peu de gens le devançait et il en était extrêmement fier. C'était l'un des plus qualifiés même s'il était trop indépendant pour être un bon Aurors. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'obéir aux ordres mais avec une certaine mauvaise volonté. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on mette de l'autorité sur lui, il était plutôt quelqu'un de libre et enthousiaste. Mais il était beaucoup plus raisonnable qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Il faudrait aller chercher Briyan, dit-il soudainement. Il doit-être dans le salle d'entraînement des armes tranchantes.

Ouais…fit Stan dans un bâillement.

Ils sortirent de la salle suivit de Stéphanie qui chantonnait toujours et saluait tout le monde qui passait par le même couloir qu'eux. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle où une dizaine de personne s'entraînait, épée en main. Ils repérèrent facilement Briyan grâce à son agilité et à sa souplesse. Il était le dernier membre de la bande et eux quatre, ils formaient l'équipe la plus redoutable. Il était un expert au maniement des armes tranchantes. En vérité, il était fort en tout car sa détermination était sans pareille. Lorsqu'il remarqua ses amis, il fit signe à son adversaire d'arrêter et s'avança vers eux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et soupira. Briyan était de loin l'étudiant le plus prometteur qui n'avait jamais étudié sur les bancs de The Unicorne. Le collège mettait d'ailleurs de hautes espérances en cet étudiant réservé mais scrupuleux. Il était très rarement devancé de son rival et ennemi, Clide. Bien plus stable et honnête que lui, Briyan n'avait pas recours à des méthodes déloyale pour atteindre ses objectifs. C'était quelqu'un de très apprécié et de respecté dans le collège. Il était même un exemple pour tous. Mais le plus souvent, il ne se rendait pas compte des compliments qu'on lui attribuait.

Oh ! s'exclama Stéphanie en regardant Briyan. Tu dois être fatigué, non ?

Heu…non, ça va, répondit-il.

Ah ! Vous voilà, vous quatre !

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à la sous directrice, habillée d'un tailleur noir, l'air très sévère. Elle portait des lunettes noires, carrés et ses cheveux, d'un blond pur, étaient ramenés en un chignon assez lâche. Même si elle n'était pas plus âgé qu'eux, elle savait avoir de l'autorité sur les élèves. Mais elle avait un fond très gentil.

Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? Votre départ pour l'Angleterre et pour dans quelques minutes ! Vos armes ? vous les avez ?

Oui.

Ils montrèrent leur ceinture surchargée avec des couteau, une épée, au minimum deux armes à feu et leur baguette magique. Stéphanie avait en plus de tout ça, un long fouet qui était son arme préféré.

Très bien, dit la sous-directrice. Vous pouvez sortir, votre transport est déjà là.

Excusez-moi, fit Briyan. Nous sommes censés être cinq. Nous ne sommes que quatre.

Le cinquième est déjà dehors. Filez !

Les quatre futurs Aurors sortirent rapidement du collège, acclamés par des élèves déchaînés qui les regardaient partir. Dehors il y avait un petit avion rouge sang qui devait sûrement pouvoir comporter seulement une petite dizaine de place. Devant l'avion se tenait un garçon, le regard noir, les poings serrés. Briyan poussa un soupir de résolution. Ca ne pouvait être que lui le cinquième, évidemment. Clide, le garçon le plus malveillant du collège allait participer au voyage ! Le plus méchant, le plus sadique et l'un des plus forts…son rival, son ennemi ! Il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il aperçu l'équipe qui faisait tant parler d'elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ashley soupira tristement, le nez dans son assiette.

Si ça se trouve, c'est un rêve qu'il a fait juste comme ça, dit Toya, tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Mon frère ne fait jamais de rêve _juste comme ça_. Ils se réalisent toujours !

Mais c'est étrange ! Il n'y a que Voldemort qui fait apparaître cette marque. Ou les mangemorts en cas exceptionnel…C'est pas normal !

Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout !

Il y eut un silence brutal suivit de quelques chuchotements étonnés. Quand Ashley tourna le regards vers les portes de la Grande Salle, elle vit Dumbledor accompagné de cinq garçons, tous l'air important. Dumbledor les emmena à la table des professeurs où ils prirent rapidement place.

C'est qui ? demanda Ashley à Toya.

Je crois que ce sont les fameux futurs Aurors dont ma mère me parlait.

Ashley eut l'air surpris.

Des futurs Aurors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

Je pense que c'est pour leur entraînement. Ma mère m'expliquait que les Aurors avaient des « missions » pour leur entraînement. Ils doivent sûrement faire quelque chose pour Poudlard, résoudre un problème astucieusement…Car en fait, ça ne sont pas leur technique qui compte le plus, mais leur aptitude face à des situations diverses. Surtout au combat.

Au combat ?

Oui, je supposes qu'il y aura un tournoi pour les évaluer.

Un tournoi ? Tu crois que je pourrais y participer ? J'aimerais bien donner une raclée à l'un d'eux !

Toya fronça les sourcils.

Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que…

Oui, mais disons que si je garde ma forme humaine, personne ne se doutera de rien !

Sans doute. Mais je te rappelle que tes sens sont très développés !

Oui. Mais si je fais semblant d'être…_normale._

Si tu fais ça, tu ne sauras pas te battre.

Ashley soupira longuement.

Eh bien tant pis, j'utiliserai mes sens pour prévoir leur attaque afin de les esquiver et d'attaquer à mon tour. C'est très bien comme ça ! Et puis le fait de courir vite n'a rien à voir avec mes sens développés.

Toya roula des yeux avant d'éclater de rire en pointant du doigt quelqu'un qui se situait derrière Ashley. Celle-ci se retourna pour Voir Triver, au comble de la colère, les cheveux de toutes les couleurs. A son tour, Ashley éclata de rire.

Décidément, il ne s'habituera jamais à nos farces ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Triver se levait et se dirigeait vers elle, le regard meurtrier.

Ca me gonfle ! s'écria-t-il en les pointant du doigt. J'en ai marre de vos blagues stupides ! Evidemment, ça vous fait bien rire, hein ? Je vous aurai, un jour ! Vous allez voir !

Mais oui, on y croit, répondit Ashley dans son fou rire. Cette couleur te vas très bien, tu sais !

ARRÊTE ! TU M'ENERVES !

Oui, je sais. C'est très bien !

Il y a un problème ?

L'un des nouveaux arrivants venaient d'arriver, le regard dur et plein de reproche. Pourtant, son regard s'adouci lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ashley.

Aucun, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire angélique. Du moins, ça ne vous intéressera pas. Au revoir !

Dumbledor se leva alors et s'adressa au garçon.

Laissez, Clide. Ce sont des incidents qui se produisent quotidiennement. Ce sont certainement les élèves les plus créatifs que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

Au revoir, répéta Ashley, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Il perdit son sourire et le remplaça par une grimace qui semblait exprimer le dégoût. Une fois qu'il fut quelques mètres plus loin, Toya se tourna vers elle, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ?

Je sais pas, répondit Ashley en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…je sens qu'il est…qu'il a un fond méchant…

Ah ouais, fit Triver, l'air dans une intense concentration. Les animaux aussi ressentent ce genre de chose chez les humains. Remarque, tu le Griff…

Chut ! s'exclama Ashley, s'empourprant. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde soit au courant, ou quoi ?

Non. Mais personne ne nous regarde.

A suivre… 

_**Voilà, je termine ce chapitre comme ça. Il faut pas non plus qu'il y ait trop de détail dès le début, sinon il n' y aurait pratiquement plus d'histoire. Je vous laisse réfléchir la-dessus et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre II. Je sais plus s'il est plus long ou plus court…Bref, à bientôt !**_


	2. Le Conseil

_**Salut ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plut ! Honnêtement, j'appréhendais vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Enfin, je suis tout simplement soulagé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**_

_**CHAPITRE II : Le Conseil.**_

Le silence nocturne était très pesant, cette nuit-là. Il y régnait une atmosphère très dure à supporter, quasiment insupportable. La brise chaude qui traversait le feuillage des arbres épais était la seule chose agréable. Aucun animal ne faisait de bruit, fixant Ashley qui venait de leur raconter quelque chose de très particulier. C'était tout simplement choquant et incroyable. Cela paraissait même surréaliste…

Ashley souffla un bon coup, scrutant chacun des membres du grand Conseil. Ils étaient tous autour d'un petit feu, s'échangeant des regards inquiets, presque apeurés. Dans ce Conseil il y avait Elfléa, une jeune elfe dont son peuple venait d'arriver dans la forêt il y avait de cela trois ans. Elle était très grande par rapport à Ashley et sa beauté était imbattable. Il y avait ce cher centaure, toujours grincheux avec sa tribu qui s'était réconciliée avec les humains. Venait ensuite ce fabuleux Aigle Royal géant, dont Ashley l'avait baptisé Wise. Il était d'une sagesse incomparable. Il y avait également son ami le Dragon, la grande terreur de la forêt. Bien qu'étonnant, il parlait la langue des humains…Arrivait ensuite la plus confiante des membres du Conseil : Neige, la fidèle louve d'Ashley qui était d'une loyauté sans pareil. Moonlight, un vampire très charmant, était celui qui proposait des idées toutes égocentriques les unes des autres mais heureusement qu'il était là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il demeura silencieux. Le conseil comportait d'autres membres dont une licorne, un cerf et quelques lutins des bois très farceur !

Alors ? demanda Ashley, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est très inquiétant, Ashley, répondit Elfléa, caressant son arc. Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut arriver.

Moi non plus, avoua Moonlight, haussant les sourcils. Je suis à court d'idée.

Ashley soupira. Elle était sûre qu'ils allaient répondre ça. Parfois, c'était bien d'être la chef d'un groupe de tribu rebelle mais dans des moments comme celui-là, elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus être leur chef.

Le mieux, reprit Elfléa, c'est d'effectuer des recherches. Wise, représentant des oiseaux, pourrait envoyer ces derniers en éclaireurs pour avoir plus d'information.

C'est une solution, approuva Ashley, songeuse.

Et toi, dit Moonlight à l'adresse d'Ashley, tu pourrais voir à Poudlard s'il n'y a pas de gens suspect.

Oui, fit Ashley.

Moi, dit Elfléa, je ferais quelques recherches avec mon peuple et les centaures.

Le centaure, installé à côté d'elle, émit un grognement.

Peux-tu nous raconter ton rêve une deuxième fois ? demanda-t-il de sa voix particulièrement rauque.

Steven, qui était assis près du feu et se réchauffait les mains, leva le regard vers le centaure et hocha la tête.

C'était en plein nuit, raconta-t-il alors, deux garçons se battaient férocement avec leur armes…L'un d'entre eux semblait très méchant mais l'autre…je sais pas, ça avait l'air d'être une personne très euh…timide. Mais il se battait vraiment bien ! C'était incroyable !

Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'endroit où le combat avait eu lieu ? demanda l'elfe, très concentrée.

Non, répondit Steven dans un froncement de sourcil. Je sais juste que c'était dehors…

Avec quoi se battaient-ils ? demanda Moonlight.

Euh…un peu de tout…ils étaient très armés ! Ils avaient presque toutes les armes !

Il y eut de nouveau un silence durant lequel les membres du Conseil fixait intensément le petit garçon. Celui-ci souriait gaiement à tout le monde, content qu'on lui porte tant d'importance.

En tout cas, intervint Ashley, rompant le silence, il faut faire en sorte que ce rêve ne se réalise pas !

Oui, approuvèrent les membres du Conseil en même temps.

Cette réponse faite, Ashley leur échangea un sourire. Puis, soudainement, elle entendit au loin des voix d'hommes.

Vite ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée. Il y a du monde. Partez !

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait à disparaître dans la forêt, Ashley sortit sa baguette magique, éteignit le feu et attrapa son frère, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un homme de grande taille, assez fort pour réussir à la maintenir en place. Elle l'entendit murmurer « lumos », éclairant le visage de l'inconnu.

C'était cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans la Grande Salle, celui qui s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait un sourire méchant et Ashley fut profondément en colère.

Veuillez me lâcher, ordonna-t-elle calmement.

Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, ignorant complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je devrais vous emmener au bureau du directeur…pour votre propre bien.

Faites ! s'exclama Ashley, éclatant de rire.

Ashley ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. En fait, c'était Dumbledor lui-même qui lui avait suggéré de créer un conseil pour prendre des décisions sages et efficaces.

Pour votre information perso, répliqua Ashley, essayant de se sortir de son étreinte, je me…promenais avec mon frère !

En pleine nuit ?

La nuit nous réserve plein de chose ! Lâchez moi ou je peux vous assurer que je vais vous faire mal.

Ce fut cet abruti qui éclata de rire cette-fois-ci. Ashley soupira longuement. Pourquoi personne ne la croyait quand elle disait ça ? Même Triver qui était son meilleurs ami se fichait d'elle de la même manière.

Allez-y, je serai curieux de voir ça.

OK.

Instinctivement, le garçon resserra son étreinte sur elle. Ashley, d'une force inimaginable, bascula en avant, le projetant en avant. Il était à plat ventre sur le sol, Ashley posant un pied sur son dos pour éviter qu'il ne bouge.

Trop facile, dit-elle triomphalement. C'est vous qui allez me suivre pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledor. Vous lui expliquerez ce qu'est cet accoutrement.

_Pour votre information perso_, répliqua Clide, je suis en plein entraînement nocturne avec les autres.

Ashley fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu plusieurs voix. Elle vit alors avec stupeur à quel point Clide était armé ! Il avait un nombre in considérable d'armes sur lui. Baguette magique, arme à feu, arme tranchante…Elle n'avait vraiment pas été prudente !

Clide ?

Un autre garçon venait d'arriver suivit d'une jeune fille de petite taille. Il avait des cheveux blonds, un habit militaire, et son air supérieur aux autre montra à Ashley qu'il devait être le caïd de la bande. En revanche, la fille qui se trouvait derrière paraissait de nature joyeuse. Elle tenait dans ses mains agiles un long fouet impressionnant. Ses cheveux châtains foncés coupés au niveau des épaules la rendait un peu gamine. Elle fit un signe amicale à Ashley puis tourna les yeux vers Clide qui était toujours allongé sur le sol.

Oh, Clide ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Tu es tombé ?

La ferme, grommela celui-ci. Espèce de Sang de Bourbe, toi et ton fouet ridicule !

Stéphanie parut profondément blessée car Ashley, malgré les quelques mètres qu'il y avait entres elles, pouvait voir que ses yeux se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes. Décidément, ce Clide était vraiment quelqu'un d'immonde !

Stan, gémit Stéphanie au deuxième garçon qui avançait d'un pas menaçant.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il, alors que Clide se relevait fièrement.

Clide brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur Stan, qui continuait d'avancer. Ashley prit son frère dans ses bras et lui couvrit les yeux, malgré ses protestations. Stan serrait fortement ses poings, le regard menaçant.

Je viens de dire la vérité, répondit Clide avec un sourire mauvais.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Stan se jeta sur lui, lui donnant tous les coups de poings qu'il put. Stéphanie essayait vainement de les arrêter mais cela ne servait à rien. Puis, brusquement, un jet de lumière rouge propulsa Stan en arrière. Avec un rire méchant, Clide avança, pointant sa baguette sur Stan qui venait d'heurter un arbre, son nez saignant abondamment.

Il y a longtemps que je voulais me venger de ton copain, Briyan. Je vais commencer par toi.

Pourquoi tu veux te venger de lui ? Il t'a rien fait ! protesta Stéphanie, se dressant courageusement devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Pauvre idiote ! s'exclama Clide. Il m'a volé ma gloire ! C'est moi que tout le monde devrait acclamer ! C'est moi que tout le monde devrait adorer !

Pauvre fou ! s'exclama Stéphanie, la voix tremblante par la peur. Tu es bien trop fourbe pour ça ! Tu es malhonnête, méchant et…Stupide !

Il leva la main avec l'intention de la frapper mais, à temps, elle enroula violemment son fouet autour de son poignet. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas à court d'armes. Il attrapa un couteau et coupa son fouet. Stéphanie éclata en sanglot, sachant se qui allait lui arriver. Il la frappa violemment, la faisant tomber en arrière. Stan l'attrapa à temps. Il avait fait un grand effort pour se relever et se précipiter sur Stéphanie. Elle avait la joue en sang tant il l'avait frappé avec force.

Ashley plaqua son frère contre elle tandis que Clide la regardait avec une lueur de rage. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stéphanie qui pleurait contre l'épaule de Stan.

Finalement, il y en aura deux pour le prix d'un.

Ashley ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face à ce fou ! Il allait vraiment les tuer ?

Clide. Tu ne bouges plus.

C'était une voix d'un troisième garçon. Clide se retourna et fit face à un garçon d'une silhouette imposante, puissante et musclée. Il avait les bras chargés d'armes, le regard incroyablement calme. Clide semblait un peu inquiet mais ne le montra pas.

Ah ! fit-il. Briyan !

Il fit un sourire innocent avant d'attraper brusquement une arme à feu. Briyan, toujours aussi calme, brandit sa hache et la lança sur Clide. La hache vint heurter l'arme à feu de Clide qui tomba à terre. Stan l'attrapa rapidement, tenant toujours Stéphanie.

On se reverra, marmonna Clide.

Il disparut rapidement dans la pénombre et ce fut au tour de Ryley d'arriver, incrédule.

Tout va bien, ici ? Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais dites moi que j'ai tort !

Il tourna le regard vers Stéphanie dont la joue était ensanglantée. Puis Stan qui avait beaucoup de mal à se maintenir debout. Il se précipita sur la jeune fille qui pleurait doucement, la joue endolorie.

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Il prit Stéphanie dans ses bras, la réconfortant, lui caressant le dos.

Ne t'en fait pas, Tiff, tu es plus forte que lui, hein ? murmura-t-il. Je le sais…

Cette simple parole sembla la calmer un peu. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule et réprima quelques sanglots.

Vous n'avez rien ? demanda alors Stan à l'adresse d'Ashley.

Heu…non, non, tout va bien. Ca va Steven ?

Oui. Mais c'était qui le garçon, hein Ashley ? Pourquoi il est méchant ?

Il faudra que tu sois prudent, Briyan, dit Stan. J'ai l'impression que Clide est décidé à te pourrir la vie ! Si on était pas en pleine nuit, je lui aurait fait très mal ! Je _déteste_ la nuit.

Il a peur du noir, songea Ashley avec un sentiment de compassion. Elle-même avait eu peur du noir, autrefois. De la nuit, plus précisément. Depuis que ses parents avaient été assassinés par Voldemort.

Briyan, tu m'écoutes ?

Non, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder Ashley. Il était fasciné par elle. Il la détaillait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Son corps élancé, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus étincelants, son regard très expressif…Elle était très belle. Incroyablement belle…C'était surtout ses yeux qu'il regardait le plus. Ils étaient d'un bleu saphir, comme la profondeur d'un océan, comme le ciel en pleine nuit…Magnifiques. Ses cheveux ressemblaient tout simplement à des files d'or descendant jusqu'à ses haches. Son petit short en gin laissait voir de belles jambes galbées et magnifiquement fuselées…Son débardeur noir dévoilait un peu sa poitrine ronde et bien soulevée.

Briyan ?

Q…Quoi ?

Laisse tomber, marmonna Stan.

Heu…Bon, moi j'y vais, dit alors Ashley. Tu viens Steven ?

Comment elle s'appelle ? murmura Briyan à Stan.

Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda alors Stan.

Ashley, répondit celle-ci. Bien, hum…je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie. Au revoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Toya, le lendemain. Alors d'après toi, ce serait lui dont ton frère a rêvé ?

Je ne suis pas sûre, avoua Ashley. Mais Steven disait que l'un d'entre eux était méchant. Clide est tout ce qu'il y a de plus méchant ! Je peux te l'assurer ! Il a faillit tous nous tuer, cette nuit !

C'est bizarre, commenta Triver.

Oui, approuva Toya. Dumbledor n'est pas fou, si c'était lui, il le saurait. Il n'aurait pas laissé Clide entrer à Poudlard ! C'est tout de même un futur Auror, donc contre les mangemorts et tout ce qui va avec !

Oui, tu as probablement raison. Il doit être tout simplement jaloux de…comment il s'appelle ? Briyan, je crois…Il est totalement l'opposé de Clide. Il est assez…réservé je pense.

Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Triver.

Je l'ai senti, répondit Ashley. C'est quelqu'un de renfermé.

Tu as l'air de bien le connaître !

Non…Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont arrivé que hier !

Triver préféra ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de regarder les autres élèves manger tranquillement leur déjeuner.

Au fait, reprit Ashley, impassible. Tu ne vas pas avec Olivia ?

Non.

Pourquoi, elle en marre de ta compagnie ? Remarque…

Tais-toi ! s'exclama Triver en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu m'énerves.

Je sais…mais c' est pas grave. Je suis pas faite pour te plaire, tu sais.

Triver ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette réflexion lui avait fait de la peine.

Tant mieux.

Un hibou grand duc vint se poser sur la table, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Ashley prit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture longue et italique d'Elfléa. Le Conseil la convoquait cette nuit pour quelques informations. Elle fit un clin d'œil au hibou qui prit son envole.

Qui t'a écrit ? demanda brusquement Triver.

Quelqu'un, répondit Ashley. Ca ne te regarde pas.

C'est encore…Briyan et tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens m'embêter avec lui ? s'exclama Ashley. Je ne le connais même pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Oh et puis zut !

Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Toya le fixa longuement.

Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu lui poses des questions…stupides ? Elle ne connais pas ce garçon…

Ca, c'est ce qu'elle prétend ! Moi je dis qu'elle le connaît !

Toya soupira profondément avant de prendre ses affaires et de rejoindre Ashley dans les cachots pour leur cours de potion avec Ange. Cette dernière était occupée à préparer tranquillement son cours.

Salut, les filles, dit-elle lorsque les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce.

Malgré le sourire qu'elle leur adressa, il y avait quelque chose de triste dans son regard.

Tout va bien ? demanda Ashley en l'approchant.

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi venez-vous si tôt ?

Pour échapper à Triver, répondit Toya en s'asseyant à sa place habituel. Il est…euh…jaloux.

Ashley lui lança un regard noir.

Il est désagréable, rectifia Ashley. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Rien…

Tu sais que rien ne m'échappe, tu ne peux pas me dire _qu'il n'y a rien_.

Ange poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard triste mais à la fois reconnaissant.

Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes, répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. C'est beaucoup trop…complexe, même pour moi…

« Même si ça te concerne un peu, songea Ange avec tristesse. Beaucoup même… »

Je suppose que ça passera, hein ? dit Ashley en posant amicalement une main sur son épaule. Tout se passera bien, quoi que cela puisse être.

Ange lui sourit, rassuré malgré son ignorance. La cloche retentit et Ashley prit place à côté de Toya. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard arrivèrent bientôt dans un grand brouhaha dans la classe. Triver s'installa à côté d'Ashley mais l'ignora totalement. Ashley fit de même, elle l'ignora et se tourna vers Toya.

Je crois que c'est grave ce qu'Ange a.

Je pense aussi, lui répondit Toya, le regard inquiet. Tu…tu crois qu'elle a vu l'avenir ?

C'est ce que je me demandais, murmura la jeune fille. Elle peux voir le futur, n'importe quand…Peut-être a-t-elle touché quelque chose, regardé quelqu'un…

De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Triver.

De rien, dit aussitôt Ashley en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Silence ! s'exclama Ange avec autorité. Sortez vos cahiers et notez les ingrédients ! Cette semaine, nous allons nous exercer à fabriquer une potion appelé le Tue-loup.

Ashley sortit son cahier de note et commença à écrire les ingrédients à l'aide de sa longue plume noire. Toya regarda la plume avec un air incrédule.

Ca ne serait pas une plume du…de _tu vois qui._

Si, affirma Ashley avec un grand sourire. La dernière fois que je me suis transformée, il a perdu cette plume…au lieu de la laisser par-terre, je l'ai pris pour écrire.

Ah. Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu y laisses des plumes.

Non, je sais. En fait, il a toujours laissé une ou deux plumes après chaque transformation. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, expliqua-t-elle, les plumes du…de _tu vois qui_ repousses en quelques minutes. Tu sais, une fois, une plume _blanche_ est tombée. C'est bizarre parce que son plumage est noire.

Il vieillit, répondit Triver en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr que non, lui lança Ashley. _Tu vois qui_ a plus de 1OOO ans mais moi, j'ai seulement 15 ans. Donc, le…_Tu vois qui_ utilise ma jeunesse pour rester jeune. Il ne peut pas vieillir.

Ah ouais ? fit Triver. Qui t'a dit ça ? Ginny ?

Non, c'est Dumbledor.

Toya éclata de rire tandis que Triver se renfrognait.

Pour en revenir à la plume blanche, poursuivit Ashley, je pense que _vous voyez qui_ a une unique plume blanche ! Mais…je ne sais pas du tout où elle se situe dans son corps.

Elle rougit violemment à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça ! dit-elle aussitôt alors que Triver la regardait de travers.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Triver lui souriait étrangement.

Dis-moi, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait de cette plume ?

Rien, répondit Ashley. Elle s'est envolée…Mais c'était une plume magnifique. Plus grande que celle que je tiens. Je sais pas si l'unique plume blanche a repoussé. Mais c'est sans importance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous affoler, dit Draco en se plaçant devant ses élèves. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Vous allez assister à un combat entre futurs Aurors et diverses créatures. Certaines d'entre elles sont assez…terrifiante. Mais ce sont des personnes bien formées et entraînées qui vont les affronter donc vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre.

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards, murmurant tous en même temps. Ashley échangea un sourire avec Toya.

Mon but, poursuivit Draco, est de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'y a pas que la magie. La magie ne résolu pas tous les problèmes. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à ces cinq personnes pour vous montrer diverses techniques pour combattre avec différentes armes.

Ashley regarda les stagiaires aussi serin qu'un chat endormi près du feu. Stéphanie lui fit un signe de la main puis lui sourit amicalement. Sa joue était barrée d'un pansement et Ashley devinait qu'elle devait avoir encore mal.

Aujourd'hui, ces personnes, reprit Draco, vont affrontés un Troll. Le but n'est pas de le tuer, mais de le mettre à terre. Le tuer mettrait beaucoup trop de temps et nous n'avons qu'une heure devant nous…Pour cela, nous allons nous rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

Draco ouvrit la porte de la classe de DCFM et fit sortir les élèves, suivit des stagiaires. Le ciel était ensoleillé, idéal pour combattre un Troll. Les élèves étaient tous surexcités et jetaient des coups d'œil au cinq futurs Aurors. Ils ne semblaient pas appréhender leur affrontement avec une créature aussi imposante qu'un Troll. Stan s'étirait longuement comme un chat, Ryley marchait les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, Briyan regardait Ashley avec un sourire rêveur, Clide restait à l'écart des autres, le regard mauvais et Stéphanie…elle sautillait sur place, impatiente de combattre le Troll.

Et je lui donnerai un coup de fouet dont il se souviendra toute sa vie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Ensuite je le mettrai à terre comme ça !

Elle imita un mouvement avec les bras, comme si elle tenait entre les mains quelque chose d'invisible.

Il trébuchera et tombera facilement ! Après, j'aurai fini et j'aurai un 2O/2O !

Mais oui, Tiff, on est tous avec toi ! dit Stan en s'étirant de nouveau. Moi je compte lui donner un bon coup de poing.

Stéphanie le regarda avec étonnement.

Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que les Trolls étaient très grand ! Je dois les confondre avec autre chose, alors !

Non, ils sont très gros, affirma Stan. Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le mettre à terre sans le tuer…Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'épargner mes adversaires. Toi, tu as de la chance avec ton fouet, c'est assez facile.

Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Stéphanie, indignée. Le fouet est tout un art, tu sais ! Il faut savoir le manipuler avec précision ! On peux se faire mal sois-même avec un fouet ! C'est très dur !

Oui, oui, répondit Stan avec un geste plein de désinvolture.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le terrain de Quidditch, baigné de rayons du soleil. Draco regroupa les élèves alors qu'au milieu du terrain un énorme Troll rodait, tenant fermement sa massue qui traînait au sol. Il poussait des grognements furieux et lorsqu'il aperçut le groupe d'élèves, il s'immobilisa et les fixa furieusement.

Bien, dit Draco à l'ensemble des élèves. Quelques règles de sécurités : restez groupé et ne provoquez jamais le Troll, comprit ?

Les stagiaires se regroupèrent devant Draco, toujours aussi calme. Ashley s'approcha de son père.

Mais si il a l'inspiration de se jeter sur nous ? lui demanda-t-elle discrètement avec un sourire complice.

Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit-il. Je saurai vers qui me tourner en cas de problème.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis Draco se tourna vers les cinq stagiaires.

Qui veux commencer ?

Moi ! Moi ! s'exclama aussitôt Stéphanie. S'il vous plaît ! Moi !

Très bien, c'est parti.

Chouette !

Elle s'avança de quelques mètres, fixant le Troll qui la scrutait du regard. Il émit un grognement menaçant et souleva sa massue.

Allez, Tiff ! On est tous avec toi ! lui cria Ryley.

Celle-ci lui répondit :

Oh mais tout va très bien ! Je maîtrise à fond !

Ryley poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Briyan.

Elle ne sais vraiment pas dire « merci », cette fille !

Ashley eut un petit rire, attirant l'attention de Briyan.

Elle a l'air très motivée, commenta-t-elle.

Oui, approuva Stan. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est très forte. Elle est redoutable avec le fouet.

Oh, fit Ashley, interressée.

Son seul problème, poursuivit-il, c'est qu'elle ne semble jamais réaliser l'importance d'une situation. Ca peut lui jouer des tours…

Ashley fixa Stéphanie qui brandissait son long fouet, l'air surexcité. Elle s'amusa à claquer son fouet contre le sol dans le but de provoquer le Troll. Celui-ci émit un grognement furieux avant d'avancer lentement vers elle, écrasant sa massue contre le sol.

Je pense que c'est plutôt un point fort, dit Ashley les yeux braqués sur Stéphanie. Le fait qu'elle ne réalise pas l'importance d'une situation montre qu'elle a confiance en elle. C'est une chose importante d'avoir confiance en sois.

Stan la regarda, impressionné.

Oui, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça.

Stéphanie avança de quelques pas, claquant son fouet contre le sol. Le Troll sursautait à chaque claquements ce qui faisait rire Stéphanie. Le Troll émit un puissant grognement avant de courir vers elle. Stéphanie s'immobilisa, agitant son fouet, l'air menaçant. Au dernier moment, elle s'écarta et lança son fouet qui s'enroula autour du cou du Troll. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et lâcha sa massue pour essayer d'enlever le fouet. Elle tira avec force sur son arme, reculant le plus possible. Mais sa force n'était rien comparée à celle du Troll. La créature parvint enfin à enlever le fouet et se tourna vers le jeune fille, furieux.

Allez, Tiff ! Courage ! l'encouragea Ryley.

Oui, oui, je maîtrise à fond ! lui répondit-elle.

Alors ça c'est pas croyable, marmonna-t-il.

Le Troll chargea de nouveau. Il courut vers elle mais Stéphanie s'écarta au dernier moment et lança encore une fois son fouet sur le Troll. Le fouet s'enroula cette fois-ci autour de sa cheville et d'un geste brusque, elle tira de toutes ses forces. Le Troll perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Stéphanie poussa un cri triomphant et rejoignit les autres.

Vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi !

Tu t'es bien débrouillée, commenta Stan. Mais je fais mieux.

C'est encore à voir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as vu ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Ashley.

Oui, c'était impressionnant, répondit Ashley en lui souriant.

Briyan s'émerveilla en la voyant sourire. Il aimerait beaucoup avoir le courage de Stan et le charme de Ryley pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais il n'était qu'un étudiant timide et réservé…

Parfait, dit Draco en prenant des notes sur un cahier. Qui d'autre ?

Moi.

Stan approcha Draco, lui indiqua son nom et son prénom puis avança de quelques pas dans le terrain de Quidditch. Le Troll se relevait péniblement, grognant inlassablement. Il ne bougea plus lorsqu'il fit face à son deuxième adversaire. Guettant le moindre de ses mouvements, Stan ajusta ses gans correctement puis s'étira une dernière fois. Il bascula sa tête de gauche à droite, la faisant craquée puis fit craquer ses doigts.

Bien, murmura Stan, allons-y.

C'est…angoissant, murmura Ashley à Stéphanie.

Contrairement avec Stéphanie, il régnait un silence total alors que Stan avançait très lentement en direction du Troll. Chacun retenait son souffle, les yeux braqués sur le monstre et le futur Auror.

Ah bon ? lui fit Stéphanie. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il perde. Il est fort, tu sais. Mais…il manque de concentration. Il…il improvise toujours….

Ah ?

Et puis il se met très rapidement en colère…Il fonce sans réfléchir donc il ne connaît pas les conséquences de ses actes. Remarque, il s'en fou un peu…Mais l'avoir dans notre équipe est essentiel. Il a toujours de bonnes idées pour de nouvelles stratégies au combat. Il est très fort…

Stan arriva à quelques mètres du Troll, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Il glissa lentement sa main vers sa ceinture et effleura ses armes du bout des doigts. Stéphanie avait raison. Il aurait dû réfléchir à quelle arme utiliser contre ce Troll. Mais les gens qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il ne réfléchirait sûrement pas ! Il avait choisi de combattre à main nu mais contre une créature de cette taille se révélait presque impossible…Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une arme à feu…Mais il se souvint qu'il ne devait pas le tuer. Ensuite, il pensa à ses armes tranchantes mais Briyan allait sûrement utiliser les mêmes. Alors sa main vota pour son arc.

Toujours avec son sourire innocent, il retira son arc de sa ceinture et s'empara de ses flèches. Le Troll brandit sa massue puis grogna de colère.

Moi aussi j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée, marmonna-t-il.

Tu vois, murmura Stéphanie à Ashley. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'utiliser l'arc.

Il pointa son arc sur le Troll dont la flèche étirait la corde. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait viser ? Il fallait seulement que le Troll tombe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le tuer ? Ca serait beaucoup plus simple ! Il baissa son arc au niveau du genoux, avec un peu de chance, il tombera à terre sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise. Son sourire s'élargit et, au moment où il allait lâcher sa flèche, le Troll lui envoya un gros coup de pied, le projetant violemment à terre.

Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations étouffés.

Il…il doit avoir mal ! s'exclama Ashley.

Non, il ne crains rien…

C'était Briyan qui venait de lui parler. Celui-ci s'empourpra légèrement lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Il se relèvera. Il est plus blessé au niveau de l'orgueil, il ne tardera pas à se venger méchamment.

Il lui fit un timide sourire avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait qu'il rougissait de plus en plus. Il serra les poings et se concentra sur autre chose. Au moins, il avait réussi à lui sourire.

Stan se releva, marmonnant des injures très provocantes à l'adresse du Troll. Il avait horreur qu'on le mette à terre. Il avait horreur quand c'était en publique. Et il avait horreur que l'adversaire ne subisse rien.

Saloperie, tu vas me le payer cher !

Il se rua sur le Troll dans un rugissement qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ashley ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Stan venait de se métamorphoser en un tigre ! Il courait à toute vitesse sur le Troll et avec une souplesse que seul les félins avaient, il sauta en avant, faisant basculer le Troll en arrière. Stan reprit sa forme humaine et regarda le Troll étalé sous lui.

Alors ? c'est qui le chef ?

Il rejoignit les autres qui l'acclamaient joyeusement. Les élèves applaudirent Stan tandis que celui-ci se tournait vers Briyan.

Tu y vas ?

Heu…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ashley puis hocha le tête.

Oui.

Qui est le prochain ?

Moi.

A son tour, Briyan avança. Il enleva sa veste noire et la jeta a terre. Ashley ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment à ce geste. Briyan avait à présent une chemise blanche qui s'étirait à chacun de ses mouvements, montrant des muscles incroyables.

Il se met toujours à l'aise avant un combat, chuchota Stan à Ashley. Il est très précis et concentré…

Briyan poussa un long soupir puis avança lentement vers le Troll. Celui-ci était dans une colère noire, indescriptible. Toujours très calme, Briyan avançait toujours, les mains pendantes le long du corps, pas encore armées. A présent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autres. Le Troll le regardait d'un air mauvais et semblait pouvoir attaquer à tout moment. Mais Briyan ne bronchait pas. Il détaillait longuement son adversaire en restant parfaitement immobile. Il regardait le Troll sans ciller, respirant très lentement, maîtrisant chaque battement de son cœur.

Je comprends pas comment il fait, marmonna Stan. Il arrive à faire comprendre à son adversaire qu'il est fort…

Le Troll écrasa rageusement sa massue contre le sol et Briyan fronça les sourcils. Très lentement, il vint s'agenouiller sur l'herbe, fixant toujours le Troll. Briyan entendit des murmures étonnés derrière lui mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne se soumettait pas au Troll, contrairement à ce que devaient croire certains élèves. Soudain, d'un geste vif, il brandit deux sabres, un dans chaque mains. Le Troll poussa un grognement assourdissant avant d'écraser encore une fois sa massue contre le sol. Briyan ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il resta à genoux sur le sol, ses mains tenant fermement ses deux sabres.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Troll se rua sur lui, levant sa massue prêt à le frappé. Briyan ne broncha toujours pas. Le Trolle n'était plus qu'a un mètre et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Briyan se baissa encore plus, tendant ses mains qui tenaient les sabres de chaque côté de son corps. Le Troll émit un hurlement de douleur et tomba lourdement au sol, les genoux en sang. Briyan se releva et fut surpris d'être acclamé par tous les élèves et son équipe.

Tu vois avec quelle précision il combat ? s'exclama Stan. Il a bien calculé son coup ! Il s'est abaissé pour être au niveau des genoux du Troll et lorsque celui-ci court jusqu'à lui, il a juste à écarter ses bras pour que ses sabres lui blessent les articulations des genoux. Ensuite on est sûr que le Troll tombe à terre.

Il est très performant, approuva Ashley.

C'est le meilleur de l'école The Unicorne, lui expliqua Ryley. Personne ne le devance. Il est redoutable, il n'a jamais perdu un combat.

Ashley fut très impressionnée. Derrière ce garçon timide et réservé il y avait quelqu'un de fort et de compétant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tu n'as rien vu de particulier ? l'interrogea Moonlight.

Si, répondit Ashley. Après notre dernière réunion, les futurs Aurors étaient en pleine entraînement nocturne. L'un d'eux, Clide, est très méchant, sadique et tout ce que vous voulez. Il a voulu tuer les autres stagiaires ! Mais ça ne peux pas être lui la cause du rêve de mon frère car il va devenir un futur Auror. Donc il est contre la magie noire.

Hum hum…fit Elfléa, concentrée à ce qu'elle disait.

Et lorsque Briyan est arrivé, Clide est parti. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait un peu peur de lui, qu'il redoutait de se battre avec lui.

Comment est Briyan ?

Heu…Il est très fort, je l'ai vu combattre aujourd'hui. Mais il est aussi très timide et réservé. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Ashley, les gens les plus timides sont souvent les plus dangereux. Il faut que tu fasses attention quand tu es en présence de lui.

Vous croyez ?

Oui. On ne sait pas a quoi il pense, ce qu'il veut…

Oui, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Mais il avait l'air si gentil…

Ashley, dit Elfléa, tu dois apprendre que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

Oui. Bien, fin de l'entretien. Si jamais j'ai de nouvelles informations ou si mon frère fait de nouveau rêve, je vous en ferez part.

Elle fit un au revoir de la main à tout le monde puis s'en alla à grand pas. Elle était assez déçue de la décision de Conseil. Pourquoi devrait-elle se méfier de ce garçon ? Il avait l'air de tout sauf méchant, manipulateur, sadique et cruel. Elle se souvenait du sourire qu'il lui avait fait, malgré sa grande timidité. Elle reconnut qu'il avait été courageux pour ce geste…

Elle passa à côté du lac et fut étonnée de voir quelqu'un s'y baigner. Son cœur accéléra ses battements lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de…Briyan…La lune éclairait son torse bien battit et Ashley se surpris de le détailler longuement. Briyan se retourna et sursauta en apercevant Ashley.

Je…Je te pris de m'excuser…Je…Je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais là !

Oh, euh….C'est pas grave…

A SUIVRE°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà c'est fini ! RDV au chapitre suivant !


	3. Première Mission

_**Salut ! Je suis trop contente de vos reviews ! Franchement, vous me faites super plaisir ! Tellement plaisir que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…**_

_**Comme beaucoup me l'ont fait remarqué, j'ai été vache d'arrêter le chapitre deux comme ça. Ouais, je sais. C'est pour que vous puissiez mieux savourer la suite ! La suite avec Briyan et Ashley. Là où ils se parlent enfin. Là où ils découvrent que…Bonne lecture !**_

**_CHAPITRE III : PREMIERE MISSION _**

Je…je ferais bien de partir, balbutia Ashley, mal alaise.

Tu…Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

Ashley déglutit péniblement. Elle se trouvait seule, en pleine nuit, face à un garçon qui était presque nu devant elle. Si ça se trouve, il était vraiment nu ! Mais elle n'irait certainement pas le vérifier. Briyan rassembla tout son courage et sortit du lac. Ashley poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il portait un boxer. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle faillit éclater de rire.

Briyan se sentait bizarre. Il ne s'était jamais montré ainsi à une fille. Il la vit détourner le regard ce qui l'amusa un peu. Au moins, elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles qui jugeaient les gens à tort et à travers.

Alors, commença-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es le plus fort du collège The Unicorne ?

Pardon ?

Tout tes amis me l'ont dit. D'après eux, tu es le meilleur et personne ne peut te battre.

Ils…Ils ont dit ça ? Je pense que c'est un peu exagéré…Je suis peut-être un bon étudiant mais certainement pas le meilleur.

Vraiment ? Pourtant, je t'ai vu te battre contre le Troll, c'était génial.

Briyan rougit violemment et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une fille lui fasse des compliments. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire en retour ?

Merci…

Comment est-ce là-bas ?

Ashley s'installa sur une souche d'arbre et le regarda. Elle s'efforça à ne regarder que ses yeux et pas autre chose.

The Unicorne est très strict. On…on a pas le droit à l'erreur. Peu d'étudiant y rentre chaque année.

Oh ! Je suis bien contente d'être à Poudlard, alors.

Oui. Mais les gens là-bas sont extra.

Briyan devait avouer qu'il n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il disait. Il regardait seulement Ashley, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son visage illuminé par la lune, ses courbes délicates…ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens.

Ashley déglutit de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son puissant torse. Il portait autour du cou une fine chaîne en argent dont un anneau y était accroché. Elle se demanda un instant ce que signifiait cet anneau. Elle vit ensuite sur son épaule gauche un tatouage qui représentait un serpent. Un beau serpent.

Tu…Tu aimes les serpents ? demanda-t-elle, distraite.

Ca va…Pour mon tatouage, c'est simplement parce que j'aimais bien le motif…

Ah…

Ashley souffla longuement. Elle était à la fois contente d'être là et à la fois embarrassée.

Euh…Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux.

Ashley rougit violemment quand il tendit la main vers elle pour récupérer ce qu'il y avait dans ses cheveux. C'était une plume blanche aux reflets dorés. _L'unique plume blanche_. Elle fut surprise de la revoir.

_L'unique plume blanche_, murmura-t-elle en la prenant entre ses mains.

Unique ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

Oui, répondit Ashley en le regardant. Cette plume est unique. Tu n'en verras jamais une deuxième comme ça. Je l'avais perdu il y a quelques semaines…

Perdu ?

Euh…

Quelle catastrophe ! Elle disait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas !

Je…je collectionne les plumes, inventa-t-elle.

Je vois.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais dans des circonstances comme celle-ci, elle était bien obligée. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre à part sa famille et ses amis sache qu'elle était l'unique Griffon, descendante de Godric Gryffondor. C'était impensable ! Elle calla une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et fixa Briyan, tenant toujours sa plume.

C'est une plume de quel oiseau ?

De…D'un aigle royal, répondit aussitôt Ashley.

Ce sont de beaux oiseaux, commenta-t-il.

Oui, très beau.

Il y avait toujours un silence gênant chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'agaçait à ce point ? Malgré ce que le Conseil venait de lui dire, Ashley avait vraiment envi de mieux connaître ce garçon. Elle se leva lentement, scrutant le ciel d'un air absent. Briyan la regarda faire en silence. Cela devait être une habitude chez elle de regarder le ciel. Cette nuit-là, il était particulièrement étoilé et la lune plus grosse et plus blafarde que jamais.

J'aime beaucoup sortir la nuit, lui dit-elle. C'est le moment le plus calme…le plus magique.

Briyan regarda à son tour le ciel, une étoile filante fit son apparition et barra le ciel. Ashley eut un sourire puis tourna le regard vers Briyan, pointant du doigt le ciel pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait vu l'étoile. Briyan lui sourit à son tour et scruta de nouveau la nuit. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, la nuit était magique, songea-t-il. Cette fille n'était pas du tout comme les autres. Ashley reporta son attention sur Briyan qui regardait toujours le ciel étoilé. Il avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup, même si elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Il sentit son regard sur lui alors il la regarda dans les yeux. La lumière de lune éclairait ses yeux d'une façon mystérieuse, les rendant encore plus bleu. La petite brise nocturne faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds et cette fois-ci, il sentit bien son cœur s'accélérer violemment. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se souriant mutuellement. Ashley ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer mais elle était impatiente de le savoir. Au moment où Briyan se penchait vers elle, il y eut un bruit non loin d'eux. Ashley sursauta et fronça les sourcils. De surprise, elle avait lâché la plume blanche qui s'était envolée dans le ciel…

Sur le côté, une biche venait de s'écrouler, gémissant de douleur.

Oh mon Dieu, Dotti ! s'exclama Ashley en s'agenouillant devant la biche. Tu…C'est pour maintenant ?

Dotti ? répéta Briyan, surpris.

C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, répondit rapidement Ashley tandis que la biche essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas bouger. Respire Dotti, je vais t'aider.

Elle se tourna vers Briyan, le sourire jusqu' aux oreilles, l'air enchanté.

Elle va mettre bas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Depuis le moment où j'attendais ça ! Elle va enfin mettre bas !

Briyan ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne toucher un animal sauvage aussi facilement qu'elle. De plus, la biche ne paraissait nullement effrayée, au contraire elle semblait lui faire totalement confiance.

Hum…voyons, fit Ashley à voix haute. Il faut d'abord que je me lave les mains.

Elle fonça à la rive du lac et se rinça rapidement les mains, Briyan la regardant faire. Elle revint ensuite vers Dotti qui fermait les yeux, attendant que son petit arrive.

C'est bien, Dotti, continu…Evite de bouger, surtout.

Briyan l'observa attentivement. Elle semblait bien s'y connaître au niveau des animaux. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire et Briyan fut heureux de le constater. Mais il était un peu déçu que cette biche soit arrivé au mauvais moment. Il aurait put l'embrasser, une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. Ashley sera la première et la dernière fille qu'il embrassera.

Ca y est, vas-y doucement, ma belle. Je l'ai !

Les mains recouvertes de sang, Ashley tenait un petit faon tout mouillé et frêle. Dotti se tourna vers son petit et commença à le lécher amoureusement, se blottissant contre lui pour lui tenir chaud. Ashley eut un sourire comblé en les voyant se câliner. Elle aimait beaucoup aider à mettre au monde les petits. C'était la chose la plus émouvante qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.

Ashley se tourna vers Briyan qui regardait les deux animaux, fasciné.

C'est très…émouvant, dit-il.

Oui…D'habitude, Toya est là pour les filmer. Mais cette fois…

Elle semblait triste de ne pas avoir partagé ce moment avec son amie.

Mais c'est toi qui est présent, c'est seulement…_différent._

Que voulait-elle dire par différent ? Et que voulait dire ce petit sourire timide qu'elle lui adressait ? Il ne savait pas mais il devinait que ça promettait de grandes choses. Elle regardait le nouveau né avec adoration, presque propre à présent.

Comment vais-je t'appeler ? se demanda Ashley. Nous sommes sous un ciel étoilé…tu seras donc Star.

Elle caressa avec douceur la petite tête du faon qui s'endormait paisiblement contre sa mère.

Ne me remercies pas, Dotti. C'est normal.

Ashley se tourna vers Briyan qui la fixait.

On ferait bien de les laisser.

Briyan hocha la tête et la suivit. Le malaise qu'il éprouvait au tout début de leur rencontre s'était un peu envolé. Il se sentait mieux, il avait un peu plus confiance en lui.

Alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, retrouvant son humeur joyeuse. Quel est le but de venir en Angleterre ?

On est chargé de s'occuper de quelques missions.

Vraiment ?

Oui. D'ailleurs, demain, Dumbledor nous envoie en mission. Je ne connais pas encore les objectifs mais il me tard d'y être.

Oh mais c'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois que je pourrais venir ?

Heu…Je ne crois pas. Ce sont des missions assez dur. En général, cela concerne les créatures.

Les créatures ? Donne-moi un exemple.

Par exemple…Un Troll détruit un village entier. Vos ojectifs : éloignez le Troll de manière astucieuse et occupez vous des gens sans abris.

Mais c'est génial ! C'est tout ce qu'il me faut !

Tu…Tu n'as pas peur des Trolls ?

Bien sûr que non ! D'aucune créature, d'ailleurs ! Sauf une…

Laquelle ?

Non, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Pourquoi ?

Euh…Si je te le dis, tu le répèteras pas ?

Promis.

J'ai peur du…Griffon.

Briyan la dévisagea un long moment. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais du dire ça car à présent, elle avait l'impression que Briyan la trouvait bizarre où carrément complètement folle. Il ne disait rien, il la fixait seulement, les yeux plissés, comme concentré. Elle se sentait mal alaise, embarrassée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue ? Du moins, d'habitude elle y arrivait sans problème mais là, face à lui, elle avait envie de tout lui raconter. Elle avait confiance…Enfin, il lui sourit timidement.

Du Griffon…euh…mais tu risques de ne pas le voir, tu sais.

Oui, évidemment, mais il est quand même terrifiant…non ?

J'imagine, répondit Briyan. Je l'ai jamais vu. Enfin, seulement en photo. A The Unicorne, on travaille beaucoup dessus. On connais à peu près toute l'histoire de cette créature.

V…Vraiment… ?

Ashley se sentit légèrement tremblée. S'il connaissait bien le Griffon, ne risquait-il pas de découvrir sa véritable identité ? Et puis elle avait parlé à cette biche ! Ca avait du l'intriguer ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler aux animaux ! C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Peut-être qu'il avait déjà deviné qui elle était ?

Oui. Il est en ce moment protégé par une petite fille.

Malgré le doute qui s'installait en elle, Ashley fut tout de même furieuse qu'il emploie le terme « petite fille » ! Elle n'était _plus_ « une petite fille » !

Petite ? Elle a sûrement du grandir !

Sans doute. J'aimerais bien la connaître parce qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour supporter un tel…fardeau.

Ashley rougit violemment. Jamais elle n'aurait crut que quelqu'un l'admirerai pour protéger un monstre comme le Griffon. C'était incroyable…et il s'agissait de Briyan, en plus. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement puis regarda ailleurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son sourire flatté.

Je…j'aimerai la connaître aussi, balbutia-t-elle. Mais…ça ne m'arrivera jamais…

En ce qui me concerne…je ne sais pas.

Ashley tourna vivement les yeux vers lui, troublée. Il avait deviné ! _Il avait deviné !_

Heu…

Elle doit être quelqu'un de…secret, je pense.

Heu…

De gentil…

A vrai dire…

Briyan lui sourit timidement alors qu'elle calait une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Il ne s'étonna pas à penser qu'elle était trop belle…trop belle pour lui.

Si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa Ashley, mal alaise. Heu…j'étais étonnée que Stan était un animagus. C'était impressionnant !

Briyan perdit lentement son sourire. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Ashley n'était pas faite pour lui. Elle lui parlait déjà d'un autre garçon. De Stan en plus, un de ses meilleurs amis.

Oui mais on est tous les quatre des animagus, répondit-il, légèrement agacé.

Ashley se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

Tous les quatre ? répéta-t-elle en cherchant son regard. En quoi te transformes-tu ?

Ca y est, il la regardait de nouveau avec un sourire plus timide que jamais. Ashley se sentit beaucoup mieux, malgré son cœur qui faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine en feu.

Je…je me transforme en…guépard.

Woaw !

Elle ne disait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était réellement impressionnée. Le guépard était l'animal le plus rapide, le plus discret, le plus précis et…un solitaire. C'était tout à fait l'image de Briyan, songea-t-elle. De plus, c'était un félin très beau, comme lui. Elle rougit à cette pensée qui était pour elle très sincère. Briyan était très beau…

Briyan s'empourpra à ce compliment. Elle était adorable sous cet air ébahie, plus belle encore quand il la vit rougir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il y avait dans sa tête une vraie tempête et dans son cœur un tambour qui ne cessait battre encore et encore, sans jamais ralentir la cadence. Il espéra qu'Ashley ressentait la même chose que lui. Heureusement qu'il était très légèrement vêtu car s'il aurait sur lui une chemise et un pantalon, il étoufferait !

C'est…impressionnant, dit-elle, soudainement timide elle aussi.

Tu…Tu trouves ?

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de lui sourire, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Malgré qu'ils étaient tous les deux très gênés, ils se souriaient et se dévoraient des yeux.

Oui, dit-t-elle sincèrement. Le guépard c'est…puissant, enfin, ce que je veux dire…

Oui ?

Heu…c'est très…il te convient très bien !

Ah…

Il semblait déçu. Ashley savait pourquoi : il aurait souhaité un meilleur compliment. Mais même avec de grands mots, elle n'arriverait pas à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vraiment en tête. Entre la peur qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment et le désir de l'approcher, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire : le fuir ou rester pour mieux le connaître. Honnêtement, elle préférait de loin la deuxième possibilité. Le Conseil lui avait pourtant bien dit de se méfier de lui. Mais pourquoi devrait-elle se méfier de Briyan ? Il n'avait vraiment rien de méchant ! Il ne lui avait même pas posé de questions indiscrètes. C'était insensé !

Charmant, ce mot lui convenait très bien ! Beau, aussi ! Parfait, gentil, intelligent, timide, intéressant, souriant…tout ce qui lui fallait, en gros.

Ashley !

Ashley sursauta en entendant le voix de Toya l'interpeller. Elle fronça les sourcils puis regarda la jeune chinoise qui arrivait, le souffle coupé.

Ah, te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout !

Hum…je…Pourquoi donc ?

Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Si tu crois que je vais venir te chercher demain matin, tu rêves ! J'en ai assez que tu passes tes nuits dans la forêt ! A partir de maintenant, tu vas dormir dans le dortoir comme toutes personnes civilisées, d'accord ? Oh ! Bonsoir…euh…

Briyan, répondit le futur Auror avec un sourire amusé en fixant Ashley qui rougissait de plus en plus de honte.

Toya, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu m'as comprit ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ashley. Tu ne dors plus dans ce lieu sinistre !

La forêt n'est pas du tout sinistre ! répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard féroce.

Excuses-nous, fit Toya à Briyan, mais il est temps pour elle de rentrer au château.

Mais Toya je…

Ne discute pas ! Au revoir Briyan ! Enchantée de te connaître mais il est très tard ! Bonne nuit !

Toya attrapa vivement le bras d'Ashley et commença à l'emmener lorsque la voix de Briyan retentit.

Heu…Ashley ?

Celle-ci se retourna vivement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oui ?

Je…je…j'espère que tu pourras nous accompagner pour notre première mission…

J'espère aussi…

Briyan eut un immense sourire qui la fit violemment rougir.

Bonne nuit.

Oui…bonne nuit…

Toya reprit Ashley par le bras et la traîna hors de la forêt. Elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le château. Toya la regarda longuement, intriguée. Elle avait un étrange regard et un sourire différent de celui de d'habitude.

Il a l'air sympa, commença-t-elle.

Hein ? Oh ! Oui, très sympa…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en boxer ?

Heu…

Elle rougit en revoyant le corps musclé de Briyan à découvert.

Il…Il se baignait dans le lac…Sans faire exprès, je suis passée par là et…Et on a…euh…discuté tranquillement.

Elle ne dira jamais à Toya qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser…C'était une chose qu'elle gardera pour elle pour mieux rêver de ce moment. Rêver…c'est une chose qu'elle fera tout le restant de la nuit…des rêves et _que des rêves._

« Dans quel état elle est, songea Toya, profondément amusée. Si c'est ce que je crois, Ashley ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Mais ça a tout l'air d'être ça…C'est cool ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Papa ! Papa !_ Papa !_

Draco se tourna pour voir Ashley courir à toute vitesse vers lui. Elle semblait surexcitée et à la fois nerveuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle fut devant lui.

Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Où je vais ? Eh bien rejoindre les stagiaires pour leur première mission.

Je peux venir avec vous, dis ?

Quoi ? Attends, Ashley tu ne peux pas…

Je t'en pris ! Je serais discrète ! Je…je serais silencieuse ! Papa, s'il te plaît ! Ca m'apprendras beaucoup de chose ! Dis oui !

Mais…

Et puis je ne ferais que regarder ! Allez, soit sympa !

Je suppose que ça ne te fera pas de mal…

Ouais ! Merci !

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, il éclata de rire.

Bon, va rejoindre les autres. Je vais aller prévenir ta mère.

Ok !

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre son chemin. Ashley courut à toutes vitesses dans le hall où les cinq stagiaires étaient là à s'occuper d'accrocher leurs armes à leurs ceintures. Ryley vérifiait que ses quatre armes à feu étaient bien propres et brillantes tandis que Stan mettait ses gans noirs avec soin. Stéphanie enroulait soigneusement son fouet contre sa ceinture, chantonnant gaiement une mélodie rythmée, sûrement militaire. Clid, toujours l'air méchant finissait de compléter sa ceinture alors que Briyan rangeait ses deux sabres puis s'assurait que sa baguette magique était bien là, que son arme à feu était bien à sa place et que son arc n'avait pas bougé. Ashley sourit en le voyant ainsi : sérieux et concentré.

Hey, salut ! s'exclama Stéphanie en la voyant arriver. Ca va ? On va en mission ! C'est génial, non ?

Oui, répondit Ashley en lui souriant, je viens avec vous.

Tout le monde sembla étonné mais pas pour autant mécontent. Briyan lui sourit discrètement tandis que Ryley l'approchait.

Je suis sûr que tu es douée pour te battre, hein ? Tu ferais sûrement un bon Auror.

Heu…eh bien…

Ne l'écoute pas, dit Stan en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un peu trop forte car elle vacilla légèrement en avant. Toujours là pour draguer, celui-là.

Heu…

Oui, répondit Ryley avec un sourire très fier. Oui, et alors ?

Je ne doute pas du tout du pouvoir de ton charme, continua Stan, mais quand tu t'adresses à Tiff, j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne marche pas. Mais c'est juste une impression, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas influencer ton…

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ryley, accusateur.

Oh…de rien, répondit Stan avec le sourire le plus innocent en haussant les épaules. Tiff n'a pas l'air d'être emballée par…

N'importe quoi ! Je lui fait de l'effet !

Ah bon ? s'étonna Stéphanie. Tu me fais de l'effet ? J'étais même pas au courant ! C'est vraiment bizarre !

Ashley éclata de rire accompagnée de Stan tandis que Ryley marmonnait tout seul.

Je savais vraiment pas ! poursuivit Stéphanie en regardant Ryley qui la fixait d'un œil noir. Comment ça se fait ?

Laisse tomber, grommela Ryley.

Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais, continua-t-elle. Ca ne me gêne pas que tu me fasses de l'effet.

Ryley écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Stan qui avait un grand sourire malicieux.

Elle est complètement folle, cette fille ! dit-il, devenant progressivement d'un rouge tomate. Elle…elle est folle !

Oh ! s'exclama Stéphanie en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, maintenant ? demanda Ryley, vraiment inquiet.

Stéphanie pointait du doigt une belle louve blanche qui entrait dans le hall du château. Lorsque l'animal les repéra, elle s'immobilisa, comme choquée.

Fais attention, Tiff, elle est peut-être méchante !

Ryley se mit devant Stéphanie et sortit une de ses armes à feu, la pointant sur la louve. Celle-ci baissa les oreilles et commença à grogner, montrant les dents.

Non, non, intervint Ashley en rejoignant Neige. Baisse ton arme, c'est…ma louve.

Incrédule, Ryley rangea son arme et fixa la louve. Celle-ci avait cessé de grogner et paraissait aussi gentille et affectueuse qu'un chat. Ashley eut un sourire et caressa la louve derrière les oreilles.

Elle n'est pas méchante, dit-elle. Simplement, elle se méfie des étrangers et elle a horreur qu'on la menace avec une arme.

Ils étaient tous en train de la regarder avec de grands yeux, choqués. Ashley se retint a ne pas éclater de rire. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait présenté Neige à Triver, c'était un moment mémorable. Il s'était enfuit en courant et en hurlant. Stéphanie, toujours joyeuse, s'avança et s'accroupit devant la louve.

Elle est très belle ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

Neige, répondit Ashley en lui souriant.

Elle s'adressa alors aux autres stagiaires qui ne bougeaient toujours pas.

Vous pouvez venir, vous savez. Elle ne va pas vous manger.

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers la louve. Le seul qui restait dans son coin et qui les fixait avec dégoût était Clide. Il ne semblait pas aimer du tout Neige. Et celle-ci non plus, d'ailleurs. Ashley voyait que la louve se méfiait beaucoup de lui lorsqu'il faisait un geste. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda Briyan qui caressait la louve en la regardant.

Elle a l'air d'être affectueuse, murmura-t-il.

Oui, lui répondit Ashley.

Vous êtes tous là ?

Draco venait d'arriver, une sorte de chaussette à la main. Ashley se demanda ce que son père pouvait bien faire avec une chaussette. Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question, apparemment. Ryley était à la limite du fou rire tandis que Stan haussait les sourcils, interloqués. Clide restait impassible et Stéphanie gloussait légèrement.

Vous savez tous ce que c'est ? demanda Draco en leur montrant bien la chaussette.

Heu…c'est une chaussette ? répondit Ashley en haussant les épaules. Ce serait pas une chaussette de Steven, d'ailleurs ?

Si, c'est la sienne mais ce n'est pas une chaussette. Du moins, ça n'en est plus une.

Alors c'est un portoloin, répondit Briyan.

Ouais, c'est ça, approuva Ryley.

Exactement, affirma Draco. Ce portoloin vous emmènera dans la petite ville où vous effectuerez votre mission.

Il donna rapidement la chaussette à l'un d'entre eux qui se trouvait être Stan. Il regarda la chaussette d'un air amusé puis regarda Draco qui reprenait son explication :

Dans cette petite ville il y a un loup-garou qui terrorise les habitants. Vos objectifs sont de trouver sa tanière, de l'éloigner le plus loin possible de la ville et de vous occuper des blesser s'il y en a. Vous avez jusqu'à 18hOO ce soir. Vous avez des indices à trouver et vous devez interroger les citoyens. Bien, je vous laisse. Le Maire de la ville nous enverra un courrier pour nous informer si vous avez bien réussi cette mission. Bonne chance.

Merci, dirent-ils en cœur.

Draco leur adressa un sourire encourageant puis s'en alla, les laissant dans le hall. Les futurs Aurors et Ashley sortirent du château, se regardant du coin de l'œil.

Cette mission est assez facile, dit Stan alors qu'ils formaient un cercle autour de lui pour toucher le portoloin. Je pense qu'on y arrivera avant 18hOO ce soir.

Oui mais l'inconvénient avec toi, répondit Ryley, c'est que tu penses très mal.

C'est vrai, admit Stan.

Tous les six touchèrent du bout des doigts la chaussette et en quelques secondes à peine, ils arrivèrent à l'entré d'un village très accueillant mais désert. Il n'y avait personne dehors, toutes les maisons étaient closes, les rideaux tirés et les volets fermés, personne à l'horizon…Ils avancèrent en silence, regardant autour d'eux le village vide. Les maisons étaient faites de pierre, ressemblant à celles du Moyen Age. C'était un village en pleine campagne dont la richesse de cette ville semblait assez limitée.

Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit soudain Ryley aux cinq autre. Où sont les habitants ?

Probablement chez eux, répondit Stan. Bon, allons chercher ce loup-garou.

Justement, c'est ça le problème, dit Ryley en l'arrêtant.

Quel problème ? Je ne vois de problème !

Moi j'en vois un, confia Briyan.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

C'est un loup-garou qu'on chercher, d'accord ?

Les autres approuvèrent en un hochement de la tête.

Dans ce cas pourquoi tout le monde est chez soi désertant le village ?

Ashley comprit d'un coup où il voulait en venir.

Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Le loup-garou ne se transforme que la _nuit._ Pourquoi tout le monde reste chez soi puisque nous sommes en plein jour ? On ne crains rien, le jour…

Tout le monde poussa une exclamation qui montra qu'ils avaient comprit. Un lourd silence s'installa où chacun essayait de trouver une réponse logique. Stéphanie était la seule à l'avoir trouvé :

Dans ce cas, dit-elle joyeusement comme si elle annonçait son anniversaire, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup-garou ! C'est chouette !

C'est quoi, alors ? demanda Stan.

C'est curieux, dit Ryley d'un ton ironique, vraiment curieux que personne n'ai la réponse ! Vraiment curieux, Stan ! On viens tout juste de découvrir que ce n'était pas un loup-garou qui terrorisait cette ville, mais à ce que je vois, tu as tout suivi !

Hé, c'est pas ma faute si on nous a envoyé sur une mauvaise piste ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'ont fait exprès !

Bien sûr qu'il l'on fait exprès ! s'exclama Ryley. Tu te souviens, on nous a dit de chercher des indices et d'interroger les citoyens ! C'était pour qu'on devine de quelle créature il s'agissait car à quoi ça servirait si on savait déjà de quelle créature on avait à faire ?

Bon raisonnement, dit Briyan qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais comment on fait s'il n'y a personne ?

On a qu'à frapper chez les gens et leur poser des questions, dit Stan en haussant les épaules.

Ouais ! s'exclama joyeusement Stéphanie. On ferait bien de se séparer en trois groupes. Je vais avec Ryley !

Ryley la regarda bizarrement, fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me faire subire…marmonna-t-il.

Je…je prends Ashley avec moi, déclara Briyan en rougissant légèrement.

Ben oui, évidemment ! s'emporta Stan en croisant les bras. On protège les jolies filles ! C'est encore moi qui vais me taper l'affreux Jo-Jo ! Vous réalisez ce que c'est de le supporter ? Mais non, vous deux vous êtes avec de jolies filles et moi je suis avec l'autre fada ! Vous avez vraiment aucune pitié ! Où il est, d'ailleurs ?

Tout le monde se retourna mais Clide n'était pas là. Stan fit craquer ses doigts puis se tourna vers les autres.

C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas là ! ironisa-t-il avec un sourire. Tant pis, il faudra que je me débrouille tout seul.

Stan, la règle de The Unicorne, tu t'en souviens ? répliqua Briyan.

Quoi, la règle qui dit « _Ne jamais laisser un membre de l'équipe seul lors d'une situation délicate » _? Briyan, on est pas dans une situation délicate on est…dans une situation profondément…très…euh…vraiment….

Arrête de réfléchir, dit Ryley en faisant un geste impatient de la main, ça te fait du mal. Mon pauvre vieux, avant d'enquêter sur cette fameuse créature, tu vas d'abord devoir partir à la recherche de Clide.

Ryley ! s'indigna Stéphanie. Tu as entendu ce que viens de dire Briyan ? Il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse tout seul ! Viens avec nous Stan.

Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Ryley, les yeux écarquillés. Il est hors de question qu'il vienne avec nous ! Pour le bien de notre santé mental, ajouta-t-il en plaquant une main sur son front.

Stan se tourna alors vers Briyan et Ashley. Vu la tête de son ami, il savait déjà qu'elle serait sa réponse.

En fait, balbutia Briyan, je voulais…euh…

C'est bon, j'ai comprit, le coupa Stan en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire étrange. Tant pis, puisque personne ne veut de moi…

Il commençait à avancer mais Ashley le rattrapa.

Attends ! Tu peux prendre Neige avec toi, si tu veux.

Stan regarda la louve qui suivait de près la jeune fille puis regarda Ashley.

C'est vraiment sympa, dit-il, mais j'sais pas si elle me sera utile.

Ashley lui fit un grand sourire.

Cette louve est peut-être plus intelligente que toi et moi réunies, tu sais. Grâce à son flair, elle te seras sûrement utile. Elle pourras te guider. C'est la seule partenaire qui est disponible, de toute façon.

Convaincu, Stan hocha la tête puis fixa la louve.

Si tu as un doute, poursuivit Ashley en rejoignant Briyan, pose-lui des questions. Elle y répondra à sa façon.

Ouais…merci.

A vrai dire, il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir avec la louve. Elle avait déjà comprit le degrés de la situation car elle guettait le moindre bruit et scrutait tout ce qui bougeait. Au moins, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avec Clide. La louve ne parlait pas et elle ne pourrait pas lui balancer des choses cinglantes à la figure, c'était un très grand avantage. Malgré la profonde haine qu'il ressentait pour Clide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où il était passé. Alors que les groupes se séparaient, Stan fixait intensément la louve blanche qui regardait tout se qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle avait les oreilles parfaitement droites, les yeux grands ouverts et sa queue se balançant de gauche à droite.

Hum…Par où commencer ?

La louve émit un gémissement aigu et commença à flairer le sol, Stan la suivant.

°°°

Ryley et Stéphanie partait vers l'Est du village, le côté qui s'étendait le plus dans la campagne. Ils ne savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient mais c'était sûrement une créature terrifiantes pour que tout le village n'ose plus sortir de leur maison. Stéphanie était surexcitée à cette pensée. Elle adorait les défis et combattre. Elle était incroyable, incroyablement folle. Ryley se demandait comme une fille pouvait être aussi naïve que ça. C'était sûrement en parti pour cette raison que beaucoup de monde l'appréciait. Elle était simple en étant compliqué à la fois…c'était étrange de réfléchir à ses qualités et à ses défauts, songea-t-il. Car des défauts, elle en avait, comme tout le monde mais il n'arrivait pas à les trouver. Tous ses défauts en faisaient une qualité. C'était bizarre…

Il aimait beaucoup l'humeur joyeuse qu'elle avait tout le temps, cette bonne volonté de faire les choses et sa motivation de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle est capable de les faire. Elle restait la favorite de leur équipe. C'était une amie des plus fidèle et loyale. Personne ne regrette son intégration dans la bande. Quand ils avaient tous le morale à zéro, c'était elle qui réussissait toujours à les faire rire où à les surprendre. Stéphanie ne semblait pas connaître la tristesse et la mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait toujours connue joyeuse et vive. Il l'admirait beaucoup. De ses yeux verts clairs jusqu'à son potentiel hors du commun. Elle était sa cible préférée quand il s'agissait de flirter avec les filles. Elle était tellement innocente qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Des réelles sentiments…

C'était tout se qu'il lui reprocher : ne pas s'en rendre compte…

Alors, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il faut interroger les gens, répondit-elle. Mais il n'y a pas de gens…Alors il faut qu'on trouve des indices.

Ouais.

Ils inspectèrent les lieux avec attention. Stéphanie plissa les yeux et regarda quelque chose qui s'étalait sur le sol.

Beurk !

« Beurk » était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux le liquide qu'il y avait à ses pieds. C'était quelque chose de verdâtre et qui semblait être gluant et visqueux. Le liquide dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, difficilement supportable, qui donnait rapidement mal au cœur. Ryley approcha et se pinça immédiatement le nez avec une moue de dégoût.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. C'est dégueulasse !

Je crois que nous avons notre premier indice ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute contente. Il faut qu'on trouve la source de…de _ça_.

°°°

Un silence lourd pesait entre eux deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Ashley savait qu'il n'allait pas être le premier à parler, c'était donc à elle de commencer. Mais quoi dire ? Elle n'allait en tout cas pas lui raconter quel étrange rêve elle avait fait ! Un rêve tellement agréable et délicieux qu'elle en rougis rien qu'en y pensant. Elle avait rêve de ce où il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Ca allait au simple effleurement du bout des doigts jusqu'au baiser passionné. Dommage que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve…

Quel genre d'indice on cherche ? commença-t-elle alors.

Heu…un indice qui pourrait définir quel genre de monstre on aurait à faire…

Ah…Tu t'attends à quoi ?

Aucune idée, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Quelque chose de gros. Je m'attends surtout à des surprises…

Oui. Je pourrais toujours t'aider en cas de problème, dit-elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? A part rougir bêtement sous son regard pétillant, elle faisait tout de travers. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?

C'est gentil, dit-il en lui souriant. J'en serais…enchanté.

Non mais quel idiot ! _J'en serais enchanté, _non mais vraiment ! Il pouvait pas trouver autre chose ? C'était pathétique ! La conversation avec une fille était de loin ce qu'il redoutait le plus ! Quel imbécile !

Ils eurent tous les deux un rire nerveux qui les firent tourner le regard, très embarrassés. Ashley savait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde mais comment aborder la conversation ? Un challenge de haut niveau ! Ca ne devrait même pas exister la timidité ! Ashley poussa un long soupir pour contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. A moins d'avoir couru longtemps, elle n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi vite. Et tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait proposé de l'aide et qu'il avait répondu qu'il en était enchanté ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Imaginez ce que ça serait s'il lui avait fait des avances. Elle se serait sûrement évanouie tant elle manquerait d'air.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Briyan venait de s'arrêter et de s'accroupir au sol, tenant quelque chose dans les mains. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit caillou blanc. Il le lui donna pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

C'est un morceau de coquille d'œuf.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

On suppose alors que le monstre en question est né dans un œuf, dit Briyan, songeur. Dommage qu'on ai pas le reste de la coquille, on aurait put voir la taille du monstre lorsqu'il est né.

Ashley hocha la tête.

Regarde !

Il y avait des empreintes animales imprimés dans un liquide verdâtre d'une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde. Plusieurs empreintes…Donc plusieurs monstre, songea Briyan avec horreur.

Il faut suivre les empreintes, déclara Briyan.

°°°

Heu…je ne doute pas de toi, marmonna Stan. Pas du tout, tu sais…mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes devant cette maison ?

Neige aboya impatiemment.

Laisse moi deviner, il faut que je frappe ?

Résigné, il frappa à la porte. Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne se manifesta. Enfin, il entendit quelqu'un tourner une clé dans la serrure et ouvrir timidement la porte. Stan pouvait voir à l'entrebâillement qu'il s'agissait d'une vielle femme, l'air effrayé.

Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Heu…

Stan jeta un coup d'œil à la louve.

C'est…c'est pour parler de ce qui se passe ici…des monstres….

C'est vous qui êtes chargés de les exterminer ?

Heu ouais, c'est ça.

La vielle femme poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Alors, commença Stan. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions…

Faites vite ! Ils vont bientôt revenir !

Stan fixa la vielle femme. Elle ne semblait pas plaisanter et elle était de plus en plus angoissée.

Heu…Pour commencer, dit-il. Comment sont les monstres ?

Enorme ! dit aussitôt la vielle femme en écartant les bras. Très gros ! Ils ont même pondus des œufs !

Ah ! A quoi ressemble-t-ils, madame ? Madame ?

Elle était soudainement devenue pâle et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle poussa alors un hurlement assourdissant et s'enferma chez elle en fermant la porte à double tour. Stan resta planté devant le seuil, interloqué.

Complètement folle, celle-là, marmonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il hoqueta de surprise et recula de plusieurs pas. Il y avait devant lui une sorte de lézard géant tout vert qui possédait une très longue queue impressionnante. La créature était aussi grosse qu'un éléphant ! Il sortit sa langue fourchue entre ses dents puis poussa un gémissement bizarre. Alors que Stan attrapait une arme à feu de sa ceinture, quatre autres lézards verts arrivèrent de nul part, l'air menaçant.

Heu…on ferait bien de déguerpir…_tout de suite_.

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, Neige en tête. Il courrait si vite qu'il avait l'impression de voler. Il savait que les créatures le suivaient mais peu importait : il fallait qu'il mette le maximum de distance entre lui et ces monstres ! Enfin, il vit avec soulagement Ryley et Stéphanie qui examinait le sol attentivement. Il captura leur attention et leur fit rapidement signe de le suivre. Sans se demander pourquoi, ils le suivirent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ryley, inquiet. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Oh oui ! s'exclama Stan. C'est même pas moi qui ai trouvé, c'est eux qui m'ont trouvé !

Eux ? Ils sont plusieurs ?

Ouais ! Cinq !

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Briyan et Ashley qui les regardait avec inquiétude.

C'est…ce sont…des lézards géants, dit Stan, hors d'haleine. Gros comme…comme un éléphant !

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, les cinq lézards arrivèrent à ce moment. Aussitôt, Stéphanie, plus joyeuse que jamais, brandit son fouet qu'elle commença à faire claquer contre le sol. Ryley brandit deux armes à feu, Stan attrapa son arc et Briyan empoigna ses deux sabres. Ashley regarda attentivement la scène. Elle pouvait arrêter ce carnage en parlant à ces lézards mais comment réagirait les futurs Aurors ?

Alors que Stéphanie claquait toujours son fouet contre le sol, Ashley se mit le plus en avant possible, le plus proche des créatures. Celles-ci la regardèrent avec horreur, sortant leur langues fourchues, l'air menaçant. Ashley haussa les épaules et mit la main dans son colle. Elle retira discrètement son saphir bleu qu'elle montra aux cinq lézards. Ils la contemplèrent un long moment, arrêtant instantanément de grogner et de s'agiter. Ashley avança d'un pas, ils reculèrent, apeurés. Bientôt, ils prenaient la fuite…

Elle se tourna vers les autres qui la regardait bizarrement.

Co…Comment tu fais ? demanda Ryley.

Elle haussa juste les épaules.

Je sais pas. C'est…curieux, mentit-elle.

Il faut qu'on les retrouve, dit Briyan, pour les exterminer.

C'est pas la peine, dit Ashley en lui souriant. Ils ont quittés la ville et je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront…

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Les lézards paraissaient vraiment avoir eu peur.

Dans ce cas, dit Stan, il faut qu'on trouve leur nid et qu'on le détruise. Ils ont pondus des œufs d'après une vielle folle.

Clide arriva à ce moment là, recouvert de ce fameux liquide verdâtre. Il regarda tout le monde avec dégoût.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Stan en brandissant vivement les poings.

Ca te regard ? répondit-il par une autre question.

Bon, trouvons le nid, marmonna Ryley.

Clide fixa Ashley qui suivait les autres sans rien dire. Un sourire horrible s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je te tiens ma belle, songea-t-il, ou dois-je dire ma _lionne._ »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A suivre°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Ben voilà, le chapitre est fini…Il est assez bizarre je trouve. Mais bon, ce qui me connaisse savent que je suis douée pour les chapitres bizarres…Enfin bref, envoyez-moi une review ! **_

_**Ciao !**_


	4. Breaking the habit

Hello ! Comment ça va ? Ce chapitre est particulier, en tout cas, moi, je l'adore ! Mais bon, chacun ses goûts ! Mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas si plusieurs personnes disent la même chose. Enfin bref, voilà la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que moi. 

_**Enjoy !**_

**_CHAPITRE IV : Breaking the habit. _**

Ashley ouvrit son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et commença à le lire calmement. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait tout le temps pour se relaxer. Son frère était à côté d'elle, faisant un dessin avec ses crayons de couleur préférés. Neige était à ses pieds, dormant paisiblement. Elle aimait beaucoup cette tranquillité qui lui permettait de réfléchir convenablement mais son esprit était basé sur une seule chose : un garçon. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de penser sans arrêt à la même personne en se demandant où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et, surtout, ce qu'elle pensait de nous. Ashley ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment Briyan la trouvait. Probablement bizarre et égocentrique…Il était encore plus étrange de s'apercevoir qu'on est heureux de se trouver en sa présence et qu'on inventait toujours un prétexte pour être avec lui n'importe quand et n'importe où. Alors que c'était le soir, Ashley songeait déjà au lendemain pour retrouver Briyan. Elle se faisait des tas de films dans sa tête au moment où ils se diraient bonjour. Elle s'imaginait aussi le moment où il finirait par l'embrasser. Ça sera très romantique, un soir, seuls, devant un magnifique couché de soleil à la rive du lac qui prendrait des couleurs orangées…

Elle soupira et ferma son livre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle voyait sans arrêt son visage souriant et son regard vert foncé. Pourquoi était-elle si préoccupée ? Pourquoi tant de questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée avant ?

J'ai fini ! s'exclama Steven en la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Montre-moi.

Steven lui tendit sa feuille et elle eut un sourire épatée. Il avait dessiné un paysage en pleine nuit, la lune brillante donnant un effet fantomatique aux deux personnes qui se donnaient la main. Steven avait un certain don pour le dessin. Elle n'en était pas étonnée du tout car Draco avait lui-même un certain talent. Il possédait toujours se portrait d'Hermione qu'il avait dessiné lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce dessin et avec quelle précision il l'avait fait.

C'est très beau, Steven. Qui sont ces gens ?

Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils sont très amoureux mais qu'ils n'osent pas se l'avouer. J'ai rêvé de cette scène.

Je vois…Comment étaient-ils ?

En fait, leur visage était floue…Mais je suis sûr de les connaître !

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui rendit sa feuille. Il fixa longuement son dessin pour voir s'il ne pouvait ajouter quelques détailles. Et il avait oublié un détaille.

Je me souviens de ça, aussi.

Il prit une craie blanche et commença à dessiner avec. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant qu'il remontre son dessin à sa sœur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda celle-ci.

Une plume. Je me souviens l'avoir vue.

Il plia la feuille en quatre et la fourra dans sa poche avec un sourire satisfait. Ashley aimait beaucoup ses attitudes, la plupart, il les tenait d'Hermione. Son côté sérieux et concentré était tout à fait pareil qu'Hermione. Il était généralement silencieux et travailleur. Ce qu'il tenait de Draco, c'était plutôt physique. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes expressions. Plus tard, il sera sans aucun doute un très bon élève. Et aussi certainement très beau s'il garde cette ressemblance avec Draco. Elle espéra seulement qu'il n'aura pas la même réputation que lui. Il avait peut-être était un très grand séducteur, un coureur de jupon et un frimeur mais au fond, il restait quelqu'un d'attentionné, de doux et de tendre. C'est ce qu'elle attendait de son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ginny, habillée d'un tailleur très strict qui ne lui allait pas entra pas un sourire pas du tout naturel.

Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bonjour Ashley. Oui je vais très bien et toi ? Où sont passés les bonnes manière ? Je m'en doutais ! C'est Draco qui fait de toi une mal polie ! Je vais lui dire un mot à celui-là !

Ashley eut un petit rire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Excuse-moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Ginny travaillait au Ministère de la Magie comme sous-directrice, bien que cela soit incroyable. Même si elle portait un tailleur noir très strict qui faisait d'elle une femme distinguée et sévère, elle restait toujours celle qu'elle avait connue : qui était à cent pour cent pour s'amuser.

Alors, que fais-tu à Poudlard ? Les cours te manquent ?

Oh oui ! Surtout ce cher professeur Rogue, mon préféré. Il me manque tellement, tu sais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Où est-il que je l'embrasse ? Non, tu veux rire ? Les cours me manquer ? Tu es folle ! De toute façon, ce prof n'est plus là. Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie aussi. Non, je suis là pour régler un problème. D'ailleurs c'est embêtant ! Pour une fois que je trouve un moment pour me retrouver seule avec Mike, il faut que mon père intervienne à ce moment là ! C'est injuste, tu sais ? J'étais en train de lui enlever…enfin bref, c'est nul.

Arthur Weasley était le nouveau ministre le magie, un grand changement pour le monde des sorciers mais il faisait un excellent travail.

Ah ? quel genre de problème ?

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande des détailles en ce qui concernait elle et Mike, quel manque de culture !

Les problèmes ? Euh, c'est à propos de…de toute façon, tu es concernée et les professeurs ne vont pas tarder à se réunir pour en discuter. Tu seras présente tout comme les futurs Aurors.

Ils seront là aussi ? s'exclama Ashley avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Elle rougie lorsque Ginny lui fit un sourire narquois.

Oui, ils seront là. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas…Il n'y en aurait pas un qui te plaît ? Remarque, je te comprends. Ils sont assez sexy, non ?

S…Sexy ? Heu, eh bien…

Surtout le beau brun qui se sert toujours de ses sabres, il est vraiment canon !

Heu…je crois que…

Mais aussi le blond avec les gants noirs ! Il est très mignon. La fille qui traîne avec eux a beaucoup de chance.

Si tu le dis…

Bien sûr que je le dis ! Tu n'aimerais pas être sa place ?

Je…

Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien. Mais Mike est plus beau qu'eux, et toc ! Je suis mariée, à présent. C'est triste, mais je suis obligée de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est la pire punition que je n'ai jamais eu !

Quoi ?

Ben oui, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir de séance de bécotage avec mon Rogue chéri. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi…

Ashley tirait une tête tellement dégoûtée que Ginny finit par éclater de rire.

Je plaisante, bien sûr !

Oui, je me doute…

Et toi, comment tu vas ? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Steven. Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Dommage que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père…Je plaisante, tu es très beau.

Steven lui sourit puis s'en alla en prenant avec lui ses crayons de couleur et sa feuille de dessin.

Dis-moi, Ashley, comment va ton copain Triver ?

Oh, ne me parle pas de lui, répliqua Ashley avec une moue boudeuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi insupportable ! Chaque fois qu'on se parle, il n'arrête pas d'être désagréable…parfois, j'aimerais bien lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure mais c'est pas bien de faire ça.

Bien sûr que si c'est bien ! Tu te souviens pas comment je m'y prenais avant ?

Si, justement, je me souviens _très bien_. Tu étais la fleur sauvage de Gryffondor, tu terrifiais tout le monde quand tu t'énervais, sauf une personne.

Qui ? Je terrifiais tout le monde !

Non, papa n'a jamais eu peur de toi.

Ah…lui…Bref, si tu as vraiment envi de donner un coup de poing à Triver, ne te gêne pas ! Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras lui faire comprendre des choses. Bien fort, surtout, pas une petite claque de fillette !

J'y songerai…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Hermione apparut, un sourire amusée en voyant Ginny dans son tailleur noir.

Vous pouvez venir, tout le monde vous attend, dit-elle.

D'un même mouvement, Ginny et Ashley se levèrent et suivirent Hermione le long du couloir.

Maman ? De quoi on va parler ? Si c'est à propos du rêve de Steven, j'en ai parlé au Conseil et…

Non, c'est d'autre chose, lui répondit Hermione en passant un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules. C'est sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la mission de nos cinq stagiaires. Comme tu étais présente et que tu es un témoin, tu es invitée.

Quelle invitation géniale ! commenta Ginny. J'adore !

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui s'écarta après qu'Hermione eut donner le mot de passe. Tout les professeurs étaient présent dont les cinq futurs Aurors qui étaient chacun assis sur une chaise. Il y avait un fauteuil libre à côté de Briyan et Ashley sut tout de suite que c'était pour elle. Lorsqu'elle s'assit lentement, Briyan lui fit un petit sourire timide puis regarda de nouveau Dumbledor qui se levait.

Bien, vous êtes tous là, commença-t-il. Nous allons tenter de régler un problème assez curieux. Hier, vous êtes allez tous les six en mission pour débarrasser un petit village d'un loup-garou. C'était ce qui était prévu. Mais il semblerait que, d'après cette lettre du Maire de la ville, le loup-garou avait déjà fuit avant que vous n'arriviez. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre vous étiez déjà parti et prêt à revenir…Cette lettre dit exactement que d'étranges créatures ont envahi la ville et ont pondu des œufs. Le Maire dit également avoir fait des recherches et qu'il nous apprend que ce genre de créature n'habite pas dans la région. Leur habita naturel est dans les marécages.

Alors d'après lui, ça serait quelqu'un qui les aurait emmenés. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'un détaille où quelque chose qui confirmerait cette hypothèse ? Car si c'est vraiment ce que croit le Maire, les temps sont graves. Ca voudrait dire qu'un fou furieux est prêt à tuer des gens.

Professeur, intervint Ashley. Comment peut-il être sûr que c'est quelqu'un qui les a emmené ? Il faut…il faut avoir un certain _pouvoir_ pour diriger des créatures.

Dumbledor savait très bien où elle voulait en venir et il s'était lui même posé la question. Ashley était la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec les créatures et les animaux. Qui à part elle pouvait le faire ? C'était Voldemort mais celui-ci était mort depuis quelques années. De plus, il ne parlait qu'aux reptiles…oui…_aux reptiles_.

Effectivement, approuva-t-il. Il faut un certain don. Cette personne qui le possède peut être un danger. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un en compagnie de ces créatures ?

Ils hochèrent tous négativement de la tête, se remémorant la scène.

Comment vous en êtes-vous tirés ? demanda Ange.

Ashley fut frappée de stupeur en voyant à quel point le visage d'Ange était triste et fatigué. Elle avait du pleurer un bon moment car ses yeux étaient gonflés et elle était extrêmement pâle. Elle avait un regard vitreux et vague, presque absent.

Eh bien c'est très curieux, répondit Ryley en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Ashley s'est approchée d'eux et ils sont partis en courant !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la concernée sentit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Ils devaient tous savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour éloigner les lézards : leur montrer que c'était elle le Griffon. Que devait penser ses deux parents ? Ils allaient sûrement lui faire la morale en lui disant que c'était grave et dangereux pour elle. Ils auraient raison de dire ça mais n'avait-elle pas utilisé son pouvoir pour une bonne cause ?

Je vois…dit Dumbledor en fixant Ashley derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ashley n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard. Elle se sentait honteuse et embarrassée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle intervienne ? Ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir dans la mission mais aux cinq autres, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu se retrouver seule avec Briyan…

Je…Je voulais juste les aider, bredouilla-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, lui dit calmement Dumbledor. C'était une bonne intention.

En tout cas, reprit Ryley, ça nous a bien aidé car ils étaient vraiment gros ! Jamais vu ça !

Bon eh bien, vous pouvez vous en aller. Sauf toi, Ashley. Je voudrais te parler avec les professeurs.

Les stagiaires se levèrent silencieusement et sortirent du bureau. Une fois que la porte eut été fermée, Hermione commença d'une vois tremblante :

Enfin Ashley, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête à ce moment là ?

Hermione, dit Dumbledor en levant la main pour lui faire signe de se taire, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de lui faire la morale. Je voudrais juste lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est…grave d'avoir fait ça.

Ashley prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le directeur.

Ashley, tes intentions étaient bonnes mais n'as-tu pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir un piège derrière tout ça ? Après la chute de Voldemort, on s'est tous arrangés pour te protéger de la presse et de protéger ta véritable identité. C'est même toi qui l'a voulu la première. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache qui tu étais et là, tu as faillis tout gâché. Tu as montré en public tes dons. Imagine que la personne qui est derrière tout ça ait put te voir ? Ou que ces lézards géants communiquent ce que tu leur as fait ? Tu serais en danger. On ne connaît pas l'identité de cette personne. On ne sait pas de qui te protéger. Dis-moi comment tu les as fait fuir ?

Je leur ai montré le saphir…

Elle se sentait encore plus honteuse. C'était encore pire que si elle avait parlé aux lézards. Après cet aveux, il était hors de question qu'elle leur avoue que Briyan l'avait vu parlé à une biche.

Ashley ! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à se mettre en colère. Tu…tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Je pensais bien faire !

Tu sais très bien que tu dois montré ce saphir à _personne !_ Comment on fait, maintenant ? Ils l'ont vu ! Et la personne qui est derrière tout ça va être au courrant ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi inconsciente ?

Ashley ne répondit rien. Hermione avait parfaitement raison…

°°°°°°°°

Heureusement que Ginny était là pour détendre l'atmosphère, songea tristement Ashley. Elle avait insisté pour l'entraîner dehors, dans la nuit tiède et calme, assises sur l'herbe et regardant le ciel noir incrusté d'étoile. Les seules lumière qui leur parvenait étaient celle de la lune argentée et celle des torches qui éclairaient le château derrière elles. Elles entendaient le bruit des petites vagues du lac mêlés aux hululement des chouettes et des hiboux qui commençaient à chasser. Ashley entendait beaucoup plus que ça, elle entendait jusqu'au château les gens qui parlaient et jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt les renards poursuivre leur gibier. A part ça, tout était calme.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Briyan sortait tranquillement du château pour aller se promener dans le parc. Ce qu'elle aimerait le rejoindre…

Ginny, dit-elle. Comment ça s'est passé avec Mike ?

Ah ! Tu me poses enfin la question ! Eh bien en fait, on avait trouvé une pièce vide dans un couloir déserté. Alors on a commencé à s'embrasser et à enlever nos vêtements jusqu'à ce que mon père nous trouve ! C'était vraiment embarrassant mais bizarrement, ils ne nous a rien dit. C'est surprenant, tu sais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me cri dessus mais non ! Remarque, je suis adulte, maintenant. Ça doit être pour ça. Enfin bref on…

Je voulais dire quand vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Oh ! s'exclama Ginny, déçu. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je…Je voulais sans arrêt l'impressionner mais en même temps, je n'arrêtais pas de le fuir.

Et comment tu as fait ?

Il m'a invité au bal, celui juste avant la guerre, tu te souviens ?

Ouais, comment oublié…

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui approchait le lac à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle.

Il s'appelle Briyan, dit Ginny. C'est de loin le plus fort de son école militaire. Le directeur de The Unicorne nous a envoyé son dossier scolaire et c'est surprenant de voir qu'il a le maximum de point dans toutes les matières. Il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec Hermione.

Ginny…je sais déjà tout ça. Mais comment je peux faire pour l'intéresser ?

C'est donc lui ? Mon flair ne me trompe ! Je suis trop forte !

Ashley poussa un profond soupir.

Soit simplement toi-même, lui répondit alors Ginny. Laisse les choses se faire…

Sur ce, Elle se leva et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était clair pour elle qu'Ashley devait aller le rejoindre. Alors qu'elle s'en allait en direction du château, elle se leva lentement et fixa la silhouette sombre de Briyan qui traînait à la rive du lac. Rester soi-même ? Comment pourrait-elle faire ça ? Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui parler ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Briyan était censé _être le plus timide_. Devant lui, elle était bêtement en train de le regardant en rougissant comme une tomate trop mûre. Elle inspira profondément et commença à avancer lentement. Elle pouvait toujours faire demi-tour et courir dans le château. Ou encore lui faire croire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle devait absolument partir…Mais elle oublia vite cette idée alors qu'elle approchait de plus en plus de lui. Il l'entendit arriver et se retourna. Il lui fit un sourire timide tendit qu'elle arrivait enfin à sa hauteur. Ce soir-là, il portait une chemise blanche particulièrement moulante qui épousait joliment ses muscles. Elle était presque entièrement ouverte et Ashley se demanda comment il agirait si elle lui déboutonnait les quelques boutons qui restaient. Pourquoi elle pensait ça ? Elle était folle !

Il avait sûrement prit une douche, songea-t-elle, la bouche entrouverte, fascinée. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient encore mouillée et lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant un air rebelle et mystérieux. Ses yeux verts timides la dévisageaient et Ashley sentit son cœur commencer à battre à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si elle l'embrassait ?

Tu…Tu veux aller faire un tour ? demanda-t-il avec son célèbre sourire timide.

Heu ouais, répondit-elle.

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

Ashley sentit la main de Briyan se glisser dans la sienne et une vague de chaleur l'envahit presque aussitôt. Il serra fortement sa main comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole et l'emmena vers la forêt. Ashley était tellement surprise qu'il ait prit cette initiative qu'elle avait envie de crier de joie. Sa main était chaude dans la sienne et elle pouvait sentir la puissance de son bras et de sa poigne. C'était presque rassurant et sécurisant. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait arriver. Il lui sourit gentiment, tenant toujours sa main. Elle se sentit rougir et fixa leur main unies. Ressentait-il la même chose qu'elle en ce moment ? Avait-il son cœur qui battait aussi rapidement que le sien ? Ou était-ce seulement un rêve ? Si ça en était un, il était vraiment réaliste.

Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa main et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait une atmosphère magique et mystérieuse, cette nuit. Elle le suivait sans dire aucun commentaire, le regardant avec étonnement. Il l'avait étonné, c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Pourquoi pas l'impressionner ? Il prit une grande goulée d'oxygène lorsqu'il la vit avec un sourire secret et une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Comme une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Pensait-elle à la même chose que lui ? Ou ne faisait-elle qu'admirer le paysage ?

_**I don't want te be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

Ils s'enfonçaient toujours dans la forêt qui semblait particulièrement féerique. Des lucioles leur tournaient autour, propageant leur petites lumières sur eux. C'était enchanteresse, des tas de lucioles venaient dans la forêt. Il y avait des points lumineux partout. Comment était-ce possible ? Ashley n'en avait aucun idée. Ces émotions étaient-elles si fortes que les animaux les ressentaient ? C'était la chose la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Le bruit du hululement des hiboux avait cessé. A la place, il y avait un doux son que faisait les criquets qui rendait le lieu très intime et chaleureux. Quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à l'embrasser ? songea-t-elle soudain. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Et puis ils étaient seuls, se donnant la main, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? S'il continuait comme ça, elle se jetterai sur lui et lui ôterai ses vêtements sur-le-champ !

Plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle était là, à côté de lui, se demandant ce qui allait arriver et lui tenant la main. Malgré sa grande timidité, il avait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et peut-être même d'aller plus loin avec elle. Bon, l'idée l'avait effleuré plusieurs fois mais pas aussi intensément que maintenant. Elle était là, toute à lui. Il pria seulement que son amie ne vienne pas la chercher comme la dernière fois. Le dernière fois…il aurait put l'embrasser si cette biche n'était pas passée par là ! Tout faisait pour qu'il ne puisse pas être avec elle. Pendant toute la nuit il avait été frustré et rien ne pouvait le calmer. Pas même Stéphanie avec ses blagues sans queue ni tête qui d'habitude l'amusaient toujours. Cette nuit, ça serait autre chose. Rien ne pourra les déranger, du moins, il l'espérait.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fin fond de la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent mais ne se lâchèrent pas la main. Elle était très belle, pensa-t-il en le regardant avec attention. Plus belle que l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle la nuit. Son petit débardeur noir mettait sa poitrine en valeur, ronde et haute. Elle portait encore ce petit short en gin qui lui allait vraiment bien et qui mettait ses formes bien plus en valeur qu'il ne l'avait rêvé. Ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à des fils d'or avaient été entrelacés en deux nattes qui lui tombaient au niveau des hanches. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée avec du crayon bleu qui accentuait le bleu de ses yeux. Elle s'était mit un rouge à lèvres légèrement orangé qui donnait envie de goûter à ses lèvres qui avait l'air aussi douces que de la soie. Un parfum de fruit l'entourait et il aimait beaucoup inhaler cette odeur. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi svelte que le sien. Elle était sublime. Aucune fille ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas déjà prit son cœur ?

Il déglutit alors qu'elle soupirait de contentement. Qu'elle était bien ! Elle voudrait que cette sensation de bien être dure pour toujours !

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more than anytime before**_

_**I have no options left again**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant le saphir.

Elle rougit violemment.

C'est…c'est un cadeau de la famille…

Pourtant, il lui fit un sourire incroyablement irrésistible.

Ca va très bien avec…la couleur de tes yeux.

Comment na pas rougir ? Il faudrait l'expliquer car Ashley ne voyait vraiment pas comment. Il venait de lui faire un beau compliment et elle se contentait de rougir !

Merci.

Il prit entre ses doigts le petits bijou et le fixa, fasciné. C'était réellement la couleur de ses yeux. Il laissa tombé le saphir et caressa délicatement sa joue. Sa peau était très douce, comme une peau de bébé. Il remarqua que ses joues s'empourpraient au contact de ses doigts. Lui aussi. Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il devait probablement rougir. Mais qu'importait ? Il avait là la possibilité de la caresser alors autant le faire en repoussant toute timidité. Elle lui fit un adorable sourire puis s'avança pour être plus proche de lui. Elle devait comprendre ce qui allait suivre et elle semblait enchanté. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque et elle frissonna légèrement, le faisant sourire. Qui était le plus timide des deux ?

Alors qu'il se collait à elle pour pouvoir se pencher et l'embrasser, elle poussa une exclamation étouffée. Surpris, il se redressa. Elle fixait son anneau qui, invraisemblablement, flottait dans les airs.

Qu'est-ce que…Est-ce normal ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Je…Aucune idée. Je suppose que oui.

Ça, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Lorsqu'il prit entre ses doigts son anneau, il retomba au bout de sa chaîne, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ashley inspira profondément. Elle n'avait fait que gagner du temps avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. C'était très angoissant. Elle sentait contre elle tous ses muscles et la puissance de son corps. Leur deux corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection mais un détaille la gêné terriblement. Elle sentait sa virilité plaqué contre elle. Evidemment, sa montrait bien ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais quand même ! Elle n'avait jamais sentit ça avant !

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

Elle se surprit elle-même quand elle posa une main sur son torse pour sentir sous sa chemise son corps chaud. Briyan ne broncha pas, il la laissa faire. Il voulait qu'elle le découvre et de toutes les façons possible. Elle était à la fois timide et à la fois emportait dans son élan. Elle sentait sous ses doigts ses muscles et son cœur battait la chamade à ce contact. Bientôt, elle passa sa main sous sa chemise et fut stupéfaite de sentir que sa peau était presque brûlante. Elle sentait très bien sa musculature impressionnante. Elle effleura sa peau du bout des doigts, le faisant tressaillir, faisant contracté ses muscles. Elle eut un sourire à cet effet. Elle joignit sa deuxième main sous sa chemise et le caressa avec douceur, remontant et descendant le long de son torse. Au fur et mesure qu'elle effectuait ces gestes, elle prenait de l'assurance et devinait ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il appréciait le moins. Lorsqu'elle monta ses mains vers le haut de son torse, elle sentit les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle leva le regard vers lui et vit une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Il était tout simplement éprit de ses caresses et ne tarderait pas à en demander plus. Ne pouvant plus y résister, il se pencha vivement vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne s'était pas trompé, ses lèvres étaient douce et avait un léger goût sucré. Il glissa doucement sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle prenait appui sur puissantes épaules. Leur langue se caressèrent tendrement avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser en y mettant plus d'ardeur.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

Elle était déjà en train de lui déboutonner sa chemise tout en l'embrassant ardemment, répondant à son baiser avec toute la passion qu'elle éprouvait. Il faufilait ses doigts dans son dos, la faisant se cambrer lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible. Elle finit de déboutonner sa chemise et le lui enleva aussitôt. Elle fut impressionner de voir un corps aussi beau. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la plaquant plus contre lui et son membre viril. Il eut un faible gémissement à ce contact et lui embrassa la nuque, submergé par un désir ardent. Il glissa ses mains sous son débardeur noir et fut encore surprit de la sentir aussi mince. Sa peau douce était incroyable, irréelle. Alors qu'il remontait lentement ses mains vers sa poitrine, elle sursauta de surprise mais ne se décolla pas de son corps bouillonnant. Il touchait à présent la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il lui enleva assez rapidement son débardeur noir qui tomba au sol.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, leur langues se touchant, se taquinant, se caressant avec passion et exigence. Ashley ne se doutait pas que le désir était la chose la plus agréable qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. C'était bien plus intense que ce que Triver lui avait décrit. C'était même impossible à décrire. Elle émit un doux gémissement quand il caressa ses seins à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle passa sa mains dans ses cheveux mouillés puis lui embrassa le cou, essayant de faire durer l'intensité du moment et c'était de plus en plus dur.

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends…**_

Tandis qu'il faisait serpenter sa langue le long de son cou, elle plongea subitement ses mains dans son pantalon pour caresser son membre viril qui appuyait contre le vêtement. Il gémit à sa caresse inattendue et l'embrassa spontanément en plaquant son bassin contre sa virilité. Il gémit encore lorsqu'elle caressa son sexe dur d'une manière plus présente. Elle le rendait fou. Elle voulait tout découvrir en même temps et n'hésitait pas à mettre ses mains dans les parties les plus sensibles. Alors qu' il gémissait une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta brusquement et retira précipitamment ses mains.

Qu'est-ce que…dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Briyan, j'ai entendu quelqu'un.

Elle s'était éloignée de lui et regardait partout autour d'eux. Elle fixa alors un point sur la droite et se dirigea vers lui. Derrière un épais buisson, il y avait un liquide verdâtre d'une odeur nauséabonde.

Viens voir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Briyan la rejoignit et regarda le liquide il fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

Tu crois que c'est…

J'en suis même sûre ! Regarde, il y a des empruntes !

Elle se précipita pour aller son débardeur qu'elle mit rapidement. Briyan fit de même avec sa chemise qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner. Ashley retourna près du buisson puis suivit les empruntes, Briyan la suivant. Elles se dirigeaient vers le château et Ashley espéra que le lézard ne soit pas rentré dans celui-ci. Ils sortirent de la forêt, suivant toujours les traces verdâtres. Elles allaient jusqu'aux grandes portes de chaîne du château. Ashley poussa les portes qui grincèrent longuement puis entra dans le hall. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace…

Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Ashley en se tournant vers Briyan qui était tout aussi surprit qu'elle. Il n'y a plus aucune trace !

Eh bien…il n'est peut-être pas allé dans le château.

Mais les traces nous conduit ici !

Pour tout avouer, il se fichait pas mal de ces empruntes ! Il était tout simplement frustré qu'elle se soit arrêté en si bon chemin ! Et elle qui était épouvantée par de maudites empruntes, quelle ironie ! Lui, il était resté sur sa faim et elle lui parlait du lézard. Et lui dans tout ça ? Elle l'avait oublié ?

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight.**_

Ce n'est pas logique, dit Ashley en faisant les cents pas. Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? C'est une catastrophe s'il s'est introduit dans le château ! Non ?

Heu…ouais.

Il était amusé de constater qu'elle avait mit son débardeur à l'envers. Il devrait le lui faire remarquer mais il se dit que ça serait sa façon de se venger pour les avoir interrompu en un moment aussi intense. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se jetterait pas sur elle tout de suite ? Non, il pourrait y avoir des regards indiscrets. Zut, quelle plaie ! Il y avait vraiment TOUT pour que lui et Ashley ne puissent pas être en paix. Et voilà que Toya arrivait…

Effectivement, l'air boudeur, elle venait rejoindre son amie. Quand Ashley la vit arriver, elle s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et se tourna vers elle.

Ca ne va pas bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Bien sûr que si ! C'est seulement Ginny qui a eu la bonne idée de nous confier sa fille. Je suis venue te chercher pour ça.

Quoi, Julia est là ? s'exclama Ashley, incrédule. Ginny ne me l'a même pas dit !

Ouais eh bien, viens on doit s'occuper d'elle.

Toya commença à avancer puis Ashley se tourna vers Briyan qui boutonnait sa chemise, l'air renfrogné.

Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-elle lentement.

Très bien, répondit-il.

Elle poussa un soupir frustré et l'approcha. Elle l'embrassa doucement, assez langoureusement. Elle s'en alla assez rapidement le laissant planté dans le hall. Il était assez heureux malgré tout. Elle venait de l'embrasser d'elle-même, n'était-ce pas quelque chose qui rendrait n'importe qui heureux ? Mais il était toujours aussi frustré qu'il n'ai pas pu aller plus loin avec elle !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où les élèves étaient tous regroupés autour d'une petite fille de trois ans. Celle-ci fit un immense sourire lorsqu'elle vit Ashley se diriger vers elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle gloussa légèrement et attrapa l'une des nattes blondes d'Ashley.

Tu en as mit du temps !

Ashley se retourna et fit face à Triver, arborant un sourire malicieux.

Triver ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ?

Ginny m'a conseillé de venir aussi sinon elle me transforme en je ne sais pas quoi.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'un des canapés luxueux de la salle commune. Ashley avait changé, remarqua-t-il. Il ne savait pas comment ni en quoi mais elle avait changé. Elle semblait un peu plus sûre d'elle, c'était étrange de la voir comme ça. Peut-être hallucinait-il ? Oui, probablement !

Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Ginny, dit-elle en regardant Julia attraper son ours en peluche.

Ouais, pauvre gosse ! s'exclama Triver.

Ashley tourna un regard vers Triver. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait mais tout de même ! Comment elle ferait si Julia comprenait ce qu'il disait ?

Non, elle est très belle !

Ashley, dit Toya avec un immense sourire. Triver et moi on voulait t'annoncer quelque chose !

Quoi ?

Ca y est, on est des animagus !

Non !

Si !

En quoi tu te transformes ?

En panthère noire ! C'est trop génial, je me sens puissante et capable de tout ! C'est impressionnant de voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un animal, c'est tellement différent de nous !

Et toi, Triver, tu te transformes en quoi ?

En ours.

Oh ! En un gentil nounours !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Triver tandis que celui-ci commençait à la chatouiller en essayant de lui maintenir fermement les poignets. Toya attrapa rapidement Julia avant que ça ne dégénère. Ashley n'allait certainement pas tarder à le repousser et à se jeter sur lui comme elle faisait d'habitude quand ils commençaient ce genre de gaminerie. Julia se blottit contre et elle mit son pousse à la bouche, fermant les yeux. Elle allait s'endormir tandis que les deux autres gamins continuaient toujours leur gaminerie.

Ashley avait définitivement changé, songea Triver, pris au dépourvu. Il le voyait en sa façon de le toucher. Elle ne le caressait pas dans des parties intimes mais ses gestes avaient beaucoup plus d'assurance et de douceur. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

°°°°°°°°°°°A SUIVRE°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review, please ! A bientôt !


	5. Conversation Innatendue

_**Hello ! Alors d'après vos reviews, il semblerait que vous aillez apprécié le chapitre précédent ? Je me demande pourquoi…Enfin bref. Je suis vraiment contente de vos reviews c'est…c'est…C'est génial ! Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire en fait à part MERCI BEAUCOUP ! C'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! Ah oui, je voulais aussi dire que dans cette fic, ça sera pas du 100 pour 100 Ashley avec son copain. Je mettrai au fur et à mesure plus du Draco/Hermione parce que leur histoire d'amour aura un rôle important. Mais bon, j'en dit pas plus parce que ça casse tout le suspens ! Je sais même pas si j'aurais dû vous dire ça, normalement c'est Top Secret !**_

_**Sinon, comme j'ai le temps, je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre. Ca fait une éternité que je ne répondez plus à vos reviews, je sais mais c'est parce je ne peux pas trop rester sur internet et donc je ne pouvais pas vous répondre, c'est logique. Enfin bref, je réponds :**_

**_Semine : Clide, très louche ? Hummmm….oui, c'est vrai ! Les lézards sont un vrai mystère, hein ? Clide sera encore plus louche dans ce chapitre. Briyan, je ne dis rien sur lui. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, tu verras de quel côté il est. Et je suis d'accord quand tu dis que Briyan et Ashley forment un couple parfait, j'aime bien ce petit couple timide. En ce qui concerne le débardeur d'Ashley…euh…personne ne va lui dire mais quelqu'un va y faire une allusion lorsqu'il va piquer un crise de jalousie. A toi de deviner qui c'est. C'est pas dans ce chapitre là, je sais plus dans lequel c'est mais ça va mettre Ashley en pétard ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_**

**_Sarouchka : Comme je te comprends ! J'aime beaucoup le chapitre précédent aussi ! C'est l'un des moments les plus important de l'histoire mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi ! Il n'y aura pas de scène comme ça avant quelques temps alors j'espère que tu as bien profité du chapitre ! Sinon, merci pour m'avoir laissé une review et bonne lecture !_**

**_Buzame : Décidément ! Tout le monde pense que Clide est derrière tout ça ! Remarque, vous avez de bonnes raisons car c'est quelqu'un qui n'inspire pas la confiance ! Mais je dirai rien la dessus, tu découvriras tout au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Bonne Lecture !_**

**_Lisalune : D'après ta review, tu as l'air d'apprécier les répliques de Ginny, hein ? Je ne savais pas comment les reviewers allaient réagir au retour de Ginny. Mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé ! Elle est toujours aussi…euh…bizarre. Mais bon, il faut bien quelqu'un comme elle pour faire rire les gens et faire en sorte que les choses soient moins dramatique. Et puis Briyan a l'air de plaire, je me trompe ? Parfois (tout le temps en fait) je me demande si ça n'existe pas quelqu'un comme lui…S'il existe, il est pour moi ! Tu aimes Breaking The Habit ? C'est l'une de mes chansons préférées ! Je trouvais qu'elle correspondait bien à la situation d'Ashley. Sinon, merci pour ta review et Bonne Lecture !_**

**_Nora : Chiante ? Non, ya pire ! Bon, il est vrai que Stéphanie ne dit jamais merci mais cela ne concerne que Ryley. C'est ça façon à elle de l'embêter puisqu'elle sait que c'est un très séducteur. Evidemment, elle ne se doute pas des réelles sentiments mais bon, je ne parlerai pas de ça…Quant à la relation d'Ashley et de Briyan, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ils sont parfaitement conscient de ce qu'ils allaient faire et tu verras dans ce chapitre que Briyan prend les choses en main. Il est tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que ça va trop vite. Enfin bref, Bonne Lecture !_**

**_Doudou : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaises. Et je suis aussi contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent…plein de gens l'ont apprécié, on se demande pas pourquoi…Bonne Lecture !_**

**_Lennesjk : Merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! Tout le monde veut savoir si Briyan est méchant mais je ne le dirai pas ! ( Je suis tout à fait capable de faire un coup pareille, je l'affirme lol). Si je disais tout, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire. Tu verras bien et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Holly : Well, I enjoy your reviews, I don't Know why… They are nice. I don't know what can I say 'cause you are my first english reviewer, you see ?It's cool ! I'm Happy that you enjoy my fic. The previous chapter was the best ? I agree with you ! I love this chapter and it is important for the story ! You'll see why but after. I hope you enjoy this new chapter !_**

**_Lunder: pas trop déçu ? Il fallait bien trouver une fin pour le chapitre…Frustrant, oui ça doit l'être. Pôv' Briyan ! Remarque, plus il attendra, plus il sera content quand ils le feront vraiment. La patience est mère de toutes les vertus…Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais c'est pas grave…Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Bubblegum712 : Oui, des développements…Chaud ? Euh…eh bien…oui, pourquoi pas…euh, mais c'est pour l'histoire et c'est important un moment pareille ! J'en aurai besoin pour la suite ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture !_**

**_Angel1133 : Amoureux ? Euh…'sais pas, faut voir la suite…sûrement…euh…D'accord, oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Mais il faut lire les chapitres pour s'en rendre compte. Dans celui-là, il pique une crise de jalousie lorsque Toya vient le voir pour le réconforter ! Et Ashley qui flirte avec Briyan…pôv' Triver…_**

**_Draco-tu-es-à-moi :Un mot : MERCI !Non, sans rire, merci pour ton message et voilà la suite._**

**_Juk : Je peux comprendre que tu sois déçu, tu as de bonnes raisons mais comme je le dis plus haut, je mettrai au fur et à mesure plus de Draco/Hermione car leur histoire d'amour aura un rôle dans l'histoire qui influencera négativement Ashley…enfin bref, il y aura un peu moins leur présence que dans Quand le serpent aime la Lionne I mais ils seront là en grande majorité ! Dans ce chapitre, Hermione apparaît assez longtemps…Bonne Lecture !_**

_Voilà, j'en ai fini avec les reviews ! Désolée si j'oublies quelqu'un, ne m'en voulait pas ! A part ça, je voulais vous dire (mais j'avais oublié) que ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres…Mais bon, pas de beaucoup ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE V : Conversation Inattendue.**_

Ashley, c'est l'heure, marmonna Toya qui s'éveillait.

Ashley ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre. Toya se leva puis s'étira lentement. Elle se dirigea en suite vers la salle de bain. Ashley se redressa sur son lit, bâillant longuement, fixant ce qu'il se passait par le fenêtre : rien d'extraordinaire. Le soleil orangé se pointait au dessus des arbres de la forêt encore endormie. Neige vint la tirer de sa couverture comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle dormait dans les dortoirs des filles. Elle se leva lentement et s'attrapa de nouveaux vêtements. Elle tomba sur un gin noir taille basse mais ne trouva pas le haut qu'elle voulait. Elle entra alors dans la salle de bain. Toya était rentrée sous la douche et avait tirée le rideau.

Toya, tu veux bien me prêter ton débardeur rouge avec le dragon dessus ?

Quoi ? J'entends rien !

Tu veux bien me prêter ton débardeur rouge avec le dragon dessus ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Oui, si tu veux. Il est dans ma valise.

Merci.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et fouilla dans la valise de Toya. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et commença enfin à s'habiller. Elle laissa ses cheveux libre puis se dirigea précipitamment vers la maquilleuse. Elle attrapa son crayon bleu et commença à se maquiller avec précaution. Elle prit ensuite son rouge à lèvres qui donna une teinte orangée à ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé à ce maquillé qu'aujourd'hui. Elle serait tellement belle que Briyan ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps. Elle eut un sourire en songeant ce qu'il s'était passé le nuit dernière. Bien sûr, ils n'avait pas pu finir leur activité mais elle n'avait pas du tout été déçu ! Il avait été si doux et si tendre avec elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir puis se regarda dans le miroir. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement jolie mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce garçon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire belle pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Elle se savait pas et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle perdrait du temps à se poser cette question alors qu'elle allait bientôt le revoir ? Oui, le revoir ! Elle se leva brusquement et sortit du dortoir. La Grande Salle était occupée que part quelques élèves qui se levaient aux aurores.

Aussi, on était samedi matin et les élèves en profitaient pour faire la grâce matinée bien au chaud dans leur lit. Elle aurait dû en faire autant mais Toya l'avait réveillé d'un magnifique rêve et elle était trop pressée de le revoir pour pouvoir se rendormir. Pourtant, Stéphanie arriva.

Hey, salut ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tiens, bonjour.

Comment ça s'est passé dans le bureau du directeur ? Ils t'ont posées d'autres questions ? Parce qu'on était très étonné de voir que Dumbledor tenait à te parler seul avec les professeurs.

Oh…je me suis fait un grondée par mes parents mais tout va bien. Ils ont juste eu un peu peur mais c'est trop compliqué à comprendre.

Oh ! C'est toi qui voit ! Si tu veux rien dire, c'est pas grave, je respecte !

Ashley aimait beaucoup Stéphanie, elle était quelqu'un de très sympathique. C'était toujours agréable de parler avec elle. De parler avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien de sa véritable identité.

Dis-moi, tu ne sais pas où est Briyan ?

Oh, les gars ne vont pas tarder à arriver. A part Stan, ils sont plutôt du matin.

Tout va bien avec Ryley ? demanda Ashley, curieuse.

Avec Ryley ? Oui très bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est si collant ! Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions bizarres, c'est très énervant à la longue. Je disparais deux minutes, quand je reviens, il me pose mille questions pour savoir où j'étais et avec qui. Briyan et Stan n'arrêtent pas de me taquiner là dessus, c'est très ennuyant ! Je n'y comprends rien. Et après ils osent prétendre que les filles sont compliqués !

Ashley eut un sourire discret. Pauvre Stéphanie, elle était à plaindre, vraiment ! Un garçon lui tourne autour et la trouve jolie, oui, vraiment à plaindre !

Oh, les voilà !

Ashley se retourna et vit avec satisfaction que Briyan était là entouré de Ryley et de Stan. Ce jour-là, il était habillé d'un baggy et d'un T-shirt moulant. Il avait même prit ses lunettes de soleil noir qui reposaient sur ses cheveux. Ashley s'avança vers la longue table des Gryffondor et s'y installa suivit de Stéphanie. Cela la surprit. D'habitude, les futurs Aurors mangeaient avec les professeurs. Les trois garçon les rejoignirent tout en blaguant joyeusement. Ryley se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de Stéphanie tandis que Briyan, sans la regarder, s'installa à côté d'Ashley. Il était très certainement frustré par rapport à hier et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle s'était sûrement inquiété pour rien lorsqu'elle avait entendu un bruit.

Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

Ouais, salut, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il prenait un toast.

Ashley soupira profondément et croisa les bras. Elle devait l'avoir vexé plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais après tout, n'était-t-elle pas encore un peu jeune pour ce genre de relation ? D'un côté, elle en avait très envie mais de l'autre, elle n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon et elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Que devait-elle faire ? Ginny lui donnait de mauvais exemples en lui disant de foncer et de ne penser à rien !



Tu crois que j'ai été un peu trop dur avec Ashley, hier soir ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. Je l'ai pas revu de toute la soirée.

Non. Enfin, tu sais, il faut qu'elle sache ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas. Ca fait parti de l'apprentissage. Elle voulait peut-être les aider mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler à cause de ce problème. Elle est intelligente mais trop sensible.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et regarda Hermione s'habiller d'un gin et d'un débardeur. Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle se brossait tranquillement les cheveux. En sept ans, elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle était toujours la même fille sexy et énervante, faisant encore sa Miss-je-sais-tout malgré sa vingtaine d'année.

Ca me manque, tu sais…

De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Toi, répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Ca fait longtemps…

Hermione le regarda s'approcher d'elle et la prendre par les hanches. Quand il la prenait de cette manière, c'est qu'il avait une envie pressante mais il était déjà tard et elle ne pouvait pas s'abandonner à lui pour le moment.

Tu ne voudrais pas…tout de suite ?

Eh bien c'est que Ginny m'a donné rendez-vous et que je dois bientôt y aller…Mais ce soir, si tu veux.

Draco poussa un soupir déçut puis l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny, encore Ginny ! C'était toujours à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait !



La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit. Toya était arrivée en même temps que Triver et regardaient tous les deux Ashley attentivement. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Briyan qui s'était installé à côté d'elle. Lui aussi la regardait souvent en coin avec un sourire espiègle. Il avait décidé de la faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il jugerait bon que sa petite vengeance soit terminée. Mais plus il y pensait, moins il en avait envi. Il devait attendre aussi et il n'en aurait pas le courage. Il avait seulement envi d'être seul avec elle et de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

C'était sûrement une relation qui allait trop vite, songea-t-il. Il n'avait aucune envie de tout précipiter et de faire des choses que tous deux regretteraient. En fait, il avait plutôt l'intention d'aller lentement avec elle, prendre tout son temps en lui apprenant qui il était vraiment à part un petit étudiant d'une école militaire célèbre. Elle en fera sûrement autant. Il avait hâte de tout connaître d'elle, ses projets, ses passions, sa façon de voir les choses…Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Toya fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Briyan faire un étrange sourire à Ashley. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle mais plutôt inquiète. Il était normal qu'un garçon lui plaise et que ça soit réciproque mais elle avait peur que cette relation fasse plus de mal que de bien. Ashley serait forcée de lui mentir tout le temps en parlant d'elle et de sa famille. Le mensonge est un poison qui envenime n'importe qui lorsque celui-ci apprend la vérité. Ashley sera forcée de mentir à Briyan sur son identité et ses secrets. Un jour ou l'autre, il finira par apprendre la vérité et sera véritablement blessé pour avoir était trahi de la sorte. Ashley en souffrirait aussi.

Et que dirait Triver si elle avait vraiment une relation avec Briyan ? Il était son meilleur ami et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais pas de la même manière que Triver l'aimait. Ils seraient tous les deux en guerre et le connaissant, Toya savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de tout pour détruire ce couple et récupérer Ashley. Car pour lui, Ashley lui appartenait sans aucun doute. Elle savait qu'il supportait mal lorsqu'un autre garçon que lui la lorgnait du regard. Triver était capable de faire de grande chose sans scrupule, même s'il fallait tuer…

Non, c'est un couple qui ne marchera jamais, songea-t-elle tristement. Il y avait tout contre eux. De toute façon, regardant la réalité en face, même si ça marchait à la perfection, Briyan sera obligé de retourner à _The Unicorne,_ en Amérique où il devra l'oublier. Ashley aurait alors le cœur brisé…Ashley n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. La seule chose qui avait put la rendre véritablement heureuse était sa rencontre avec Hermione et Draco. Evidemment, Toya savait aussi que son amitié pour elle l'avait aidé mais c'était surtout qu'elle s'était sentie aimée et protégée par les anciens Préfets en chefs. Maintenant qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon et qu'il était impossible d'avoir une relation normale avec lui, elle sera très triste lorsqu'elle s'en apercevra…

Hermione l'avait mit au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Si Ashley était en danger, l'histoire se répèterait, en quelque sorte. Sauf si la personne qui était derrière tout ça n'était pas fou comme Voldemort et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer les gens de son entourage. Mais il fallait être terriblement fort pour contrôler des lézards géants. Vraiment fort…

Toya jeta un coup d'œil à Triver qui l'observait aussi. Il avait lui aussi les sourcils froncés après avoir vu Briyan lui embrasser timidement la joue. Toya sentit son cœur faire violent bond. Il fallait absolument que Triver regarde autre chose où qu'il se rend compte que c'était tout simplement innocent ! Il allait y avoir un carnage, sinon et elle pressentait le pire. Si Triver se mêlait de tout ça, ça allait faire très mal…

Heu…Ashley, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Tu…Tu ne voudrais pas euh…m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

Pourquoi, tu te sens mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

J'ai un mal de tête impossible ! Je crois que c'est grave…je…j'entends des voix dans ma tête qui…euh…disent _que ça ira très mal pour toi si tu_…euh, _continues de faire ce que tu fais…_si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle dénonça la table de Triver d'un hochement de tête discret. Ashley regarda dans cette direction et poussa un « oh » de surprise. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main de Briyan et s'éloigna un peu de lui. Briyan ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait cela mais il se promit de le lui demander lorsqu'il pourrait avoir une conversation seul avec elle. Ashley rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle regarda Triver qui la fixait continuellement. C'était très déstabilisant. Il ne s'occupait même pas d'Olivia qui était à côté de lui qui ne cessait de lui réclamer un baiser. Elle détestait qu'on l'observe ainsi, tout le temps sans même décroché un seul instant son regard d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la surveillait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle avait envi. Ca serait tellement plus simple si Triver s'occupait de sa petite amie qui perdait patience et qu'il l'oublie un peu !

Je me sens mieux, dit Toya en regardant Triver. Je crois que c'était juste passager…

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement tandis que Triver semblait se détendre. Cependant, les futurs aurors la regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension total.

Ca m'arrive souvent, inventa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne dure que quelques secondes…vous comprenez ?

Ils se contentèrent de la fixer en silence.

C'est de famille, poursuivit-elle en rougissant. Je…je ne suis pas folle, si c'est que vous pensez !

Tout le monde lui sourit gentiment et Toya se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient pitiés d'elle. _Elle n'était pas folle !_ C'était clair pourtant ! Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle arrivait dans de telle situation. Celle-ci était la pire : les stagiaires pensaient qu'elle était réellement folle.

Oui, bon, dit Ashley en voyant que Toya se renfrognait. Vous aimez le Quidditch ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec un immense sourire.

Ca vous dit une partie ?



Elles s'étaient assises toutes les deux à une table un peu à part des autres. Hermione regardait fixement Ginny que lançait des coups d'œil menaçant à tous ceux qui la regardait en la désignant du doigt. Hermione s'en amusa un peu puis se souvint pourquoi elle était là avec Ginny.

Tu voulais me parler ? commença-t-elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

Ouais, mais si c'était possible de faire évacuer les clients, ça serait chouette ! Enfin bref, alors je voulais te dire qu'au ministère, on a reçu une lettre de menasse. On pense que c'est ce dresseur de lézards fous qui est derrière ça parce que sur cette lettre, il y avait un espèce de liquide verdâtre qui sentait horriblement mauvais. On a dû changer l'air tellement c'était catastrophique. Mais bon…On a fait une copie de la lettre parce que s'il faut toujours changer l'air parce que ça pu, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, hein ?

Que dit la lettre ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny ouvrit son sac et y sorti un parchemin plié en quatre qu'elle lui tendit :

_« Ma première attaque n'a pas été une réussite, il est vrai. Mais la seconde sera bien plus spectaculaire que vous en tremblerez tous les soirs ! J'attaquerai aussi bien le monde des sorciers que le monde des moldus. La nuit, vous n'oserez même plus sortir par crainte de tomber sur les créatures les plus horrible. Même Poudlard ne serait plus un endroit sûr pour vous tous ! Vous tremblerez en prononçant mon nom, vous pleurerez à ma vue et vous n'oserez jamais vous opposer à moi sous peine d'être tué. Personne ne pourra me vaincre, pas même Potter avec son petit bout de bois ridicule. Même les plus **Grandes **créatures seront sous mon contrôle, la plus **légendaire **sera ma monture et votre deuxième terreur. Il vous guettera tous les jours, vous scrutera du regard, vous êtes ses proies et il vous chassera, ses yeux sont mille fois plus perçant que ceux d'un faucon. Ses oreilles ont la capacité d'entendre même le bruit d'une fourmi. Alors n'essayez pas de l'échapper. Vous voilà prévenu._

_Signé? »_

Oh mon Dieu, marmonna Hermione en parcourant la lettre à toute vitesse. C'est un vrai fou. Si Poudlard deviens un endroit non sûr, alors il n'y a plus du tout de sécurité dans le monde !

C'est ce que mon père a dit, affirma Ginny en hochant la tête. Mais bon, moi je suis pour qu'on lui casse la tête. Dommage qu'il ne dise pas où est son repaire !

Ecoute ça : _« vous tremblerez en prononçant mon nom »_, on dirait…

Voldy ? Oui, je sais. Mike a déjà fait la remarque. Mais on sait tous que ça ne peux pas être lui. La prophétie disait clairement que soit Harry soit Voldy mourrait. Harry l'a vaincu donc ça ne peut pas être lui. On a quand même effectué quelques recherches pour savoir si grâce à de la magie noire il y avait un moyen pour qu'il puisse revivre mais d'après les chercheurs les plus compétant tel que Dumbledor, Voldemort ne peut pas revenir. Il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là. Par contre, c'est ce passage là qui m'inquiète le plus : _« Même les plus grandes créatures seront sous mon contrôle, la plus légendaire sera ma monture et votre deuxième terreur »._ Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, j'ai la grande impression qu'il fait allusion à…

Ashley ? Oh non…

Oui. Je crois bien que c'est elle que ce fou est en train de _« scruter »_. Il doit la connaître ainsi que son secret. Malgré nos efforts pour cacher sa véritable identité, il y en a un qui est parvenu à tout découvrir. Il est très dangereux pour elle d'être découverte. Bien sûr, le…_tu vois qui_, est une créature redoutable, puissante et tout ce que tu voudras mais l'auteur de cette lettre montre bien qu'il est sûr de lui.

Il doit avoir trouvé un moyen pour séparer Ashley de _tu vois qui_. Ou alors il n'a pas du tout l'intention de les séparer. Il peut très bien les utiliser tous les deux. Mais à quoi ça lui servirait d'avoir Ashley ? S'il a _tu vois qui_ sous son contrôle, il contrôle également tout le reste des créatures…

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et regarda sa tasse de café sans vraiment la voir. Cette histoire la dépassait ! Ils avaient connus la paix durant sept ans et revoilà un fou qui veut gouverner de nouveau le monde !

On peut appeler ça un _Voldemort II_, dit Ginny en croisant les bras.

Si ce type est censé la connaître, marmonna Hermione, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, c'est qu'il est dans son entourage…donc à Poudlard, non ? Je mets déjà Toya et Triver de côté, ils ne feraient jamais de tels atrocités ! Ensuite…Ashley ne traîne qu'avec ces deux là et il n'y a qu'eux qui sont au courant de tout ! Ashley ne dirait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre qui elle est vraiment ! Elle a bien trop peur du regard des autres pour ça.

Je suis d'accord sur ce côté là, dit Ginny. Mais ton fils…

Quoi ?

Il n'a pas fait d'autre rêve à part celui que tu m'as communiqué par courrier ?

Non…rien. On a pas une idée de l'endroit où se fou pourrait se cacher ?

A part Poudlard, non. Il dit clairement dans sa lettre que même Poudlard ne serait plus un endroit sûr. Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Il a sûrement l'intention de faire un mauvais coup au château. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est…On a quand même envoyé des Aurors dont Harry et Mike pour le rechercher mais d'après eux, il n'y a pour l'instant aucun indice. Parvati pense que c'est un animagus, c'est une solution…

En effet, approuva Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de son café. C'est comme ça que Sirius se cachait, autrefois…

L'Ordre enquête également sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner mais j'espère qu'on pourra l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand je pense qu'il y aussi des mangemorts toujours en liberté ! On ne trouve pas leur cachette, c'est exaspérant !

Des mangemorts…Imagine que ces mangemorts sont alliés à ce fou ?

Ca ne sont que des hypothèses, Hermione. On peut pas en être sûr à 1OO pour 1OO !

Oui, je sais. Mais mes _hypothèses_, comme tu dis, peuvent être vraies !



Toya regarda tranquillement Triver assis dans les gradins, regardant Ashley poursuivre le Vif d'or. Elle savait à quoi il pensait et il serait temps d'aborder de sujet. Il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'Ashley l'aime comme il l'aime.

Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Parfaitement, répondit-il du même ton brusque. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il fait beau et chaud, on participe à un match de Quidditch et on a pas de devoir pour Lundi ! Tout va bien, tu vois ?

Elle avait prévu qu'il allait être quelque peu agressif. Il était toujours comme ça quand il piquait une crise de jalousie. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Olivia les accompagne aux gradins et celle-ci avait été très vexée. Il avait fait croire qu'il avait besoin d'être seul mais la vérité était qu'il cherchait un moment pour parler à Ashley seul à seul. Un moment qui ne venait toujours pas depuis plus d'une heure.

A quoi tu penses ?

A rien. A quoi veux-tu que je pense ?

Je sais pas, moi…Ashley ?

Triver la fixa, elle sourit en constatant qu'il cherchait dans sa tête les paroles qui correspondaient le mieux à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il explosa de colère :

Je la déteste ! Elle est bornée, énervante et tout ce que tu veux ! Je la hais !

Il croisa les bras et fixa Ashley qui sillonnait les airs avec son balai.

Tu…tu la détestes ? répéta Toya.

Oui, absolument, confirma Triver en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de flirter avec ce type, hein ? Elle est encore trop jeune, c'est…c'est…démesuré ! Je devrais le dire à ses parents ! Pour son propre bien !

Ca te va bien de dire ça…

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne rougis pas quand c'est moi qui lui parle, hein ? J'ai plus de charme que ce crétin ! Il est timide, l'autre ! Je comprends rien ! Elle…elle fait absolument n'importe quoi ! Elle…elle flirte avec l'ennemi ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte, l'idiote !

Heu…

Non mais t'as vu comment il la regarde ? C'est pas croyable, ça ! Elle va avoir de faux espoir ! Je vois très bien ce qu'il a dans la tête ! Il veut juste se la faire et la laisser tomber après ! Non mais c'est un comble !

Quoi ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? s'exclama Toya, outrée. Tu deviens complètement malade ! D'où tu vas chercher ces idées ? Tu…tu es pathétique, des fois ! Non, c'est même tout le temps !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est de sa faute, pas la mienne ! Ashley est…elle est…je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle est mais elle est quelque chose !

Il se tut et fixa de nouveau le ciel où Ashley lui fit un signe de la main. Mais il ne répondit à son geste.

J'en ai marre de cette fille, marre du match de Quidditch qui dur depuis trop longtemps, marre de ce mec, marre de toi, marre d'Olivia qui me colle, marre des cours et marre du beau temps. Je veux qu'il pleuve, comme ça on sera obligé de rentrer et je pourrais lui parler !

Toya poussa un soupir d'exaspération tandis que les joueurs descendaient de leur balai. Triver se leva d'un bond et s'en alla à grand pas du terrain de Quidditch, furieux. Le dialogue avec Triver avait toujours été une gymnastique, songea Toya. Il fallait toujours peser ses mots pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Ashley était la moins chanceuse dans ce domaine là. Elle disait les choses telles qu'elles étaient sans tact.



Tu viens avec moi ? murmura Briyan à Ashley

Ils étaient dans le hall du château, leur balai en main. Briyan attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Où allons-nous ?

Tu verras.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs puis, arrivant au troisième étage déserté par les élèves. Ils s'immobilisèrent en même temps. L'une des portes étaient entre ouverte et on entendait deux voix qui semblaient se disputer. L'une d'elle était celle d'Ange qui était en larme.

Non, je ne veux pas, sanglotait-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'y obliger ! Je…Je suis capable de grande chose si tu m'approches encore !

Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ? dit une voix masculine.

C'est la voix de Clide, murmura Briyan.

Ashley fronça les sourcils puis s'avança un peu plus vers la porte pour mieux saisir ce qu'ils disaient.

Non…je…je n'ai absolument pas peur…Va-t'en !

Allons, si tu fais comme je te dis, tu seras célèbre, tout le monde te…

Assez ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Tu n'es qu'un sournois prétentieux ! Je ne voulais pas te voir et tu le savais ! Tu savais parfaitement que je ne voudrais plus jamais te revoir toi et tes serviteurs ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Rien que je sache ! Tu n'es qu'un homme cruel comme…comme lui ! Va-t'en et ne reviens plus me voir, tu as comprit ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Ashley se demanda s'il n'y avait pas des morts. Mais la voix de Clide retentit de nouveau.

Alors tu as choisi ? Tu choisis de…de mourir ? Je ne t'épargnerai pas, Ange. Si tu ne te joins pas à moi, tu es contre moi. Et tout ceux qui sont contre moi, tu sais ce qui leur arrive.

Ashley prit la main de Briyan et couru le long du couloir alors que Clide allait sortir de la pièce. Ashley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! C'était pure que ce qu'elle imaginait ! Clide était vraiment fou ? De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ange se joigne à lui ? Pourquoi faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il parlait de tuer…Elle entendait Ange sangloter dans la pièce. Voilà pourquoi elle semblait si fatigué et si triste ces derniers temps. Elle connaît Clide et celui-ci la harcelait ? Trop de question et aucune réponse…

A suivre

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Au revoir ! Non, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et…ah oui, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! Ciao !_


	6. Destination Londres

Hello, how are you ? Tout d'abord, je vous le dis tout de suite : Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en supplie ! J'ai à peine le temps de poster le chapitre alors prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je n'imagine même pas ! Mais je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !   
Ensuite, vous me faites remarqué que « Jean », je l'écrit « gin ». Je sais pas pourquoi je fais cette erreur parce que j'ai toujours su que « jean » c'était « jean » alors pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, non, je ne suis pas alcoolique ! Du moins, pas encore…je plaisante bien sûr ! Moi ? Alcoolique ! 

Après…Est-ce que vous avez vu le trailer d'HP4 ? Moi oui, ça donne envi de voir le film, non ? Mais dommage qu'il ne montre pas plus d'image…mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir…

_Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous ennuyer et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Bonne Lecture !_

CHAPITRE VI : DESTINATION LONDRES 

_**LE DRESSEUR DE LEZARD NOUVEAU VOLDEMORT ?**_

_« Ma première attaque n'a pas été une réussite, il est vrai. Mais la seconde sera bien plus spectaculaire que vous en tremblerez tous les soirs ! J'attaquerai aussi bien le monde des sorciers que le monde des moldus. La nuit, vous n'oserez même plus sortir par crainte de tomber sur les créatures les plus horribles. Même Poudlard ne serait plus un endroit sûr pour vous tous ! Vous tremblerez en prononçant mon nom, vous pleurerez à ma vue et vous n'oserez jamais vous opposer à moi sous peine d'être tué. Personne ne pourra me vaincre, pas même Potter et son petit bout de bois ridicule. Même les plus **Grandes** créatures seront sous mon contrôle, la plus **légendaire **sera ma monture et votre deuxième terreur. Il vous guettera tous les jours, vous scrutera du regard, vous êtes ses proies et il vous chassera, ses yeux sont mille fois plus perçant que ceux d'un faucon. Ses oreilles la capacité d'entendre même le bruit d'une fourmi. Alors n'essayez pas de l'échapper. Vous voilà prévenu._

_Signé ? »_

Draco fronça les sourcils et posa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table. Cette fois, il était pratiquement sûr que ce _« dresseur de lézards »_ surveillait Ashley. Comment cette lettre a-t-elle été autorisé à paraître dans le journal ? C'était la meilleure solution pour affoler le peuple et satisfaire l'auteur de la lettre. De plus, n'importe qui pouvait lire le journal et comment réagirait Ashley si elle tombait là-dessus ? Les autres professeurs assis à la table lisaient également le journal et ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à Ashley qui était sagement assise à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Toya.

Regarde ça, dit Draco en passant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à Hermione.

Celle-ci le repoussa et regarda Draco.

Je suis déjà au courant…murmura-t-elle.

Draco plia le journal et la dévisagea longuement. Quand elle prenait un air distrait comme ça, c'est qu'elle cachait quelque chose qui devait être important.

Comment ça tu es déjà au courant ? murmura-t-il pour que personne ne les entende. De quoi tu parles ?

Hier, Ginny m'a donné rendez-vous pour parler de ça…Ils ont reçu la lettre hier matin…Mais Pourquoi Ginny a fait publier cette lettre ? Elle devait rester…

Vous voulez de la boisson ? proposa Clide.

Oui, oui, dit aussitôt Hermione avec un sourire gêné. Draco, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix très basse tandis que Clide remplissait son ver et celui de Draco, il faudra qu'on se rende au ministère pour parler de cela à Mr Weasley. Je ne veux pas qu'Ashley…

Chut ! s'exclama Draco en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

Il désigna Clide d'un signe de tête discret. Lorsque ce dernier s'en alla, il enleva sa main de la bouche d'Hermione.

Je disais donc…qu'il faudra aller au ministère.

Hermione, si ça se trouve, Ashley a déjà lu le journal. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'aller au ministère, Dumbledor réunit aujourd'hui l'Ordre. On pourra leur parler de tout ça.

Quoi ? Je suis toujours la dernière au courant !

Il l'a dit lorsque tu étais avec Ginny. C'est sans importance, mais il faut trouver ce type rapidement avant que ça ne cause de vrai problème.

Il but d'une traite son ver, bientôt imité par Hermione.

Il faudra se méfier de tout, dit Hermione en regardant Ashley. Comme avant…

Elle regarda Ashley qui parlait gaiement à Toya. Bientôt, Triver les rejoignit et s'installa à côté d' elles avec un air renfrogné.

Elle est déjà inquiète par rapport au rêve de Steven, dit Hermione en continuant de la regarder, alors je n'imagine pas lorsqu'elle va être au courant…

Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Triver semblait parler à Ashley très sérieusement et il se demanda si ce n'était pas à propos de cette lettre. D'un bond, elle se leva et s'en alla à grand pas en prenant avec elle un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Triver se leva à son tour et parti à sa recherche. Hermione regarda tristement Draco.

Et voilà, murmura-t-elle.

°°°°°°°°

Ashley marchait rageusement dans le parc de Poudlard, la pluie tombant à drue, déchirant en mille morceau le journal que Triver lui avait fait lire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette magique et fit brûler le papier qui se transforma rapidement en un petit tas de cendre. Elle donna rageusement un coup de pied dedans, et tenta de se calmer mais sans succès. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas contenir sa colère, il fallait absolument qu'elle se défoule mais pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le parc. Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, la voix de Triver l'interpella, celui-ci prenait un air profondément inquiet.

Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Oh, oui ! Merveilleusement bien ! s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? Tu veux profiter du spectacle ? Tu tombes bien parce qu'il va bientôt commencer !

Elle était dans une colère indescriptible, bien plus supérieur à ce qu'un humain serait capable de supporter. Il le voyait dans son regard qui s'assombrissait progressivement.

Je…Je ne suis pas là pour ça…balbutia-t-il en approchant.

Mais elle recula brutalement, les yeux noirs remplis de colère.

Je te défends de m'approcher ! hurla-t-elle. Va-t'en !

Tu…tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça…tu le sais…

Ah ouais ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me surveilles ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Laisse-moi en paix.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas et Triver vit avec horreur qu'une longue queue lui était poussée. Il voulu l'approcher mais son regard était si différent du sien qu'il évita toute approche.

Je suis désolée…bredouilla-t-il tandis qu'Ashley semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses cris de douleur.

Elle ne répondit rien, occupée à regarder son corps se métamorphoser douloureusement. De puissantes serres lui poussèrent suivit d'immenses ailes au plumage noir aux reflets bleus, comme l'aile d'un corbeau. Son visage s'allongea et prit petit à petit celui d'un aigle. Son corps s'élargit et devint plus souple, devenant celui d'un lion.

Le Griffon fit claquer rageusement son bec et fixa Triver de ses yeux noirs. Triver resta parfaitement immobile, contemplant la magnifique créature qui déploya vivement ses ailes et qui prit son envole. Traversant la pluie qui tombait toujours, la créature volait en direction de la forêt interdite, poussant des cris assourdissant qui raisonnaient à des mètres à la ronde. Triver le vit fondre en piqué, montrant qu'il venait de trouver une proie. La chasse était ouverte…

°°°°°°

Où est-elle ? demanda Toya lorsqu'il revint dans la Grande Salle.

Triver s'installa machinalement en face d'elle et la fixa.

Je n'aurais jamais du lui montrer cet article, avoua-t-il, la voix tremblante. Voilà où ça mène lorsqu'on veut partager les moindres choses avec une personne qu'on…qu'on…_aime._

Triver, _où est-elle ?_

La terreur se lisait sur le visage de Toya et elle devait imaginer le pire.

Elle…elle est partie chasser.

Toya ouvrit puis ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Cette attitude vexa profondément Triver. A présent, il avait encore plus de remord qu'il n'en avait jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi lui avait-il montré le journal ? Pour mieux la protéger ? Ou pour se venger d'elle ? Il ne savait plus. Il était quelqu'un d'ignoble…

Elle…tu…OH MON DIEU !

Toya réalisa à peine ce qu'il pouvait se passer si quelqu'un apercevait le Griffon dans toute sa splendeur.

Tu la laissé faire ça ? Mais quel genre d'ami es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Si quelqu'un la voyait ? Si quelqu'un de _malhonnête_ la voyait ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas calmé ?

Excuse-moi mais c'est quelque peu préoccupant quand tu vois ce genre de chose ! Je suis _Vraiment_ désolé si elle s'est mise en colère ! Je voulais juste l'aider, moi ! Elle m'a pratiquement rejeté quand je suis allé la voir !

Il avait hurlé en disant ça et Toya réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'était pas très réconfortant.

Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Si, tout est de ma faute.

Bien sûr que non.

Bien sûr que si.

Toya avait raison. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour lui montrer une lettre de menace ?

Tu sais, dit Toya d'une voix réconfortante, si ça n'aurait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Qui sait, peut-être moi ?

Toi ? Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas. Est-ce que tu lui aurais montré la lettre ?

Oui. Tu te souviens de notre première année à Poudlard ? On s'était juré de rester loyal et de tout partager, le moindre secret. Même si il aurait mieux fallu ne rien lui dire, tu aurais trahi cette confiance…et puis tu…

Je l'aime.

Oui.

Triver soupira et regarda Toya en lui souriant.

Comment je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ?

Eh bien…euh…Tu ferais n'importe quoi.

Ils rirent doucement et regardèrent la louve qui arrivait dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières et regarda curieusement ce qu'il y avait sur le table. Triver lui donna un morceau viande qu'elle lui arracha des mains, affamée.

J'espère qu'elle ne se fera pas remarquer, soupira Toya.

°°°°°°°

Professeur Dumbledor, dit Hermione en rattrapant le vieil homme. Je…Je crois que c'est une TRES mauvaise idée d'aller à Londres. Depuis qu'il y a cette lettre dans le journal, celui qui l'a écrite peut très bien mettre ses menaces à exécutions et…

Hermione, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Les élèves seront bien surveillé et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à l'Ordre. De toute façon, se rendre dans le monde moldus fait parti du programme.

Mais…Et pour Ashley ?

Elle ne risque rien. Tant que sa louve reste avec elle et qu'elle est en possession de son saphir…Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Hermione fixa le directeur à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle n'avait jamais comprit à quoi servait ce saphir dont il ne fallait jamais qu'elle se sépare.

Professeur, à quoi sert ce saphir ?

Dumbledor lui sourit de nouveau.

Je préfèrerais ne pas te le dire. Mais tant qu'elle le possède, elle ne craint absolument rien. C'est pour ça que Voldemort n'a jamais put mettre la main sur elle. Ce saphir est…_mystérieux._ Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Ashley de te raconter la légende des Walkyries. ( Pour ceux qui ont lu QSAL I, vous vous souvenez qu'Ashley en parlait souvent à Hermione ?).

Les Walkyries ? Professeur…

Evidemment, l'interrompit Dumbledor, même si elle te raconte cette légende sur les femmes guerrières, tu n'auras pas toute l'explication mais tu auras une petite idée, je pense.

Comment Ashley connaît cette légende ?

Ca mère la lui racontait pour l'endormir le soir…

Sur ceux, il lui fit un au revoir de la main et s'en alla. Hermione resta perplexe un long moment.

°°°°°°°°

Alors ? commença Ginny tandis qu'ils entraient tous dans le château, trempés jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie. Des nouvelles ? Je pari que stupides comme vous l'êtes, vous n'avez rien trouvé !

Harry la regarda, dérangé par la fait de l'avoir traité de « stupides » lui et ces compagnons. Ginny arbora un sourire innocent, presque ironique.

Non, répondit-il. Si tu penses que l'affaire est simple…c'est loin d'être le cas ! On a aucun indice à part cette lettre qui est parue dans le journal. On a fouillé partout mais aucune trace, niet, nada.

Je continues à dire que c'est un animagus, dit Parvati qui enlevait son manteau bleu marine tout mouillé. Un animal est beaucoup plus discret qu'un homme et beaucoup plus habile en ce qui concerne la camouflage. Il est encore plus difficile de l'attraper si c'est un oiseau.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

Ca vous arrive de réfléchir ? Franchement ! L'auteur de la lettre veut qu'on le voit, qu'on ait peur de lui alors vous croyez vraiment qu'il va se transformer en truc bizarre ?

Ginny, ma chérie, tu devrais aller chercher Hermione et Draco, d'accord ?

Harry et Parvati éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ginny ouvrait la bouche en grand et s'empourprait.

Mike ! s'indigna-t-elle. Ne m'appelle pas _chérie_ devant tout le monde !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en vitesse.

Complètement timbrés, ceux-là, marmonna-t-elle.

Alors que Ginny s'en allait, Rémus, Tonks et Sirius arrivèrent à leur tour dans le château, tous mouillés à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Bientôt, les professeurs arrivèrent et les conduisirent dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Ginny, Hermione et Draco arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard, faute à Ginny qui avait décidé de faire la tête à tout le monde, en particulier à Mike.

Bonjour, Ginny, dit aimablement Dumbledor. Molly se porte bien ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit la concernée avec un sourire forcée, elle est enceinte.

Ils tournèrent tous un regard ébahi vers elle, choqué de cette nouvelle. Sauf Hermione qui se méfiait un peu. Pourquoi Ginny ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Quoi ? Vous m'avez cru ?

Plusieurs personnes soupirèrent de soulagement et certain éclatèrent même de rire.

Si je peux me permettre, dit Hermione en se mettant au centre du cercle que formaient les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre, je voudrais éclaircir un petit détail.

Vas-y, Hermione, lui dit Dumbledor en hochant la tête.

Alors voilà.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et celle-ci prit un air immédiatement surpris.

J'ai encore rien fait, grommela-t-elle.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as publié cette lettre, Ginny ? Je pensais qu'il était évident qu'il fallait qu'elle reste confidentielle !

Ginny arbora alors un sourire triomphant.

Hermione, c'est justement pour ça que je suis à Poudlard.

Elle s'adressa à Dumbledor en prenant un air sérieux et inquiet qu'Hermione lui connaissait bien lorsqu'elle avait un doute ou qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de publier cette lettre pour protéger au maximum Ashley. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons mit dans un lieu où elle était sensée brûler. Or, elle ne l'a pas été. Ce matin, lorsque mon père, le ministre de la magie en personne a reçu le journal du matin, il a eu la surprise de voir la lettre publié et à porté de tout le monde. On pense que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le ministère cette nuit et a récupéré la lettre pour la publier dans le prochain numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Il y eut un silence lourd pendant lequel tout le monde fixait Ginny qui prenait un air de plus en plus douteux.

Pourtant, poursuivit-elle, les portes n'ont pas été forcées ou cassées. Il n'y a aucun détail qui puisse nous dire que quelqu'un est entré dans le ministère. On suppose que c'est un membre du personnel qui a récupéré la lettre avant qu'elle ne brûle ou tout simplement l'auteur de la lettre lui-même qui est doué en magie noire. Dans les deux cas, ça ne sont que des hypothèses et on ne peut donc pas en être sûr. Il y a une troisième possibilité. En réalité, je viens tout juste de la trouver. L'auteur de la lettre à un allié qui travaille au ministère. Il peut donc être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

Vous avez tous comprit que le dresseur de lézard visait Ashley ? demanda Hermione. Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'information concernant les problèmes d'Angleterre du côté du monde magique ?

Pour trouver une occasion de la piéger, répondit Dumbledor en s'installant derrière son bureau.

De quelle façon ? demanda Draco. Ashley ne quitte pas Poudlard.

Non, non, il ne cherche pas un endroit pour la piéger mais plutôt ses origines. On est peu nombreux à savoir qui était ses parents, sa nationalité Irlandaise et tout le reste. Je pense qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de sa cible alors il cherche des preuves qu'Ashley est bien celle qui…qui est l'unique Griffon. Pour cela, il a besoin d'archives qui se trouvent dans le ministère. Des papiers d'où est inscrit sa date et lieu de naissance. Evidemment, tous ses papiers ont été aménagé à Poudlard dans une salle…très spéciale.

Dumbledor échangea un sourire avec Harry.

Dans la salle sur commande, évidemment.

Il y a quelque chose qui doit avoir choqué l'auteur pour qu'il puisse croire que c'est Ashley, dit Sirius, l'air songeur.

Attendez ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous vous souvenez ? Ashley nous a avoué qu'elle avait montré le saphir aux lézards ! Soit l'auteur de la lettre était présent et a tout vu, soit il était l'un de ces lézards ou soit les lézards sont allés le lui raconter puisqu'on le surnomme le _dresseur de lézard_.

Non, l'une des tes hypothèses est fausse, répliqua Ginny, l'air très concentré. Les stagiaires nous ont affirmés qu'il n'y avait personne donc Voldemort II n'était pas là.

Moi, intervint Parvati, je continues à dire que c'est un animagus et que c'est pour ça qu'on arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !

Voldemort II, murmura Hermione.

Ben quoi ? rétorqua Ginny. Faut bien lui donner un nom ! J'ai aussi Voldy II, si tu veux ? Ou alors, Voldemort et ses descendants, non, celui-là il est nul. Voldemort et sa nouvelle vie ! Ah non, ça c'est vraiment nul. Voldemort : la revanche. Ah ouais, ça le fait !

Non, non, Ginny ! Tu m'as donné une idée !

Ah oui ?

Ecoutez, l'auteur de la lettre se permet de faire des recherches sur Ashley alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se permettrait pas d'en faire autant ? Il faudrait faire des recherches sur _toute_ la famille de Voldemort et sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ses amis, ses mangemorts, tout !

Ses amis ? répéta Ginny. Il en avait ?

On a rien à perdre, poursuivit Hermione. Cela pourra peut-être nous mené sur une piste qui nous dévoilera qui est le fameux dresseur de lézards.

Tout le monde approuva aussitôt l'idée. Ange, qui avait été silencieuse, éclata soudain en sanglot…

°°°°°°°°°°

La Grande Salle, toujours aussi surchargée en nombre d'élève, rendait Ashley malade. Tout le monde qui parlait en même temps, ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Tout raisonnait et elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux retourner dehors, dans le nuit qui tombait petit à petit, sous la tempête. Elle était à peine arrivée dans le hall que sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, ses yeux embués de larmes de colère, le corps recouvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à marcher, épuisée et accablée de douleur. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'une lenteur inquiétante vers la Grande Salle, elle trébucha brusquement et vint s'écraser contre le sol froid, la respiration haletante.

Triver se leva d'un bond. Ashley était passée devant les grandes portes de le Grandes Salle et s'était soudainement effondrée. Ignorant les regards interrogateurs qu'on lui lançait, il courut vers Ashley qui tentait tant bien que mal à se relever. Il découvrit avec horreur que ses vêtement étaient déchirés et que sa peau nue était recouverte d'un sang presque noir, qui n'était pas du tout le sien. Ses lèvres saignaient abondamment ainsi que son nez d'où s'échappait un petit filet de sang.

Ashley…

Elle s'agrippa à lui, tentant de se relever mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il la souleva dans ses bras et s'en alla à grand pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle était cramponnée à ses épaules et Triver se demanda s'il allait pouvoir la maintenir encore longtemps. Pas qu'elle était lourde, loin de là, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle alourdissait son poids. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, il l'allongea sans plus tarder sur un lit blanc qui se recouvrit un peu de sang. Elle pleurait…elle pleurait et ça lui déchira le cœur.

Ca va aller, murmura-t-il. On va te soigner…

Je…je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et enrouée. Mais quand…je suis en colère comme ça…c'est lui qui contrôle tout !

D'autres larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Triver enleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui s'étaient perdus sur son visage recouvert de sang et de poussière. Même ainsi il réussissait à la trouver très belle.

Tu n'y est pour rien, lui répondit-il.

Malgré tout, elle lui fit un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Fleur arriva à ce moment là, épouvanté de voir Ashley en si mauvais état. Elle apporta des bandages ainsi que du désinfectant puis se précipita sur Ashley. Triver s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir laisser Fleur la soigner. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui retirer son T-shirt tout déchiré et recouvert de sang, il avala une grande goulée d'oxygène.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il.

Je vérifie qu'elle ne soit pas blessé ou…qu'elle n'est pas une_ pneumonie_.

Pneumonie ? Ashley lui avait raconté qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle s'était transformée en un jour de pluie comme celui-ci, elle avait attrapé une terrible pneumonie qui avait failli causer sa perte. Elle s'était transformée sous un coup de colère, comme aujourd'hui. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveau cette maladie.

J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, dit Fleur qui faisait des gestes compliqués. Elle…elle a de la fièvre, déjà…Son état avait été très critique…plus son état s'empirait, plus elle se transformait et s'affaiblissait.

Triver ressentit une angoisse grandissante au fur et à mesure que Fleur s'occupait d'Ashley. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux et tourné la tête. Il voyait encore des larmes glisser le long de ses joues et s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Fleur se détendit en poussant un long et profond soupir.

Elle n'est pas malade.

Ashley ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux et le soulagement se lut sur son visage. Elle regarda Triver qui la fixait puis lui sourit tristement. Fleur était à présent occupée à soigner ses lèvres et son nez puis lui nettoya le visage.

J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup là, dit Fleur en s'éloignant du lit. Tu as eu énormément de chance !

C'est promis, lui répondit Ashley de sa voix enrouée.

Bien, repose-toi.

Fleur s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Triver s'approcha de son lit blanc et la regarda enfiler une chemise de nuit propre que Fleur lui avait laissé. Elle avait tiré les rideaux blancs mais il voyait à travers son ombre et ses formes. Il avala de nouveau une grande goulée d'oxygène lorsqu'il vit la forme de sa poitrine et celle de ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle tira le rideau, elle semblait plus rayonnante et tranquille. Elle s'allongea dans les couvertures et le regarda.

Euh…nous…nous allons à Londres, commença-t-il, intimidé.

Ah oui ? Quand ?

On part demain…matin.

Ashley ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Demain matin ? Mais est-ce que je serai rétabli, au moins ? Oh, ça tombe toujours au mauvais moment, j'en ai marre !

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se redressa sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris mais enchanté, il renforça l'étreinte. Elle calla sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos du bout des doigts, la serrant amoureusement contre lui.

Tu restes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? hésita-t-elle.

Bien sûr.

C'était une occasion inespéré pour tout lui avouer, songea-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il le fallait. Il_ doit_ le lui dire. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration.

J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, dit-il.

Oui ? murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Eh bien…ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je…euh…je…j'espère que tu te rétabliras…

Elle lui sourit en l'embrassa sur la joue.

Merci, répondit-elle.

Ashley…c'est pas ce je voulais dire !

Ah non ? Alors tu espères que j'irai mal ?

Elle le prenait sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il n'était pas du tout amusé.

Non…Ashley je…je veux que tu saches que je…jeveuxquetusachesquejetaime…

Je…Je n'ai pas comprit ce que tu as dit, désolée.

Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à tout lui dire, quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie, Briyan. Triver se renfrogna et s'éloigna un peu du lit tandis que le futur Auror se précipitait sur elle, inquiet. Il était dégoûté ! Au moment où il allait tout lui dire, il fallait que cet imbécile vienne ! La scène qui défila sous ses yeux le dégoûta encore plus. Briyan venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassait langoureusement. Il détourna les yeux, les poings serrés. Il devait garder son sang froid s'il ne voulait pas lui sauter à la gorge et le démolir sur-le-champ.

Alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser Ashley, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Au moment où il passait devant la porte, la voix d'Ashley l'interpella :

Triver…Qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ?

Rien, marmonna-t-il, évitant son regard. Ce n'était pas _important_. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit.

Ashley regarda Briyan qui la contemplait rêveusement, arborant un petit sourire.

Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il sorti de sa poche _l'unique plume blanche_ qu'Ashley prit entre ses mains, stupéfaite.

Je l'ai juste suivi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

°°°°°°°°°°

Il était plus de minuit et c'était le moment préféré de la louve. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et elle pouvait circuler à son aise. Cette nuit-là, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où sa protégée y passait la nuit. Elle sauta sur le lit d'un bond bien calculé et regarda Ashley qui s'était redressé d'un bond, surprise. Mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Neige. La louve l'approcha et lui lécha la joue, lui montrant à quel point elle avait été inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit et elle étreignit affectueusement Neige.

Je t'aime, ma louve, murmura-t-elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ASUIVRE°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, C'est fini. Il était important que je mette le passage avec « je t'aime ma louve » car c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Evidemment, je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi. Enfin bref, désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci, j'essaierai pour le prochain chapitre. A bientôt !


	7. Souvenirs

_Salut ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour poster la suite et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Je…j'ai eu un imprévu lors de cette semaine…un imprévu très…triste. Mais je ne parlerai pas de ça car je sens que je vais me remettre à pleurer…Enfin bref, quoi de neuf ? Rien. Tout le monde me fou des vents en ce moment, j'ai rien fait pourtant ! Remarque, pour un ami ( celui qui ressemble à Ginny au niveau personnalité) j'ai toujours été sa cible préférée mais là, tout le monde à décidé de s'allier avec lui. C'est particulièrement exaspérant surtout quand on vient d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle…mais bon, il a dit que c'était pour me changer les idées…Mais quand même !_

_**Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie inintéressante et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**_

_** CHAPITRE VII : Souvenirs **_

Que tout soit clair, dit Ginny d'un air autoritaire qui ne lui allait pas, vous ne vous faites pas remarquer ! Il faut être discret ! Car franchement, ce n'est pas tous les jours que les moldus vont voir des centaines d'élèves à la gare.

Harry lui sourit.

Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois dire ça. C'est aux élèves. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas comprit, nous ne sommes plus des élèves.

Bien sûr que je le sais ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne m'appelle pas Tom Jédusor ! Ah, ce qu'il pouvait être bête ce type. Et aussi un peu dérangé…_Au cas où tu n'aurais pas comprit_, je m'entraîne sur vous.

Harry échangea un regard avec Parvati tandis que Ginny poursuivait son discourt face à des élèves imaginaires.

Si jamais votre comportement est…très…_mauvais_, vous serez sanctionné dès notre retour à Poudlard et je peux vous dire que ça va chauffer, c'est comprit ? Alors ne me cherchez pas parce que vous allez me trouver, comprit ? Hé, toi là, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Allez je t'écoute ! Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien !

C'est elle qui est un peu dérangée, murmura Draco à Hermione.

Vous, Mr Malfoy, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Trois heures de retenues, vous entendez ? TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES ! Et que ça saute ! Non mais il rigole en plus ! Je suis sérieuse !

Ginny, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, dit Hermione tandis que Draco commençait à éclater de rire, vite imité par Harry. Tu…tu te débrouilles très bien.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous ? TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES ! Dans mon bureau et que ça saute ! Et ne prenez pas cet air exaspéré devant moi, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Non mais je rêve ! Les gosses d'aujourd'hui, c'est pathétique ! Dans mon temps, c'est à dire il y a cent ans, on obéissait sans discuter !

Toi ? Tu obéissais ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.

Hé oui ! Hé ! Je ne vous ai pas permis de parler ! ENCORE TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES !

Ginny…Ca devient…c'est…c'est légèrement déplacé. Ton discourt devant les élèves doit être plus…

Parvati se tut lorsque Ginny se tourna vers elle.

Qui êtes vous, mademoiselle, pour vous adresser à moi de la sorte ? TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES ! Et que ça saute !

Voilà pourquoi Ginny n'a jamais pu être professeur, déclara Draco, l'air faussement désolé. Elle est tellement douce et attentionné envers ces élèves…qu'elle les accueille à bras ouvert…

Harry et Mike éclatèrent de rire mais Ginny s'avança vers eux d'un pas menaçant.

Pourquoi riez-vous, Mr Potter ? Il me semble ne pas vous avoir donné la permission ! TROIS HEURES DE RETENURES PLUS UN BISOU OBLIGATOIRE A ROGUE !

Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !

TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES PLUS UN BISOU A ROGUE, SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIR ?

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mike qui riait toujours.

Et vous, TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES….DANS MA CHAMBRE, COMPRIT ? Alors, comment j'étais ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusés.

Fantastique, tu vas faire un malheur.

C'est vrai ? Ah, je suis rassurée. Hé ! Si c'étais de l'humour, c'était pas drôle ! TROIS HEURES DE RETENUES !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Toya. On peut demander à quelqu'un de porter tes affaires, si tu veux…Triver serait _enchanté_ de le faire.

Non, non, tout va bien. Je suis en pleine forme.

Ashley acheva de faire sa valise. Au moment où elle allait la boucler, elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié un objet qui lui était très précieux. Elle ramassa sur sa table de chevet un livre rouge qui contenait de nombreuses photos de son ancienne famille…lorsqu'elle était petite…et d'un ami qui avait sûrement dû l'oublier. Toya la fixa un long moment. Elle contemplait le livre rouge avec adoration, presque amoureusement ce qui l'amusa.

Si tu veux, je peux te laisser seule avec ton livre.

Ashley eut un petit rire en rangea l'objet dans son sac qu'elle ferma.

C'est un album photo, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je te le montrerai lorsqu'on sera dans le train.

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent de leur dortoir, leur valises bien en main. Le Hall était bondé d'élèves et les professeurs avaient beaucoup de mal à les maintenir en place. Les uns bavardaient sans façon, les autres allaient à droite et à gauche. Même Dumbledor qui réussissait toujours à obtenir le silence n'eut aucun résultat. Les élèves étaient tellement surexcités d'aller à Londres qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention aux signes désespérés d'Hermione.

Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée d'élèves qui bavardaient toujours autant.

Hé ! Qui veut du chocolat ?

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle puis elle gagna peu à peu leur attention.

Non, en fait j'en ai pas. J'ai simplement quelque chose à vous dire à propos de cette sortie.

Elle se racla la gorge et prit un air sérieux.

Tout d'abord, pas de bavardage jusqu'à la gare de Près-au-lard ! Et vous n'avez pas le choix, comprit ? Ensuite, je ne veux aucun incident durant le trajet dans le train car sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! Ensuite, il est hors de question qu'une fois à Londres vous faites les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau à votre grand-mère ! Je vous connais ! Je connais l'excuse « oui mais ma grand-mère est très malade et je dois lui acheter un petit cadeau pour la consoler ! » Si vous devez acheter un cadeau, c'est pour moi, d'accord ? Après, euh…si votre comportement est mauvais durant cette sortie…euh…c'est trois heures de retenues ! Et vous avez de la chance, je suis très gentille avec vous ! Mr Carter, vous n'écoutez pas ! Qu'est-ce je disais ?

Triver fronça les sourcils. Il avait écouté !

J'ai écouté, répliqua-t-il.

Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Tu donnais les consignes pour…

FAUX ! Aha ! Tu n'écoutais pas ! Je disais…je disais ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire !

Oui, on appelle ça des consignes, rétorqua Triver. Mais bon, c'est pas grave…

Hermione eut un rire derrière Ginny. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna de nouveau vers Triver qui lui faisait un sourire particulièrement exaspérant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus.

Oui, bon, je suppose qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Oh, oui, oui !

Toya rigola en voyant Triver embêter Ginny qui cherchait mille excuse pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'avait rien écouté du tout. Ashley eut un petit sourire et suivit avec Toya la foule des élèves qui sortait du château. A la différence d'hier, il faisait beau avec un soleil qui répandait une douce chaleur. Près-au-lard dégageait une bonne odeur de lavande et Ashley, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, se sentait inspirée pour jouer du violon. Elle regarda l'une des valises qu'elle tenait dans les mains et sourit. L'une d'elle contenait son violon ou plutôt le violon de sa mère…L'objet qu'elle aimait le plus. Ce qui la rapprochait le plus d'elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare où le Poudlard-exprès était déjà là, prêt à partir.

Ashley, Toya et Triver trouvèrent un compartiment libre assez rapidement. Déposant leur valises dans les flets à bagages, Ashley tira son violon et son album photo. Elle prit entre ses doigts son instrument puis le regarda avec attention, comme elle le faisait toujours. Toya et Triver s'échangèrent un sourire tandis qu'Ashley prenait à présent son archet entre les mains.

Est-ce que tu comptes en jouer ? demanda Triver en s'asseyant sur la banquette. Ou bien tu vas continuer à le contempler ?

Non, je n'en jouerai pas, murmura Ashley en reposant le violon dans sa male. Pas dans le train, en tout cas. Sûrement ce soir quand on sera arrivé à l'hôtel…Je jouerai une gigue…

°°°°°°°°°°

Clide eut un sourire. Elle jouait donc du violon ? Aucun doute, c'était bien elle ! Pour en être sûr, il fallait qu'il voit de près ce violon. Qu'il regarde s'il y avait les initiales _S.B. (_aha…Qu'est-ce que S.B signifie… ?). S'il y avait ces initiales, alors il avait visé la bonne personne et tout sera réglé pour lui. Plus de problème, plus rien…tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

°°°°°°°°°

Tu me fais voir ton album ? demanda Toya, tandis que le train commençait à avancer.

Oui.

Elle ouvrit lentement l'album et sourit en voyant la première photo. Il s'agissait de sa mère, tenant fièrement son violon. Elle ressemblait énormément à Ashley. Elles avaient la même chevelure dorée et les mêmes expressions malicieuses.

Comment s'appelait ta mère ? demanda Triver en regardant la photo.

Sharon, répondit Ashley contemplant sa mère qui lui souriait. C'était une célèbre violoniste dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait connu un grand succès. Ses musiques traditionnelles Irlandaise plaisaient à tout le monde, moi en particulier. Tous les soirs, elle me jouait un morceau et je m'amusais à danser la gigue en suivant le rythme. Tout le monde l'adorait. Elle était toujours là au bon moment et prête à aider n'importe qui…Elle ne se séparait jamais de son violon. C'était l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus. C'est avec cet instrument qu'elle me berçait lorsque que je n'étais qu'un bébé.

Elle sourit de nouveau puis tourna la page. A présent, il s'agissait d'un homme de nature joyeuse et rieur. C'était un homme qui inspirait la sécurité et sérénité. Ashley n'oubliera jamais l'amour qu'il lui avait apporté tout le long de sa petite enfance.

Et là c'est mon père, dit-elle en souriant. Un homme juste. Il savait mieux que personne la valeur des choses et leur prix. Il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sage. Il jouait de la guitare et lui et ma mère formaient un duo exceptionnelle ! Dommage que je n'ai rien en moi qui lui ressemble, que ce soit physique ou psychologique…Il s'appelait Jonathan…mon merveilleux père.

La photo suivante fut celle de ses quinze chevaux qui gambadaient joyeusement dans un grand Ranch. L'un des chevaux étaient beaucoup plus rapide et fougueux que les autres et Toya n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Epona, la jument indomptable. Seule Ashley arrivait à la chevaucher. Draco avait réussi, un jour. Mais c'était d'extrême urgence et la jument le savait alors elle lui avait permit de se hisser sur son dos. Triver avait essayé plusieurs fois de chevaucher la fougueuse mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était perdue d'avance. Ce n'était qu'une jument indisciplinée et sauvage. Seule Ashley la maîtrisait et elle en était fière.

La prochaine photo fut très émouvante pour Ashley. Elle représentait un petit garçon de huit ans. Elle avait son age lorsque la photo avait été prise. Il avait été son seul ami d'enfance.

Qui est-ce ? questionna Toya.

C'est…William…

Comme il était dur de revoir son visage. Il avait été son _seul_ ami lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle lui avait tout raconté sur ses secrets. Et elle se demandait si aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas oublié…

C'était mon ami lorsque nous avions huit ans. On s'est connu deux mois avant les vacances d'été et ce fameux soir. Il me rendait visite tous les jours au manoir et on s'amusait beaucoup tous les deux. Ma mère était très attentionnée envers lui, c'est même assez étrange, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais il était le _seul_ à ne pas me trouver bizarre. Je lui ai tout confié, mes moindres secrets. Il aimait beaucoup le violon de ma mère, comme si c'était le plus bel objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu. On se ressemblait beaucoup. On avait les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes pensées et le plus amusant, c'était qu'on était nés le même jour à la même heure. On était très proche. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de lui…Il m'appelait _ma lionne._

_« Ashley s'assit sur les escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder au manoir puis regarda le ciel ensoleillé. Le ciel, elle le regardait tout le temps quand elle en avait l'occasion. Elle passerait sûrement sa vie à le contempler. Elle tenait entre ses doigts le violon de sa mère, le tenant avec une grande tendresse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né. La petite brise d'un vent tiède vint caresser son visage, agitant ses boucles blondes dans tous les sens. Elle commença à jouer une douce mélodie, ni triste, ni joyeuse. Une musique langoureuse et apaisante emportée par le vent. Elle venait tout juste de composer cette mélodie, inspirée par la vu du ciel et le bruit du souffle du vent. Elle savait que sa petite mélodie n'était pas exceptionnelle mais sa mère, une très grande violoniste, lui avait affirmé que c'était une très belle musique qui rappelait la sensibilité de chacun. Elle eut un petit sourire tandis qu'elle faisait un parfait vibrato avec les cordes grinçantes sous l'archet. Elle espérait un jour être aussi remarquable que sa mère. Etre aussi douée dans la musique. Avoir ce talent d'émouvoir des milliers de personnes rien qu'en jouant un solo avec un violon. Sa mère réussissait toujours à faire verser des larmes lorsqu'elle commençait à jouer une triste mélodie. Elle arrivait aussi bien à faire danser n'importe qui lorsqu'elle jouait une gigue très entraînante et très dure à jouer. _

_Elle refit ce fameux vibrato qu'elle réussit à la perfection avant de continuer d'enchaîner doucement les notes. Elle aimait entendre les notes du violon raisonner autour d'elle, c'était un élément dont elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans. Chaque soir, il fallait qu'elle écoute ce violon grincer contre la joue de sa mère. Elle avait toujours vécu avec ce violon et elle continuera de vivre avec. Elle fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes d'un mouvement lent, jouant une note aigu puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise puis rougit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un venait d'arriver, trop emportée dans sa mélodie. Il y avait devant elle un garçon qui devait très certainement avoir le même age qu'elle. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu comme les siens et avait des cheveux noirs en bataille. Il affichait un sourire moqueur et Ashley se sentit rougir encore. Il avait coincé sa baguette magique derrière son oreille ce qui la fit sourire._

_Je…je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit-elle. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

_Non, peut-être dix minutes ? répondit-il en lui souriant. J'ai entendu le violon alors je suis venue voir qui jouait…_

_Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu n'est pas d'ici ?_

_Je suis William et non, je ne suis pas d'ici. Mon père et moi venons juste d'arriver dans les environs…_

_William comment ?_

_Juste William, répondit-il d'un ton agressif. Et toi, c'est quoi ?_

_Ashley Bridings. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ton nom ? Je ne le répèterai à personne._

_Je n'ai pas le droit. Ce violon est à toi ? Tu en joues depuis longtemps ?_

_Non, il est à ma mère. C'est une célèbre violoniste dans le monde des sorciers ! Elle s'appelle Sharon, tu connais ?_

_Sharon…oui…je dois connaître._

_Il arbora un sourire étrange mais Ashley l'ignora. Il fixa le violon et d'un pas décidé, il vint s'asseoir sur les escalier à côté d'elle. Ashley lui sourit. Peut-être était-elle en train de se faire un ami ? Cette idée lui plut énormément !_

_S.B, lut-il sur le dos du violon._

_Oui, S.B, répéta Ashley. Sharon Bridings. _

_Oui, évidemment. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir jouer du violon. Mon père ne veut pas que je prenne des cours…J'ai toujours aimé le violon. Parfois, il m'arrive d'entendre un violon, dans ma tête. Surtout le soir…_

_Vraiment ?_

_Ouais. Mon père croit que je suis fou ! Mais le vrai fou, c'est lui !_

_Tu…tu n'aimes donc pas ton père ?_

_Je ne sais pas…c'est pas vraiment un père…c'est plutôt un professeur qui m'apprend la magie…Il n'a vraiment rien de quelqu'un de normal ! C'est embêtant, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'ami…_

_Ah non ? Et aujourd'hui, tu es bien là ! Tu ne vas pas te faire disputer en rentrant chez toi ?_

_Non, mon père m'a accordé le droit de partir, aujourd'hui…et pour les mois à venir aussi. Il dit que je mérite des vacances… »_

Ashley n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il avait appelé ça des « vacances ». Ni pourquoi il s'obstinait à lui cacher son nom de famille. Mais il avait été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour le revoir. Ils avaient passé de long moment ensemble et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rendait compte à quel point tous les deux s'étaient beaucoup ressemblés. Même s'il était resté très secret sur ses origines et tout ce qui concernait sa famille, ils avaient le même centre d'intérêt : la musique, puis le même amour pour les animaux. Bien que cela était très incroyable à admettre, elle avait cru le voir un jour communiquer avec un oiseau. A moins qu'elle s'imaginait des choses un peu folle, l'oiseau lui avait bel et bien répondu et s'était perché sur son épaule…

_« Hey, c'est la première fois que je te vois, toi, murmura William en levant la tête pour fixer une magnifique colombe perchée sur une branche d'arbre. C'est la première fois que tu viens ?_

_La colombe battit des ailes en sifflant timidement à son adresse. Ashley écarquilla les yeux à ce spectacle. Tandis que William ordonnait à la colombe de venir se percher sur son épaule, la colombe sembla le comprendre et vint se poser sur lui. Le petit garçon eut un sourire et regarda Ashley. Il sembla fier de lui et caressa l'oiseau._

_C'est une gentille colombe, dit-il, hein, ma lionne ?_

_Euh…oui, si tu le dis…Ca arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? Je veux dire, que tu parles animaux et…_

_Quelle heure est-il ? Il va falloir que je rentre…A plus tard !_

_Mais…oui, à plus tard… »_

Là non plus, il n'avait rien voulu lui raconter…Mais ses yeux ne la trahissaient jamais, elle avait bien vu cela, elle en était sûre ! Il était inutile d'insister dpour lui faire dire quelque chose qu'il voulait garder secret. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et ils formaient tous les deux un duo infernal ! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à son huitième anniversaire ? Ce fameux soir où Voldemort a tué ses parents…Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu alors qu'il le lui avait promis ? Elle l'avait attendu presque toute la soirée qu'il fasse son apparition…mais il n'était jamais apparu…

_« Et tu viendras ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir. _

_Où ?Où tu veux que j'aille ?_

_A…A mon anniversaire…_

_Anniversaire, répéta-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique. C'est aussi mon anniversaire. _

_A toi aussi ? Ca alors ! On pourra fêter un double anniversaire, c'est génial ! Tu viendras ? Maman va préparer un grand gâteau puis elle jouera du violon pour danser la gigue toute la nuit !_

_Elle jouera du violon ? Et il y aura un grand gâteau ?_

_Oui ! Ca lui fera plaisir de te recevoir avec nous, tu sais combien elle t'adore !_

_Je ne sais pas si…_

_Allez, William ! Dis oui ! Si tu veux, on pourra aller voir ton père pour aller lui demander._

_Voir mon père ? Tu es folle ? Tu es sûre qu'il dira non si tu fais ça ! J'essaierai de venir._

_Promis ?_

_Eh bien…_

_Promis ?_

_Juré. »_

Ashley eut un sourire triste. Il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse. Ce jour là, ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit. Si elle avait su que Voldemort allait attaquer la nuit suivante, elle aurait prévenu ses parents et seraient parti aussitôt, peut-être emportant William avec eux. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux avec son père. Elle aurait tellement voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Ils avaient étaient si proche que William avait été un _frère_ pour elle. Elle regarda de nouveau la photo de William et sourit tristement. Il avait cette colombe perchée sur l'épaule et il semblait heureux mais aussi un peu inquiet. Pourquoi cette inquiétude se lisait-elle dans son regard ? Pensait-il à son père ?

Ashley, tu te sens bien ? demanda Triver en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle eut un léger sursaut. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans le train, partant à Londres, accompagnée de Triver et de Toya. Triver avait un léger sourire amusé mais elle ressentit une sorte de frustration en lui. Et d'où venait cette frustration ? Elle ne savait pas…Triver ne lui disait jamais rien de toute façon.

Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage défilant à toute vitesse.

Il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix qui trahissait sa mélancolie. Triver fronça les sourcils puis regarda cette photo qu'elle avait regardé de longues minutes sans même ciller un seul instant, absorbée dans ses pensées. Quel autre secret cachait-elle ? Qui était réellement ce garçon ? Il n'en savait rien…était-il…un autre…_amoureux ?_ En tout, cas son visage lui était un peu familier. Ses yeux bleus lui disaient quelque chose. Son regard en disait long…cette colombe n'était pas un hasard…

D'un geste brusque et d'un soupir lointain, elle referma son album qu'elle laissa glisser à côté d'elle sur la banquette. Il détestait ne pas savoir et il était sûr qu'elle ne voudrait rien lui raconter ! Et Toya ? Etait-elle au courant ou était-il le seul à ne rien savoir, comme d'habitude ? Toya n'avait posé aucune question mais il voyait bien son regard qu'elle était étonnée, comme lui, qu'Ashley ne leur ai jamais parlé de William.

C'était un souvenir douloureux qui lui serra le cœur. Même si elle avait l'irrésistible envie de pleurer, elle ne se laissera pas aller. Les larmes ne ramenaient pas les gens qui nous étaient cher et ça, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Malgré l'amour qu'Hermione et Draco lui portait, son cœur s'était malgré tout construit une barrière contre toute émotion de tristesse. Si elle éprouvait une tristesse profonde comme à présent, elle savait qu'aucune larme ne coulerait sur sa joue. De colère, ça lui arrivait fréquemment. La dernière fois, c'était à l'infirmerie, une colère atroce faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Un colère qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis de longues années. Cette colère refaisait surface maintenant…Puis plusieurs larme d'énervement, de colère et de frustration avait coulé sur ses joues le jour où son frère lui avait montré se dessin qui annonçait un mauvais présage.

Que la vie était injuste…

Je suis sûre qu'il voulait venir mais que…que quelque chose l'en avait empêché, gémit-elle en regardant le paysage. Il…Il m'avait promis…

Toya souleva les sourcils puis échangea un regard interloqué avec Triver. Elle devait sans doute réfléchir à voix haute car elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte leur étonnement.

Et puis…je ne sais pas…

Tu ne sais pas quoi ? demanda Toya.

Elle tourna un regard profondément concentré vers elle.

Je ne sais pas qui il était…Je…je connaissais pas grand chose sur lui…Il aimait le violon. Une fois, il m'a dit : « _Parfois, il m'arrive d'entendre un violon dans ma tête. Surtout le soir…_ ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais…mais c'est lourd de sens…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Clide eut un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ces souvenirs le rendaient-il presque heureux ? Et pourquoi ces souvenirs la troublait-elle à ce point ? Tant de question mais pas de réponse…C'était particulièrement exaspérant ! Sourire sans vrai raison valable ! Ce William, quel imbécile il avait été de se lier d'amitié avec une fille comme elle ! Mais…pourquoi souriait-il malgré tout ? Cela lui rappelait-il aussi des souvenirs qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier ? Tandis qu'il était devant la porte de leur compartiment, écoutant attentivement leur conversation, il sentit son cœur sauter un battement lorsqu'il l'entendit annoncer cette phrase : « _Parfois, il m'arrive d'entendre un violon dans ma tête. Surtout le soir…_ ». Il déglutit péniblement et regarda fixement devant lui. Troublé, voilà ce qu'il était ! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, enfin ? Où était passé le Clide dur et froid comme de la glace ? Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'en alla à grand pas alors que l'équipe qui faisait tant parler d'elle arrivait tranquillement. Le compartiment qu'il ouvrit était occupée par une seule personne. Ange regardait pensivement le paysage et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de sa présence, lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle fronça les sourcils.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as convaincu de te joindre à toi…

Et pourtant…marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Ange l'observa un long moment, intriguée par son manque de réaction. Il était rarement comme ça, aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Non…enfin…Tu te souviens de William ?

Ange fronça de nouveau les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Evidemment, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Comment l'oublier ? Il était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Il…il me manque, d'ailleurs.

Il la dévisagea un long moment.

C'est vrai ? Mais je…

Tu l'as tué ? Hum…si tu le vois de cette manière…Pourquoi est-ce que toi, _Clide_, tu as souhaité prendre sa place, hein ?

Clide haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

J'ai mes propres raisons et elles ne te regardent pas…Tu te souviens comment William adorait le violon, est-ce que tu te souviens de ça ? Il y a tellement longtemps…Mais maintenant que je suis revenue en Angleterre, c'est comme si ses souvenirs me hantaient…Je crois que j'entends aussi ce violon…Je…Je crois que je suis fou.

Ange haussa les sourcils puis éclata de rire.

Oui, je confirme, tu es complètement fou ! Est-ce que tu…tu éprouves quelque chose, là ?

Clide la regarda de travers. Il ne fallait jamais lui parler de sentiment car ça avait le don de l'exaspérer et de le mettre profondément en colère. Pourtant Ange le savait.

Quoi ? Non, j'éprouve rien, si tu veux tout savoir. Et je te défends de me parler de ça, comprit ? Mets-toi dans la tête que nous avons un plan en tête et qu'on va bientôt passer à l'action ! Alors laisses les sentiments de côté et fonce, suis-je clair ?

Oui, soupira Ange.

Malgré tout, Ange ne put réprimer un sourire tandis que Clide sortait du compartiment, bouillonnant de rage. Même si les intentions de Clide était très mauvaises, elle avait accepté de le rejoindre car elle savait qu'il y avait une solution pour régler tout ces problèmes. Une seule solution…Elle avait vu juste lorsque Clide lui avait parler du violon. Oui, ça allait marcher. Elle allait tout régler et faire en sorte qu'il ne se penche pas d'avantage du côté obscur. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra et elle jura qu'elle parviendra à ses fins.

Clide…William, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils ont tous les deux été manipulés. Je peux refaire la même chose et faire en sorte que William prenne de nouveau la place de Clide. William est beaucoup plus fort, je le sais.

°°°°°°°°°°

Elle ne dit plus rien, murmura Toya à Triver. Je crois que les photos…c'était pas une bonne idée….

Je comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spécial ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de ce William !

Mais Triver afficha un air horrifié.

Mais alors ça veut dire qu'elle flirte avec l'autre imbécile et qu'elle ne l'aime pas puisqu'elle est amoureuse de William ! Oh ! C'est horrible ! Elle…non, elle n'est pas pire que moi mais quand même !

Toya leva les yeux aux ciel puis hocha la tête d'un mouvement exaspéré.

Triver, je crois que tu es une cause désespérée. Ca va faire sept ans qu'elle n'a pas vu ce garçon !

Triver compta sur ses doigts pour vérifier.

Oui mais non. Je veux dire, même si ça fait sept ans, elle peut encore l'aimer. Moi, ça va faire cinq ans que je…je…tu vois ?

Triver lança un regard noir à Briyan qui parlait à voix basse à Ashley, lui caressant la joue. A côté d'eux, Stéphanie chantonnait joyeusement tandis que Ryley lui demandait poliment de se taire toutes les cinq minutes. De son côté, Stan lui racontait comment il était rentré dans l'école _The Unicorne_ et c'était fort ennuyeux.

Bon, j'admets que j'avais un certain talent pour le combat au corps à corps, racontait-il, mais c'est surtout ma détermination et ma motivation qui a convaincu les professeurs. Je ne te raconte même pas comment ils sont exigeant, en plus ! Mais je m'en suis plutôt pas mal sorti ! Ca me rappelle le jour où…

Non mais t'as vu comment il la touche , murmura Triver à Toya. C'est pas croyable ! Si c'était moi à sa place, elle me ficherait une de ses claques !

Tiff, peux-tu te taire, _s'il te plaît _? demanda Ryley pour la énième fois.

Mais cela ne servit à rien…

Une claque dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie ! Je suis sûr qu' j'aurais une marque rouge qui resterait pendant des jours ! Et là elle est toute contente quand il glisse ses mains vers ses…

Mais c'est vrai que cet entraînement là était particulièrement dur, poursuivit Stan. D'autant plus que le vampire était vraiment grand ! J'étais à court d'eau bénite ! Il a faillit me mordre, c'était très flippant ! Mais bon, heureusement que j'avais eu l'idée de le décapiter parce que…

Il peut pas se taire, lui ? marmonna Triver alors qu'il fixait Ashley qui embrassait Briyan en pleine bouche.

Toya eut un rire. La jalousie…elle prenait bien des formes. Celle qui habitait Triver était très amusante !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama Triver. Elle…il…ils sont allongées, maintenant !

Tiff…C'est la dernière fois, après je passe à l'acte. Peux-tu te taire, _s'il te plaît _?

Elle continua à chanter de plus belle, ignorant totalement ce qu'il venait de dire. Ryley étira un sourire narquois tandis que Stéphanie ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. D'un mouvement vif, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant Triver bouche bée.

Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il en fixant Stéphanie enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Eux aussi ils s'y mettent ! Et moi, alors ? Je suis tout seul !

Moi aussi, fit remarquer Toya. Ainsi que Stan.

Mais ce jour-là il pleuvait, continua Stan. Alors le terrain était boueux et on glissait pratiquement tout le temps ! C'était trop bien ! Il fallait trouver des objets un peu partout comme une…une…

Chasse aux trésors ? proposa Toya en lui souriant.

Oui, exactement, une chasse aux trésors !

Triver n'en revenait pas ! Depuis le début, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait, mais à Toya ! C'était à Toya qu'il souriait comme ça ! Et lui qui croyait que Stan avait une sexualité mal placée…C'était donc Toya qui l'intéressait ? Et voilà, il n'allait vraiment pas tarder à être réellement tout seul ! Il n'y avait plus que des couples autour de lui…Il fallait d'urgence qu'il trouve une fille avant le bal d'Halloween à Londres…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A SUIVRE°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! Ah là là…que du mysthère…Qui est William, que prépare Clide et Ange…et plein d'autre ! Je sais, je suis sadique, méchante, horrible et tout ce que vous voulez mais…j'en suis fière ! RDV au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !


	8. Etrange Halloween

_Bonjour ! Bon alors je suis désolée pour le petit retard. Seulement j'avais plein de chose à faire et g complètement zappé que je devais poster le chapitre VIII. Mais bon, le voilà noir sur blanc rien que pour vous. Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE VIII : Etrange Halloween.**_

Les élèves passaient la nuit dans un immense hôtel moldu, partageant une chambre à deux ou à quatre. La plupart des élèves s'étaient regroupés, déjà, à peine arrivée, à la piscine souterraine chauffée automatiquement. D'autres s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle ou ils découvrirent pour la première fois de leur vie les jeux vidéo. Il y avait une salle principale aussi grande que la Grande Salle à Poudlard. C'était la salle des bals. Il y avait un orchestre qui jouait dans un coin, face au publique. L'un d'eux jouait du violon, Ashley le regarda un long moment. Il devait être plus âgé qu'elle que de quelques années. Certainement, il devait avoir dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle restait plantée au milieu de la salle de bal, regardant l'orchestre jouer l'une de leur balade enchanteresse. Elle tenait dans ses mains son violon et de l'autre, son archet. Le garçon de l'orchestre la remarqua et s'arrêta de jouer, vite imité par les autres.

Tu es une nouvelle violoniste ? demanda-t-il.

Heu…eh bien…

Peux-tu nous jouer une de tes musiques ?

Cela posera-t-il un problème si je joues une mélodie celtique, traditionnelle Irlandaise ?

Les musiciens s'échangèrent un regard puis lui sourirent gentiment.

Non, aucun, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Les musiciens descendirent de la scène pour laisser place à Ashley, arborant un large sourire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle positionna son violon contre son cou, posa ses doigts agiles sur les cordes et fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes à toutes vitesse. Elle jouait l'une de ses gigues où les notes, très nombreuses et complexes, s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Les musiciens semblaient impressionnés par sa performance et son talent. C'était la première fois qu'elle jouait face à de vrais professionnels – à part sa mère – et elle se sentait un peu nerveuse.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de jouer son air entraînant, la salle de bal se remplissait petit à petit de clients, intrigués par une telle mélodie inhabituelle. Ashley eut un sourire discret en voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et son violon. Si c'était ça qui arrivait chaque fois que sa mère jouait du violon face à son publique, elle était prête à poursuivre sa carrière pour éprouver les mêmes choses. Tout le monde semblait fasciné par ses gestes et hypnotisé par sa musique. Elle joua la dernière note en faisant un vibrato et tout le monde l'acclama joyeusement. Le publique l'acclamait ! C'était une sensation extraordinaire. Ils aimaient donc sa manière de jouer ? Elle repéra Hermione et Draco qui applaudissait bruyamment au fond de la salle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

°°°°°°°°°°

J'aime beaucoup cet hôtel, commenta Dumbledor avec un petit sourire malicieux. Surtout leur bonbons qu'ils posent sur les buffets, ils sont très bons. Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ?

Les marshmallows, lui répondit Hermione.

Ah…les marshmallows…

Dumbledor se dirigea vers les buffets et prit entre les doigts un marshmallows onctueux qu'il mit rapidement dans la bouche.

Prodigieux, dit-il en prenant un deuxième.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé à la vue du directeur qui mangeait tous les bonbons sans même en laisser aux autres. Ginny arriva en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'année. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire, moulante qui épousait toutes ses formes. Elle avait un regard timide et suivait Ginny d'un air presque apeuré.

Ah, Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Je te présente Johanna, ma nouvelle secrétaire. C'est elle qui a organisé la sortie et elle s'est très bien débrouillée, non ? Elle a réservé toutes les chambres pour les élèves. Enfin, la moitié des chambres…

Enchantée, dit Hermione en lui serrant la main.

Johanna rougit mais sourit timidement à Hermione. Celle-ci fut surpris de voir que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient violet clair, surprenants mais ravissants. Elle se demanda ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait au ministère de la magie. Ne devait-elle pas plutôt faire ses études ? Johanna était une fille ravissante, mais tout ce qui avait de plus timide. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés descendant en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle avait deux anneaux en or accrochés à ses oreilles ainsi que des anneaux en argent pendus à ses poignets qui s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses mouvement.

Johanna, dit Ginny. Peux-tu vérifier que tous les élèves ne soient pas sorti de l'hôtel ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête puis s'en alla précipitamment. Hermione en profita pour lui demander plus d'information sur cette fille.

N'était-elle pas jeune pour être au ministère ?

Si mais elle a insisté pour être ma secrétaire. En fait, la vraie raison…c'est qu'elle est orpheline et qu'elle ne peut pas se payer les études à Poudlard. Il faut bien qu'elle gagne de l'argent pour vivre alors je l'ai engagé malgré tout.

Je vois. Elle a l'age d'Ashley, non ?

Oui. Johanna vient tout droit d'Amérique. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a réussi à venir en Angleterre…Elle ne veut pas me le dire. Remarque, ça ne me regarde pas non plus.

Ginny fixa alors le directeur qui mangeait toujours les marshmallows.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Hermione haussa les épaules puis sourit.

Tu sais comment il est…

°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, dont le numéro 312 était inscrit sur sa porte. La chambre n'était pas aussi luxueuse que la salle commune des Préfets en chef qu'elle avait en souvenir mais la pièce semblait aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle entra dans la chambre où Draco était assis sur le bord du lit, enlevant ses chaussures. Il était torse nu et Hermione eut un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Draco sourit lorsqu'il sentit deux mains remonter le long de son corps, le faisant délicieusement trembler. Son sourire s'élargit tandis que les lèvres d'Hermione se posait sur son cou. Il sentait derrière lui qu'Hermione n'avait pas perdu de temps pour ôter ses affaires car il sentait bien la présence de ses seins contre son dos. Ses caresses se firent tout d'un coup beaucoup plus exigeante et il ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient tous les deux en transe lorsque la lune se pointait dans le ciel. Chaque nuit, ils avaient à présent besoin l'un de l'autre comme jamais ça n'était arrivé. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, leur corps décidant eux même leur geste. La nuit dernière, ils s'étaient tout deux retrouvés dans la salle de bain le lendemain matin, leur vêtements éparpillé par tout. Lui nuit encore d'avant, ils s'étaient réveillés dans une salle de classe isolée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient pas comment est-ce qu'ils se retrouvaient dans de telle situation. Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, évidemment, mais il se posait plusieurs fois la question par jour.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, fortement enlacés, s'embrassant sauvagement tout en parcourant le corps de l'autre. C'était comme si quelque chose ensorcelait leur corps et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas résister. Chaque fois que la nuit tombait, un désir ardent s'emparait d'eux aussitôt, oubliant à quoi il pensait juste avant et abandonnant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Un seul regard vers l'autre et ça suffisait pour emmener leur corps en une danse langoureuse. Mais quand l'aube revenait, il n'y avait plus de trace de ce désir brûlant. Seulement les interrogations et le doute. Ils reprenaient tout deux le contrôle de leur corps…

Hermione se cramponna aux épaules de Draco tandis qu'il bougeait de plus en plus vite en elle. Malgré les baiser brûlants qu'il la recouvrait, elle parvint à parler, gémissant lorsqu'elle atteignait la jouissance.

Je…Je…crois que…on est…ensorcelé…

Chut…

Il l'embrassa presque aussitôt, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, bougeant encore contre ses hanches. Même avec de la bonne volonté, Hermione ne parvenait pas à arrêter le mouvement de ses hanches. Au contraire, plus elle essayait, plus son corps accélérait la cadence, cognant les hanches de Draco, les menant tous les deux à la jouissance. Il émit un grognement lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, sans arrêter ses hanches qui entrechoquaient les siennes. Hermione le rapprocha à elle sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il appuya son torse contre elle lui embrassa le cou, la clavicule, les seins puis ses lèvres gonflées.

°°°°°°°°°°

Clide parcourait tranquillement les couloirs de l'hôtel, cherchant des réponses à ses questions, des solutions à ses problèmes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tourmenté ! Il détestait William plus que tout ! Il le répugnait. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait presque la nausée. Comment pouvait-il manquer à Ange ? Il avait été facile de bannir William loin d'eux ! Il avait juste fallu un bon sortilège qui l'avait fait fuir presque aussitôt. William était faible, lui fort. L'un contre l'autre, il était sûr de gagner. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il au retour de ce garçon ? Il avait été banni, sans défense, quelque part…Il ne pouvait pas revenir. Il avait un doute. Ange le connaissait bien. Elle pouvait le retrouver…

Non, elle peut pas, marmonna-t-il à voix haute. Je veillerait personnellement à ce qu'il ne revienne pas ici.

Le véritable problème, c'était Ashley. Il savait parfaitement à quel point William serait heureux de la revoir. Puis ce violon. Si seulement il pouvait le voir. Il y pensait tellement fort qu'il entendait même les cordes grinçantes. Il devenait fou ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé en Angleterre, tous les soirs, il entendait la même mélodie, il voyait les mêmes souvenirs et il en faisait même des cauchemars. Il se voyait dans un cachot, suppliant son père de ne pas sortir du manoir.

Les mêmes cauchemars toutes les nuits après avoir été bercé par le violon.

Je suis fou. Comment peut-on entendre un violon dans sa tête alors que personne n'en joue ?

Personne ? Il n'en était plus très sûr tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Plus il avançait, plus la musique s'amplifiait. C'était toujours le même refrain qu'il entendait chaque nuit. Le morceau de musique que William aimait le plus, se souvint-il avec dégoût. Il tourna à un angle de mur et fit face à une porte entrouverte, d'où provenait la musique. Il déglutit et approcha lentement de la porte. Regardant discrètement à l'entrebâillement, il vit Ashley debout au milieu de la chambre, jouant de son violon tandis que Triver, Toya, Briyan, Ryley, Stan et Stéphanie étaient assis par-terre et la regardaient jouer.

C'était exactement la même musique qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Clide regarda le violon et eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il vit S.B au dos du violon. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il crut que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Précipitamment, il se retourna et s'en alla à grand pas. Il bouscula Ange au passage qui l'attrapa par le bras.

Excuse-moi mais aucun élève n'a le droit de traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

Clide, d'une grimace de dégoût, dégagea son bras de sa poigne. Mais il sourit tristement à Ange qui attendait une réponse.

S.B, dit-il. Tu te souviens de cette tragique histoire ?

Ange resta un instant bouche bée tant la conversation la prenait au dépourvu.

Oui…oui.

J'ai besoin d'air.

Et il partit.

°°°°°°°°°°

Triver laissa Ashley et Briyan à contre cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble mais il éprouvait en ce moment une rage indescriptible. Il devenait fou à voir Ashley embrasser ce garçon. Si Toya ne l'avait pas empoigné par le bras, il se serait rué sur lui et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, il devait être proche de minuit. La fenêtre au bout du couloir laissait passer la lumière de la lune qui lui donna une idée de l'endroit où il était. En fait, il n'en savait rien du tout. Il ne savait pas où était sa chambre ni encore moins comment il allait faire pour la retrouver dans un labyrinthe pareille. Il tourna à un angle de mur et fut de nouveau dans un noir complet. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement au noir et put distinguer les murs étroits qui l'encadraient. Alors qu'il avançait prudemment, il heurta quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un…

Aïe ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Désolé, marmonna Triver. Lumos.

Sa baguette magique éclaira faiblement le couloir ainsi que la personne qui était tombée à cause de leur collision. Elle était assez mince dans sa robe noire en soie. Elle avait des yeux très surprenants : violets clairs. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui formaient de parfaites boucles, descendants illogiquement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il remarqua qu'elle était particulièrement mignonne.

Tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée.

Moi ?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi il était fou mais il laissa passer cette réflexion.

Oui, comment oses-tu te servir de ta baguette magique alors qu'il y a des moldus ici ? Eteint-la, vite !

Quel idiot ! Elle aurait pu être une moldue ! Quelle catastrophe si ça avait été le cas ! Il rangea précipitamment sa baguette magique et regarda ailleurs, honteux de n'avoir pas été prudent. Il sentit que la jeune fille se relevait à côté de lui et lui pincer violemment le bras.

Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça va pas non ?

Ca t'apprendra ! Un élève n'a pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs à cet heure tardive.

Triver éclata d'un rire silencieux.

Oui, alors je suppose que tu étais somnambule et tu n'étais pas consciente que tu étais dans les couloirs aussi.

Il y eut un long moment de silence et il se demanda si elle n'était pas partie. Elle était encore là mais avait avancé dans le couloir.

Je ne suis pas une élève, dit-elle. Tu me dois le respect, je fais parti du ministère de la magie !

A bien y réfléchir, il se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui était folle.

Vraiment ?

Absolument. Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on tourne là.

On ?

Oui, on va retrouver ta chambre. Tu es bien Triver Carter ? Alors ta chambre est la chambre numéro 428. Je pense que c'est par là.

Triver resta bouche bée.

Comment le sais-tu ?

C'est moi qui ai tout organisé, je me souviens de chaque chambre que j'ai attribué aux élèves.

Non, non, comment sais-tu que je suis Triver Carter ?

Parce que je possède une photo de chaque élève. Tu manques de logique ! A ton avis, comment je pouvais le savoir ?

Il l'entendit soupirer d'exaspération et avancer dans le couloir. Il la rattrapa rapidement.

Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

Johanna.

Johanna comment ?

Johanna et c'est tout.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs. Triver avait un vague sourire satisfait à être en la compagnie de Johanna. Elle était vraiment mignonne mais semblait avoir un sal caractère. Ils montèrent un escalier qui grinça sous leur poids.

Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Tu as vu tout le bruit que tu fais ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ?

Je te signal que tu fais du bruit aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Moi ? Non.

Elle monta l'escalier et il s'arrêta pour la regarder d'un air incrédule. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit quand elle avançait. C'était comme si elle flottait dans les airs. D'un air renfrogné et stupéfait, il monta l'escalier qui grinça de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir qui était lui aussi plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je crois que je me suis trompée, avoua-t-elle en se positionnant devant une porte.

Ah, c'est malin ! Comment on fait maintenant, hein ?

Silence ! Tu as de la chance que je te dénonces pas aux professeurs alors…alors je te pris de ne pas faire de commentaire lorsque je réfléchis, ok ?

Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu étais toi aussi dans les couloirs. Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Je te le répète je suis pas une élève et ce que je faisais ne te regarde vraiment pas. Si tu continues, je te laisse tout seul ici et tu devras de débrouiller.

De toute façon, ça ne pas être pire que maintenant ! On est perdu dans un hôtel à cause de toi et de ton sens de l'orientation inouï !

Très bien alors je peux aller me coucher au lieu de m'occuper d'un cas désespéré ?

Un cas…Fais attention, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Tu vas entendre parler de moi si tu continues comme ça ! Demain, tu…Tu es toujours là ? Ah, tu as peur maintenant ! C'est bizarre, tu ne dis plus rien ! Alors, qui est le plus….

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Bon sang, tu vas la boucler, oui ? Je…Je suis désolée.

Triver retira sa main et la fixa à travers l'obscurité. Elle semblait réellement désolée et même apeurée.

Bon, je suppose qu'on ne voulait pas en arriver là…tu es pardonnée. Tu as de la chance parce que je ne pardonne pas facilement.

Mais ferme-la à la fin !

Triver la regarda de travers. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille étrange qui le poussait de force au bout du couloir. Elle avait une force incroyable en plus.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils atteignaient un mur qui délimitait le couloir. Puis-je savoir…

Chut ! Tu es sourd ? CHUT ! Il…il arrive…

Qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

Pour réponse, il se reçu une gifle qui lui brûla la joue tellement elle était violente. Elle avait vraiment de la force pour quelqu'un qui semblait fragile comme elle. Il frotta sa joue en feu et la dévisagea.

Mais tu es folle, ma parole !

Mon Dieu, je vais le tuer ! Est-ce que tu comprends quand on te parle ? Tu vas te taire, oui ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes. Quand elle s'éloigna, il semblait dans une profonde concentration. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était la personne la plus folle qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Alors qu'il allait parler, il remarqua que…qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche ! Un baiser ensorcelé ! Elle lui avait jeté un sort en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Johanna eut un sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement lorsque les escalier à l'autre bout du couloir se mirent à grincer.

Il arrive, répéta-t-elle.

Triver fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vie se frotter les mains vigoureusement et les tendre tout d'un coup en avant tandis qu'une silhouette sombre surgissait dans le couloir et avançait vers eux. Ils étaient fichu…cela devait-être un professeur et ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes ! La personne avançait vers eux mais se tourna vers la porte qui se dressait sur le mur de leur droite, sans même les regarder. Ils étaient à un mètre de la personne. Johanna maintenait toujours ses mains en avant, fixant la personne qui rentrait dans sa chambre sans même les voir. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'était moins une, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Triver et lui fit un immense sourire et lui empoigna le poignet. Avec force, elle l'emmena au bout du couloir où ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers. Une fois dans un coin sombre, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis sourit.

Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dure de tenir ta langue ?

Triver la regarda furieusement.

Pour qui tu te prends ? s'exclama-t-il, indigné. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir ? Pourquoi la personne ne nous a pas vu ? Qui…Qui es-tu ?

Johanna éclata de rire.

Chacun a ses secrets. La magie a plein de forme. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique.

Mais quand même ! Là c'était…Qui es-tu ?

Johanna perdit son sourire et le regarda gravement.

Si je te le disais, tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne ?

Je te le promets.

Tu as déjà entendu parler de la poussière de Fée ?

Oui évidemment…quoi, tu es une Fée ? Ah non, là, je ne te crois pas. Il faudra que tu me le prouves.

Très bien.

Elle commença alors à enlever sa robe d'un mouvement lent. Lorsque sa robe tomba au niveau de ses hanches, elle la retint pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber plus bas. Triver vit alors avec stupéfaction deux ailes immenses et transparentes qui battaient légèrement.

Ca alors…

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner vers sa poitrine généreuse soutenue d'un soutien-gorge noire. Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il se reçu une violente gifle.

Tu étais censé regarder mes ailes, pas _ça _! s'exclama-t-elle en remettant vivement sa robe. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Désolé, murmura-t-il, intimidé. Une Fée…

Tu ne le répètes à personne, d'accord ?

Pas de problème…heu…je suis le seul au courant ?

Oui…et non…La personne que nous avons croisé est au courant…

Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi cette personne ne nous a-t-elle pas vu ?

Johanna détourna le regard puis se laissa tomber le long du mur pour s'asseoir par-terre.

C'est Clide, un des futurs Aurors. Il est le seul au courant, à part toi, maintenant. Il ne nous a pas vu parce que j'ai usé de ma magie en nous protégeant d'un bouclier qui nous a rendu invisible.

Triver vint s'assoire à côté d'elle et la fixa.

Clide… ? Tu le connais ?

Oui. Il dit qu'il m'aime mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…Il se sert de moi…

°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil la réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut éblouie et du refermer les yeux. Elle sentait que quelqu'un était blotti contre elle et se demanda qui ça pouvait être. Ah oui, elle se souvenait. Une nuit bizarre elle avait passé. Elle se releva et la personne qui se maintenait contre elle tomba au sol, la réveillant aussitôt.

Allez, debout ! s'exclama Johanna. Il est déjà tard !

J'espérais un réveil plus doux, marmonna Triver en se relevant.

Quel genre de réveil ? Tu espérais peut-être que j'allais t'embrasser encore une fois ? Non, j'en garde un mauvais souvenir. Ce n'était pas très agréable, tu sais ? Je me suis vraiment forcé pour que tu puisses te taire !

Triver haussa les sourcils puis secoua la tête comme pour se moquer d'elle.

Si tu le dis.

Bon, il faut que je retrouve Ginny, elle aura besoin de mes services.

Ginny ? Tu…connais Ginny ? Oh, ma pauvre !

Je suis sa secrétaire. Bon, salut.

Attends, je viens avec toi !

°°°°°°°°°°°

La salle de bal était bondée d'élèves qui se précipitaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Les moldus et les sorciers étaient totalement confondus, on y voyait plus la différence. Le professeur Dumbledor était à côté des buffets, dévorant avec appétit tous les marshmallows qu'il trouvait, sans en laisser aux autres. Cette attitude de la par du directeur étonna beaucoup d'élève mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Après tout, il avait déjà la réputation d'un vrai fou très intelligent. Alors il pouvait se permettre la réputation d'un grand gourmand. Toya avait rejoint Stan, très élégant dans son costume noir. Sa cavalière portait une longue robe rouge à jupons, possédant même un corser. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver vers lui, il avait faillit lâcher son ver de champagne tant il était fasciné par elle. Stéphanie portait une robe orange très courte, un chapeau de cow-boy assorti. Dans son costume noir, Ryley lui tenait la main et la faisait rire de quelques blagues improvisées.

Ashley arriva à son tour dans la salle de bal, vêtue d'une robe d'un bleue saphir, en soie, qui se rapprochait beaucoup de ses yeux. Son saphir était un parfait assortiment. Ses cheveux blonds dressaient en un chignon dégageait son regard scintillant et charmeur. Elle tenait dans sa main son violon et son archet. Bien qu'elle réservait une gigue pour la fin de la soirée, elle confia son instrument à l'orchestre qui jouait. Elle chercha Briyan du regard et l'aperçu près du buffet, regardant les couples qui dansaient. Elle eut un sourire et alla le rejoindre. D'un geste précipité, il posa le ver qu'il tenait et la regarda avec stupéfaction. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer. Il rougit violemment et détourna le regard, très intimidé. Il ne pouvait même plus contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur.

Tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Non…grommela-t-il en regardant ailleurs, s'empourprant encore plus.

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi timide ? C'était casse-pied, à la fin !

Tu es très…jolie, dit-il en la regardant à peine, gênée.

Merci. Tu es bien aussi.

Ce simple compliment le fit rougir de plus belle. Comme pour masquer son embarras, il empoigna son ver et avala une grande gorgée de champagne.

Et si on allait danser ? proposa-t-elle.

Non ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop précipitamment. Je…je ne peux pas…

Pourquoi ?

Je…je ne sais pas danser…

Quel honte, songea-t-il. Comment allait-elle le regarder, maintenant ?

Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre !

Heu…

Avant qu'il ne put protester, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

°°°

Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en prenez pas un, Mr Carter ? C'est vraiment délicieux. Avez-vous déjà goûté aux marshmallows ?

Non, professeur, jamais, répondit Triver, écœuré en voyant Dumbledor avaler tant de bonbons d'un coup.

Vous n'en voulez pas un ?

Non…non merci…

Tans pis. Oh, Johanna ! Vous êtes ravissante !

La concernée rougit violemment et marmonna un vague « merci » à l'adresse du directeur. Elle portait une longue robe d'un violet foncé et ses cheveux étaient recouverts de paillette. Triver la regarda de haut en bas, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son profond décolleté et elle le remarqua presque aussitôt. Etant à côté de lui, elle lui écrasa volontairement le pieds avec son talon aiguille. Triver retint un cri de douleur tandis que la jeune fille faisait un immense sourire au directeur.

Le ministère, cela vous plaît toujours ? demanda Dumbledor

Oui, répondit Johanna en lançant un regard triomphant à Triver qui s'était assis pour éviter de se faire de nouveau écraser les pieds. Oui, ça me plaît toujours. Ginny est…exceptionnelle.

Vous ne voulez pas un marshmallows ?

Non merci.

Bon eh bien, je crois que je vais arrêter. Je vais rejoindre les professeurs. Bonne soirée.

Dumbledor s'éloigna du buffet (enfin) pour retrouver Ange et les autre professeurs. Johanna se tourna vers Triver et lui lança un regard noir.

Je peux savoir de quel droit tu oses me regarder comme ça ? Pour qui tu…

Quoi ? Tous les garçons le font, c'est pas ma faute si tu es…

Non, ne me dis pas ce que je suis, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Toi et tes petites manières ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas de petite copine. Je sais maintenant !

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Triver. Ah, si elle savait quel genre de séducteur il était…

Je viens juste d'en larguer une, dit-il. Elle s'appelait Olivia. Alors ne viens pas me dire que….

Oh, toutes mes félicitations ! Tu as perdu ta première copine !

Non, avant elle, il y avait Jessy. Et encore avant il y avait Angélique. Et encore avant…

Je vois le genre de garçon que tu es. C'est…horrible ! Dis-moi, combien ont eu la chance de venir dans ton lit ?

Toutes, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

°°°°°°°°

C'est pas une bonne idée…grommela Briyan alors qu'Ashley et lui se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse.

Il avait une boule au ventre à l'idée de danser avec elle. Il allait sûrement paraître ridicule ! La danse avait toujours était une catastrophe !

Mais si, répondit Ashley.

Au milieu de la foule qui dansait gaiement, Ashley fit face à Briyan qui inspirait et expirait profondément, souriant maladroitement aux gens qui les regardaient. Lorsque Stan et Toya passèrent à côté d'eux, il détourna aussitôt le regard tout en rougissant. Ashley était occupée à placer ses mains correctement sur son corps. L'une était posée sur sa hanche et l'autre était serrée fortement dans la sienne.

Ensuite…heu…je vais te guider.

Heu…d'accord mais on va doucement…

Briyan fixait ses pieds, de peur d'écraser ceux d'Ashley. Pour l'instant, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, songea-t-il avec soulagement. Ashley savait exactement comment s'y prendre et c'était parfait. Son angoisse disparaissait peu à peu, mit en confiance. Au bout d'un certain temps, un peu avant la fin du morceau, ce fut lui qui menait la danse avec les instructions précis de la jeune fille qui la fixait.

Tu vois, dit-elle. C'est facile.

Non.

Non ?

Non.

Elle eut un rire qui le fit légèrement rougir. Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Son cœur faisait toujours d'aussi grand bon dans sa poitrine et il avait cette affreuse sensation d'être vulnérable à tout.

On…on devrait s'arrêter là, marmonna-t-il en la lâchant et en commençant à s'éloigner de la piste.

Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas me refuser un slow…n'est-ce pas ?

Briyan s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. La musique avait complètement changé. Elle était devenue douce, calme et très romantique. Briyan se sentit obligée de retourner auprès d'elle. Elle lui sourit et posa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il posait les siennes maladroitement autour de sa taille. Le slow était beaucoup plus simple à danser. Cela consistait à tourner en rond comme des imbéciles au milieu de la piste de danse. C'était peut-être une danse lente et sans aucun intérêt, elle restait tout de même très langoureuse et excitante. Au moins, il avait la satisfaction de la tenir quelques minutes dans ses bras, ignorant les autres, se laissant porter par la douce mélodie.

Tu es plus alaise ?

Non.

Non ?

Non.

Bon…

Elle ne dit plus rien et resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Bien sûr qu'il était plus alaise. Mais chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, il racontait toujours n' importe quoi. Elle devait certainement le prendre pour un demeuré. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi restait-elle avec lui ? Vraiment, _pourquoi_ restait-t-elle avec lui ? Il n'avait rien d'intéressant. La plupart des filles qui lui couraient après, c'était juste pour avoir une occasion de voir ses muscles…Il savait qu'Ashley n'était pas comme ça et que c'était pour autre chose. Mais…quoi ? Il vit Triver, près des buffets, poursuivre une jeune fille en furie qui se dirigeait vers l'immense parc de l'hôtel. Ryley et Triver se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tout deux aimaient la présence des filles et faisaient tout pour en avoir une à dominer. Mais il semblait que Ryley ait enfin trouvé _celle_ qu'il lui fallait. La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers Triver et celui-ci sursauta de surprise. Ils semblaient tous les deux se disputer mais la musique lui empêchait d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Briyan remarqua que la dispute amusait beaucoup Triver mais exaspérait beaucoup la fille.

Ashley regarda Briyan et lui sourit. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Au même moment, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et l'orchestre s'interrompit aussitôt. Au loin, on entendait les douze coups de minuit qui raisonnaient jusqu'à eux d'une manière étrange, comme si le son se trouvait sous l'eau.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ashley en se blottissant contre Briyan.

C'est probablement une farce pour Halloween.

Mais un rire sinistre démentit cette hypothèse. Il faisait si noir que personne ne pouvait se voir. Il y eut ensuite un bruit assourdissant d'une fenêtre qui se brisait en mille morceau puis une odeur nauséabonde envahie la salle de bal. Ashley ne savait pas quelle fenêtre avait été brisé, il faisait complètement noir.

Je…je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une…une farce d'Halloween…murmura Ashley.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A SUIVRE°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Voilà. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, qui fait quoi, qu'est-ce que Johanna et Triver se disent ou font ? Qui à rigoler dans le noir ? Que va faire Ashley…je sais, je suis méchante d'arrêter le chapitre là mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin…Non !_


End file.
